


Not The Little Mermaid

by GingerEnvy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But like still not the same, Canon Disabled Character, Creative License, Deaf Clint Barton, Hence the title, Little Mermaid Vibes, M/M, Magic, Magical Creative License even, Mermaid!Clint, NAVY!Bucky, Seawitch, Secrets, Sirens are scary, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 48,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEnvy/pseuds/GingerEnvy
Summary: When Clint sees a human in trouble, he can't stop himself from helping him instead of leaving him to his fate, so instead puts a whole new kind of fate into motion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fantastic art by the amazing aw_writing_no! Check it out its soooo pretty and perfect!

The angle of the sun refracting in the water was much lower than it should have been, but that was what Clint got for staying later than he meant to. He couldn’t help it though, the Market didn’t happen as often as it once did. Humans had advanced more and more, making it difficult for them to gather in one place for too long. Even so, they still managed to set up an occasional Market near an outcropping of rocks by an uninhabited island in the middle of the ocean. When he’d heard about it for this season, he’d jumped at the chance to go. He really wanted to check out the new trinkets humans had come up with since the last time he’d seen the Selkie who sold them.

Her selection was much bigger than last time and it was so much fun to just look through them. He didn’t know which ones to get. There were so many to choose from he didn’t know where to start as he wanted to see them all to check out every little thing and figure out what it was for, he could spend hours, or even days here, but didn’t have that kind of time, but he’d still taken too long, as he was supposed to pick up a few other things for some of the others in the clan. He’d barely managed to grab the other things before the Market closed. But overall, he was pleased with the trinkets he’d gotten.

He’d snapped up a little thing that the Selkie called a ‘butterfly clip’, whatever that meant, but it seemed to have little teeth in it for something. He refused to let her tell him what it was for, he liked figuring things out himself. Among the other things he’d bought was a silver sharp thing with a handle that wasn’t a knife but kind of looked like one, and a really shiny box. He’d also gotten a little glass thing that had a tiny statue of a mermaid sitting on a rock in the center and it was filled with water and sparkly things that swooshed around when shaken, it didn’t work very well under the water, but it was still cool, he’d be sure to add it to his small collection of human things, as the mermaid wasn’t really realistic, he knew it was a human rendition of one, it was kinda funny.

Most mermaids were a bit scarier looking, most had claws, and sharper teeth, they were gorgeous in their own right, of course, with glittering scales all over their bodies, and they typically had their breasts exposed unless they wore armor, their tails were slim and powerful, and they had eyesight meant for the dark, when they could hunt the most efficiently. Males of their kind were actually what most sailors back in the day had seen, which Clint thought was utterly hilarious, many males had longer hair than most human males, but it was what was considered attractive to their people, and the men were the ones who were trying to get the eye of a lovely lady so they could reproduce. That’s how most creatures were in the sea as far as Clint knew, it was natural so he’d never had cause to question it.

Clint had inherited a bit more of his mother’s appearance than his father and had more scales than most males in the clan on his upper body, but he never really thought about it, everyone was different due to their heritage. He was actually fairly pleased with his own looks, he’d caught a few eyes of some of the females over the years, and some male humans, which helped to boost his confidence a bit. Most male mers were bright and colorful, Clint’s tail was a dark purple that gradually got lighter as the scales moved up his waist. He had a few spattering of scales on his arms and shoulders too, but they looked good glittering on his tanned skin, he did so enjoy a good sojourn on the surface and basking in the sun to tan his skin and bleach his hair. His hair was long and blond but not as nearly long as some of his fellows, it was just long enough to woosh around in the water and get in his face at the most inopportune moments. But it was still long enough for a braid and some decorative pearls for mating season. Not something he was thinking about quite yet though, he still had some fun to have first, which was why he still liked going to the Market.

Now that he was done, his items safely secured in the small satchel made of seaweed and seasilk slung over his chest. He was making his way back to his grotto when he looked up to check the sun’s beams in the water and instead saw darkness and a flash. Ah, a storm, that was no good, he really should be home sooner now, he hated getting caught up in storms, they could be very dangerous. Who knew what would be attracted to it?

Except something told him he maybe should wait a moment. Instincts, one never did well ignoring those. He couldn’t really see what was happening above him he could just feel something was happening, or about to. Eh, he was going to be late anyway, might as well check things out. He spun around in the water his tail swishing around to help him slow and with a powerful push he rose up close to the surface, his gaze sharpened and he sighed when he saw figures flitting here and there in the upper waters and a huge monstrosity that had to be a human boat.

Sirens. Of course.

He should just move on, instincts be damned. He should just go back home, but his curiosity got the better of him, what did they think they would get out of that monstrosity? Men didn’t see them the same way these days, humans had grown a bit more...ignorant in some ways. More terrified than intrigued by the sea than they once were.

Clint could swim by a group of tourists on a boat and they’d mistake him for a dolphin, at least, some would, he noted the children tended to go wide-eyed, he wondered if it was a learned thing, it likely was, humans preferred not to have to face reality sometimes, but as it kept him safe, he wasn’t about to argue.

Right now, however, he wasn’t about being safe, he was more curious, there had to be at least seven, no eight- nine sirens, he was sure they typically worked in pairs, maybe trios, but this was...strange. That was possibly why they’d been fighting earlier, they weren’t used to each other? He should probably just go, but he found he couldn’t. He swam up a little more and watched them more closely, they were working together, combining the power of their voices to influence the storm and...it seemed, some of the sailors. It had been ages since sirens had such a call over human men, but the Sirens seemed to be desperate.

He couldn’t help but watch in awe as bodies started jumping into the water, four first and then two at the same time, and another. The sirens were on them the moment they hit the water, dragging them down and- oooh he wasn’t going to watch that. He was not all that fond of sirens, despite having a bit of siren blood in his family line. Sirens were rough and needed to enthrall to be healthy, he didn’t really want to understand, but he couldn’t blame them for their nature, he just preferred not having to be around it.

He saw out of the corner of his eye the pair that had fallen together and noted that one of them was struggling, trying desperately to stay on the surface and get away, and he was discarded by the siren in favor of the other, more docile man.

Huh, he was struggling to get back to the surface, bubbles trailing from his lips as he sank, trying to kick desperately and pull and, oh, Clint understood, he only had one arm.

Well…carp.

He was warring inside, he knew saving the human was the right thing to do, obviously, he couldn’t save himself, and the sirens didn’t want him they were incredibly vain creatures, and the storm was very strategic in making it hard to save the already drowning men, and...aaagh!

He stopped thinking and moved, his tail cutting through the water as he rushed to save the one-armed man, he had already stopped struggling, going limp as the water overtook him and would fill his body, he grabbed his single arm and started to rise to the surface.

“What do you think you’re doing, bottomfeeder?” an ethereal voice hissed at him, and he growled softly in his throat in frustration and turned to glower at the scaled face of the siren.

“What does it matter to you?” he asked back, holding himself to appear bigger “You rejected this one, I saw, that means I can take him.”

“What would your kind want with him? He can do nothing for you,” she hissed her dark hair swirling around her head and lightning glinting off the decorative lines on her face.

His eyes glinted, “Whatever I want,” he replied coolly, baring his teeth, “I have that right, and besides it’s none of your business,” he noted the recognition in her eye, Sirens respected nothing but their own kind, which was why he had the slight pull he did, if he’d not been, she’d have gutted him for his tone, “And if I were you, I’d get out of here quickly before they send rescuers, you wouldn’t want to be exposed, and it looks like all of the good ones will be gone before you get a piece, I’d hate for you to miss out.”

She snorted then spun around and swam off, doing her best to almost hit him in the face with her tail. It missed Clint but did get the human. Oops. Clint still relaxed a bit in relief then doubled his efforts to get the human back to the surface, he was sure he didn’t have long left.

They broke the surface a moment later only to be pounded by wind and rain, a crash of thunder echoed along the expanse of rolling waves and Clint held the man up through it all. Looking at his face, it was slack and he didn’t seem to be breathing, Clint swore and then wrapped his arms around his chest and squeezed, water spurted out of his mouth and nose, and then his body gasped, taking in more air, but he stayed unconscious, which was kind of problematic, Clint couldn’t just hold him and wait for rescue, where were they anyway?

He looked around and his eyes widened in shock, the massive ship was leaving, did they even know they’d lost sailors? It didn’t look like it, it just kept moving away and Clint knew he couldn’t keep up with it if he was carrying the man.

He swore again and then swallowed thinking fast, he’d have to find somewhere to deposit the man on land and hope he was rescued there but-

He inhaled a little and frowned, that smell, he smelt something off, and with a tang. He looked the man over more specifically at his arm and his eyes went wide, there was a bandage on it, wet, of course with water, but also with blood.

He swore profusely this time.

If he stuck around with a bleeding man, sharks were soon to follow, not that sharks typically hung out around here, but the mersharks always seemed to know when and where the sirens struck and followed to finish off the rest of the sailors. Clint was not going to get caught up in that carnage.

He scowled at the ship once more then started swimming, dragging the human with him, swearing the whole way for having a heart, it would be so easy to let him drown, but Clint just couldn’t do that.

It was a long and terrible swim to get out of the storm and to the rocky shores he knew were nearby. It wasn’t nearly as close as his grotto, but he supposed that was a good thing, he couldn’t have the human knowing where he lived.

Most of the rocks were spikey and not at all useful for dragging unconscious men onto, but he knew there was a little outcropping around here somewhere that made a ledge and was protected by more rocks on three sides, it wasn’t ideal, and Clint knew there was a cave around here somewhere, but he didn’t have the time or energy to try and find it while carrying him.

It took some doing, but he managed to roll the man up onto the ledge and push him a bit further onto it. He lifted himself out of the water and swung his tail up, using it to push the man the rest of the way, he rolled him over as he realized he’d accidentally set him up there on his face, whoops.

But finally he was up, and with a quick check of his chest, breathing. That was good, yeah, good, it was okay now, except he was still bleeding, that was not as good, especially as he’d been bleeding the whole way here. Leaving a trail for the sharks to follow if they so desired or were that desperate. He didn’t think so as they’d had six perfectly good men that were likely drained of all life force by now to munch on instead.

He sighed, a little upset that the other men had to die, but there was very little he could do, he couldn’t claim all of them, and it was the way of things. Sirens, while somewhat disreputable, were still creatures of the sea and had the right to survive just as he did, it just so happened that how they survived was sucking the life force out of sailors or other unfortunate men who came across them.

Clint was perfectly happy living off of fish, clams and other kinds of food found in the sea, thank you very much.

He wondered what humans ate. Fish for sure and- he shook the distracting thought from his head, he had other things to worry about, like the still bleeding stump of his arm, he was sure there were some things to fix it around here…

He hummed softly then slipped off the rock, sinking down into the water and looking around, he didn’t have any healing salve, but there were some useful seaweeds and- aha! Yes some red algae, that would be perfect, he gathered it all up and swam back up to the rock outcropping, the human was still there, he hadn’t moved a muscle, out cold. Well, that was useful, and the rain was clearing from the area too, also useful.

He made quick work of the bloodied bandage, replacing it with the algae and wrapping it with the seaweed to keep it in place, it wasn’t quite as good as the salve, but it would do just fine until he could get back to his own human medicine.

Now Clint had to wonder...how was he going to get him there? The first thing to do was get rid of the bloody bandage. He grabbed some more seaweed and then wrapped the bandage around a rock then wrapped the seaweed tightly around that, and then chucked it as hard as he could in the direction they’d come to make it seem like he’d sunk, then he went back to looking at the human.

He had dark hair, darker still because it was wet and sticking to his face, but he could tell it was brown as some had already started to dry. He had a very sharp jawline with stubble, long eyelashes, and very nice lips, he was very fit, save for the whole missing arm deal, he was a very fine specimen. And Clint gathered, from the whole bleeding thing that the missing arm thing was a new addition. It made him feel bad, poor guy, he’d lost his arm then got trapped by sirens and then left behind by his ship. Not a good day for sailor man.

Clint kinda didn’t think that was fair, because honestly losing any part of yourself was terrible, he knew a few fellow mers who had lost fins and for them that was nearly a death sentence, he hoped that wasn’t the case for the human, he thought he knew humans took better care of each other than that. But he wasn’t sure.

At this point though it didn’t matter unless Clint could get him back on land. The problem with that was if he just took him to the nearest beach people would see him and likely would not mistake him as a dolphin, they’d really see him. Maybe he could ask the sea witch if she had any camouflage dust, but it was terribly expensive and Clint didn’t think he could afford it right now. And he certainly couldn’t just leave him here, it was pretty clear swimming was not a strong skill for him.

He huffed out a sigh and sunk back into the water watching as the bubbles trailed from his mouth.

What to do? The man was still unconscious and who knew how long that would last, Clint also wasn’t sure if it was worth the risk of letting himself be seen, he thought he had some of the sleep medicine left, but he’d have to go home to find out. Bah. All of this was not a good situation, and he knew for a fact he was going to get chewed out when he came back home late. Saving a human no less, goddess he was going to get so many cliche mer jokes. Maybe he should just pretend he got eaten by a whale and leave the human here?

He let out another frustrated huff. He was going to help him, he knew, but the man would probably be very weak...Clint guessed he’d better go get him some food. Humans ate fish, right?

He shrugged, he’d find out he guessed then he dove and went hunting it shouldn’t take him too long, hopefully, the man would still be unconscious when he returned.

 

With a groan and a cough awareness came back to Bucky like a sledgehammer to the head, he was in a serious amount of pain, and that was saying something, seeing as he’d lost his goddamn arm only four days ago and that wasn’t what hurt the most, it was his head. But even now as he was thinking about it and taking in air, it was starting to lessen and he could note the other aches and pain of his body with a clearer head.

He opened his eyes slowly, and had to close them and open them once more for what he was seeing to make sense, the sky, he was seeing the night sky. Why would-

Oh yeah, the storm, there had been a storm. He’d been out on the walkway of the boat, trying to get some fresh air, he hated being shoved in medical like a total invalid, it was just his arm dammit, the rest of him still worked.

He’d snuck out and then naturally when the storm hit, he’d fallen against the ledge like his sea legs had left him entirely and ripped his bandages off, making it start to bleed all over again. That was when the Ensign assigned to watch him had found him and started telling him off for hurting himself again. Medics, honestly.

He’d started patching him up just as the rain started pouring harder, saying they’d best get below deck and he’d finish up there, but then...then he’d stopped.

Bucky hadn’t heard it at first, but when he looked at the Ensign’s face, staring off at the stormy sea, his hand had still been on Bucky’s arm, across his chest.

“Ensign!” Bucky had barked, trying to snap him out of it, but there was nothing, he stepped closer to the side, and then he was pulling Bucky over the railing and Bucky was in too much shock to do anything other than struggle.

He had no idea what happened, he tried sitting up, and it was very difficult to do so seeing as he was in so much pain and was still feeling completely lopsided, but he managed. Looking around he didn’t see the other man anywhere, actually, he had no idea where he was, he was surrounded by rocks, and on a little rocky ledge with only a small area to get out and that only led to the water.

“The fuck,” he stated, rubbing his face with his right hand, he took a deep breath and glanced at his left arm, or the remains of it, and blinked in shock. It was covered in tightly wrapped seaweed.

That didn’t make any sense, he’d had bandages on it, the Ensign was going to change them out after he’d gotten them all bloodied again, but now seeing them with something so odd over the wound totally threw him off.

He was so focused on his arm, he almost didn’t hear the soft ‘yegluph!’ sound as someone frantically dunked under the water. He didn’t move fast enough to see them, but he did see the water displacement and the drops fall back down.

“Hey!” he called, and moved to- he didn’t know what, but the very idea sent pain through his body, “Fuck.” he hissed, but his eyes moved back to the water, and watched as a head slowly rose out of the water.

A pair of bright blue eyes, glistened as they blinked up at him, Bucky could only look on in shock as a man moved closer to him, his eyes taking him in just as much as he was him.

He was bare-chested save for a single strap crossed over it, and he was very fit, but sleek which led Bucky to believe he was a swimmer, which would make sense considering they were in the middle of the water and he seemed perfectly alright in the water.

“You’re not dead,” the man said, “That’s good.”

“...thanks?” Bucky replied, obviously confused, because okay, yeah, middle of nowhere, on some rocks with this blond guy staring at him, kinda confusing.

“You’re welcome!” He said grinning, his whole face lit up when he did too, “Actually you’re welcome for a lot of things, like the whole saving from sirens thing, and not letting you drown or get eaten by sharks, and making sure you didn’t bleed everywhere, and even putting on some salve to help it heal, yeah, you owe me like...at least a full cycle’s worth of fish, uh...dude.”

He paused and then nodded as if he was proud of himself for something.

“You’re very strange,” Bucky said because it was the only thing he could think of and he was probably in shock. He watched as the other man shrug and move with the ocean, up and down as the currents rocked him. Huh.

“Not from where I’m swimming,” the blond man said.

“What?” that threw him for a second before he seemed to catch on, was he trying to say ‘not from where I’m standing’?

“I’m not the strange one here,” he said with a laugh, “Your kind don’t technically belong at sea, you know.”

“My...kind?”

“Yeah, you know, humans. You don’t have fins, or scales or can breathe underwater, and yet here you are,” he gestured as if Bucky being on a rock explained everything.

“What,” he repeated because was this even real.

“I guess it’s just what you do,” he shrugged, “Well, anyway, it’s kind of far from land, there’s a whole bunch of smaller rock formations and a cave, but I really don’t think you’ll be able to get back on your own.”

“I’ll be fine, I can manage,” Bucky said immediately, he always said that he must have gotten it from Steve, dammit.

The other man just looked at him, arching an eyebrow slowly, “...really now?”

Bucky went pink in embarrassment, “Look, whoever you are just-”

“Whatever,” the man said and Bucky started in surprise, he didn’t say anything just blinked, the guy smirked at him a little, “Whatever you are.”

“...what?”

“It’s whatever you are, I mean, I am a who too, but it’s funnier if you say whatever,” the blond said easily, “Though your reaction makes me think you’re used to being thrown overboard, I’m not sure how to take that.”

“What the- what are you-?” Bucky was so confused he was pretty sure he’d swallowed too much saltwater and was now dehydrated and hallucinating, though he wasn’t sure if hallucinations typically talked this much.

The blond rolled his eyes and then swam closer to the ledge he placed his hands on the rocks and then pushed himself up. Bucky’s eyes widened as slowly the tanned skin turned into a scaled pattern which then eventually turned into a full-on scaled fish tail.

Bucky stared in shock, he really didn’t know what to make of what he was seeing. Sure, there’d always been jokes and superstitions about beautiful women in the water, but it had never been proven, so of course, it wasn’t real.

“But...you’re not real,” his mouth said and the Fishman snorted.

“I’m not a figment of your imagination,” the guy replied moving his tail lazily, the flashing scales glittering in the sun.

“I’m still not so sure about that,” Bucky muttered and rubbed at his face with his hand, god what the fuck happened? He must have hit his head…

“Well...whether you believe or not is kind of not the point,” the man sighed and slipped back into the water, “Unless you plan on living on this rock you’re gonna have to let me help you.”

Bucky just stared at him, he was just not ready to deal with this. He’d just lost his damn arm and now he’d lost his damn mind.

The manfish sighed, “I’ll go get you some food, then you can decide whether or not you want to let me help.”

Then he threw himself back into the water and disappeared under the ripples.

 

Clint let out a burst of bubbles, it was a bit frustrating revealing yourself to a human and they were too much in shock to accept help or accept anything else. Clint could just leave him, it might be for the best actually but- no. He’d helped the human, therefore he was responsible, his mother would ream his scales if she found out he’d left an innocent human to die on top of it all, so help he would.

Even if he was a bit reluctant to do so.

He huffed another spout of bubbles and then twisted down. He’d tried to find some fish already, and gone to check on the human in between, but had so far been unsuccessful, but maybe this time he’d have more luck. After all...he was getting kind of hungry himself.

Hmm, maybe he could make seaweed fish wraps, humans had those right? He was sure he’d heard some talking about seaweed wraps at some point.

He decided that would be the best bet, and if the human wasn’t interested, then Clint would have food for tomorrow too, no scales off his back.

He dove deeper this go around and then waited, closing his eyes and listening, letting the vibrations in the water thrum through him, patient and relaxed he waited.

He smiled when he felt the school about twenty tail-lengths away down to the right of him, he slowly pulled the hand-stitched seaweed pouch of urchin needles from his bag he prepared one and then dove quickly, it only took three quick flicks of his wrist and he had three fish to snatch up before they floated to the surface or sank further into the depths of the sea.

Then he swam back towards the rock the human had been on, there had been some seaweed that tasted decently well with this type of fish growing nearby. He loved easy meals.

He gathered up the seaweed and then swam back up to the surface, careful not to splash and startle the man.

Though that seemed unlikely as he was staring at him as if trying to contemplate his own sanity. Clint rolled his eyes and then swam back over to the flat surface and pulled himself up, dumping the fish and seaweed onto the rocks.

“Tadaaa~” he singsonged, “Easy, and delicious. Good thing too, you look like you might fall over,” he hummed.

“You’re actually real.”

“Yeah, we established that. Are you gonna eat the fish or not?” Clint crossed his arms and tried to put on the look his mother had when he was being stubborn, it always worked on him, maybe it worked on humans too.

 

Bucky stared at him and then looked down at the offered meal, “Uh...pass.”

“What? Why?” the Fishman asked, sounding faintly offended, “This is good fish! I caught it myself!”

“Yeah...but I…” he waved his hand around weakly, obviously coming to terms that he was talking to a Fishman and this was, in fact, his life now, “Humans...need their food...cooked?”

“...cooked?” he repeated, frowning, “What’s ‘cooked’?”

“Um…” he ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes against all of this ridiculousness, “Look, I don’t-”

He heard a splash and thought maybe the guy had left, but when he opened his eyes he yelped a bit in surprise because instead, he was closer.

He just stared at the merman, not sure what to say, but did notice his eyes, they were blue, very blue, but kind of like the sea, with just a little green around the pupil. Huh, it was beautiful.

“You’ve had a bad day,” the merman said and Bucky blinked.

“Huh?” He’d sort of zoned out.

“You’ve had a bad day, I do understand that...but that’s why I’m trying to help.” He moved forward and put a hand very gently on his shoulder and while Bucky typically didn’t like touch, somehow this wasn’t so bad, he seemed to be doing his best to just offer him comfort, “You were lured off of your ship by sirens, who then left you to drown because you only had one arm, and well...I can tell that’s new too...you’ve got plenty of reason to be all….ah, what’s the word?”

“Shocked?” Bucky offered, cause he was sure there was some of that involved.

“Nooo...hmmm, it’s a good word, why can’t I remember?” he shrugged then, “But whatever, I got you...and I really only want to get you back home, I had to claim you to the sirens so they wouldn’t just let you drown,” he snorted and shook his head as if it was ridiculous, Bucky had no clue what that meant at all.

“Thanks?” Bucky replied and the man grinned, he was actually very attractive, now that Bucky wasn’t as shocked as before; in fact, the merman was extremely attractive now that he looked.

“You’re welcome!” he chirped, “Now...how do we make things cooked? ‘Cause you need to eat, the whole drowning and down a limb thing can’t be good for your health, so...we’ll do the best we can.”

“Right…” Bucky said and then shrugged, “We can’t cook anything, you need fire to cook things, and we can’t exactly make a fire in the middle of the ocean.”

“Oh,” Clint frowned, he did know what fire was, he’d seen them before and even gotten close enough to one to feel its’ heat, but he also knew he really did not like fires, they could hurt, very fast.

“I’m...thanks for the fish, but yeah...if I eat it uncooked it could make me sick,” he said, he wasn’t even going to attempt to make himself sushi, mostly cause that sounded ridiculous, “But...I think I can eat the seaweed…?”

The merman’s eyes lit up, “Yeah? Awesome! Maybe I can find you different kinds, and that way you’ll not have to just eat the same thing over and over.”

“Thanks,” Bucky said, because that was probably the best he could get, he couldn’t really risk anything like raw clams, or oysters, he was considered ‘at risk’ for infection and thus, his immune system was compromised. So no raw food, and he wouldn’t pay attention to such things if he’d been stranded alone, but he wasn’t alone. Weirdly enough, he believed the merman, that he really only did want to help.

Bucky wondered vaguely if he’d hit his head on the way off the ship.

The man nodded and then turned around to head back into the water, “Oh! What was your name?”

“Uh, Bucky,” he said, a little surprised.

“Bucky,” he repeated and nodded, “Nice to meet you, I’m-” and here he made a few clicking sounds with his mouth, then grinned fiendishly at the look Bucky must have been giving him, “But you can call me Clint~”

“Are all mermaids sassy, or are you just special?” he asked and Clint only cackled as he flopped back into the water disappearing under the ripples.

 

“Do all mermaids have as much sass as you or are you just special?” Bucky grumbled, he hadn’t gotten a straight answer in two days. Clint would just grin at him and then keep doing what he’d been doing which was occasionally followed by a happily flick of his tail.

The same happened after this asking as well, Clint just grinned more and carried on wrapping the fish he caught so he could eat, and Bucky shook his head. They’d been around each other for those two days too, and Clint was kind of a shit, but he was good.

And he had been helping with anything, he was doing his best to get Bucky to a point that made it easier for them to travel. Bucky did feel better, his arm, or the stump that was left of it, was feeling a little better too by whatever medicine Clint put on it daily then wrapped it up with more seaweed.

“So…” Clint said, finishing his wrap and taking a bit out of it, “You’re doing better, got more color in your cheeks, you thinking you’ll be up for moving soon?”

“I think so. Where are we headed?”

“Well, that’s kind of up to you?” Clint replied, “I need to know where you want to go.”

“It would help if I knew where I was,” Bucky replied.

“Fair point.” Clint said and then made a few faces as he chewed his ‘fishwrap’. “You call lands different than us, don’t you?”

“Probably?” Bucky shrugged, “I was sailing from Greece to Fort Lauderdale, we were a day out from Florida, wait you- wow, um.”

Clint laughed, “It’s okay, I know where Greece is, the other two not really, but I think I get the picture?”

“You know Greece?” Bucky asked surprised.

“Please, what do you think their sea gods and creatures are based on? Of course, I know Greece it’s been around for ages,” he said flapping his hand, making the scales on the back of it flash in the sun.

“...that...makes a lot of sense,” he said, “Huh, well...okay yeah, left from Greece nearly two weeks ago, and then the storm hit, who knows how much it knocked us off course,” he sighed, “So...I guess I can’t really know where I am.”

“Hmm, that is hard, I was thinking of just taking you to the nearest human settlement on land,” he said, “But then I remembered that not all humans get along, so that might not work.”

“Good call,” Bucky mused, a little grin on his lips, then he shook his head, “If we’re close to say...one of the Caribbean islands, I’d be okay, Cuba would be better, but anywhere lower I might have some trouble…”

Clint continued eating his fish, just watching him think, letting him decide for himself it seemed.

“How far is the nearest populated area?”

“About four days swimming that way,” he pointed in the direction of the islands, “But carrying you, it’ll take me longer cause I’ll have to help you swim, and then we’ll need to rest and I’ll have to find somewhere for you to sleep that’s dry...ish. So...it could take...a lot longer.”

“...all good points,” Bucky said, he did like not drowning, “Well...okay then, I guess the best we can do is just get you to take me as close as possible and wing it from there.”

“You don’t have any wings.”

“It’s just an expre-...you’re an ass.”

“Don’t have one of those, either,” the merman smirked.

Bucky shook his head but tried not to smile. He found that he liked the merman’s sense of humor and that he was a very good distraction to his missing limb.

He’d lost it very recently and was doing his damnedest not to think about it, which was hard all considering, but he was with a mermaid, something he previously thought a myth.

So Clint really was a good distraction, even as he religiously cleaned and reapplied medicine and bandages every few hours to it. He was still pretty great.

“Alright smarty tail, what do you think we should do?” he drawled sarcastically.

Clint shrugged, his tail flipping back and forth idly, “I mean, that sounds good, I can try to scout ahead you know? See if there’s a good place to drop you off.”

“That seems like as good enough a plan as I can get in the middle of the ocean talking to a merman,” Bucky shrugged.

“I feel like I should be insulted by that,” Clint huffed, “But whatever, can’t blame a silly human for not appreciating this gift~”

“Wow,” Bucky drawled, “Thank you for your magical gift of sass.”

Clint beamed at him and chirped, “You’re welcome!”

Bucky paused, then reached out slowly and set his hand on Clint’s, “Thank you, though...really, for saving my life.”

Clint blinked at the hand and then smiled at him more sincere and kindly, “You’re welcome,” he said, then shrugged, “I saw the siren just kinda swim away from you and thought that was pretty fucked up so went and claimed you myself. Sirens are pretty terrible honestly, they suck the life out of men to use the energy to carry on their legacy.”

“Say what now?” Bucky asked eyes wide.

Clint shook his head, “I don’t really know the details, I have some siren blood in my family line, but not much, I just know that because of that they respected my claim on you, otherwise you’d have joined your fellow sailors as shark food.”

“...well, that’s really fucking gross,” Bucky said, he really didn’t want to think about that, at all.

“Yeah,” Clint shrugged, “It’s life down here though. What’s that saying? ‘It’s a fish eat fish world’?” he asked, “That’s completely true.”

“Duly noted,” Bucky said then nodded, “Thank you, again, for saving my life and for...helping me back home.”

“Sure thing, it’s kinda fun, you’re not too bad for a human,” Clint said, “I think I made a good decision in claiming you.”

“Thanks,” Bucky drawled, and Clint grinned again, Bucky shook his head, “Sassy.”

Clint chuckled softly, “Okay, I’m gonna go swim ahead and find the next rock outcropping, I’ll hopefully be back by tonight, you gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, should be fine, as long as no one attacks me,” he said, but he did have some rocks Clint had gathered for him to throw if need be. Thank god he was right-handed and his aim was impeccable.

Clint nodded, “Alright, be back!”

Bucky nodded and watched him slip back into the water and swim off.

 

Clint swam back to the little outlet he’d left Bucky in, tired but pleased with the day, he’d found a rock outcropping that was a bit bigger than the one he was on now and fairly close to a human settlement, it would hopefully shave a few days off their journey, but it was still going to take at least half a week and a half to get there.

He slipped up in the water and peeked at where the human was sitting up resting against the rocks with his eyes closed, Clint made a loud splash to alert him of his presence, his eyes snapped open and he looked around jerkily his hand tight around a rock but then he spotted Clint and relaxed.

“Shit…” he huffed, “You scared me.”

“Sorry, I tried to let you know I was back,” he said and lifted himself back up on the little ledge, “So I found a good place, it will take a bit longer to get to, and since I swim slower carrying you it will be hard, but it should help in the long run, I hope it’s near a human place that likes you.”

“Me too,” he said, “We going to leave in the morning?”

“Yep,” Clint agreed settling against the rocks too opposite the man, “Best to go as soon as possible. I’m gonna be in sooo much trouble when I get back home.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“Well, I went to the market to get some things, and I had to grab some things for some other people and they’re probably wondering where I am,” he explained.

“Do your people not like humans?”

Clint shrugged, “Depends, some do, some don’t, most don’t really care, you leave them alone, they’ll leave you alone.”

“Makes sense, so what about you?” he asked, honestly curious. Clint shrugged.

“Well, I mean, I like collecting human things,” he said and swung his bag around, pulling the fish he’d caught on his way and set it aside, “There’s a Selkie who sells it at the market and I like checking it out,” he pulled out a snowglobe with a mermaid inside, “I got this cause I thought it was funny.”

“Oh, a sn-” Bucky started, glad the moon and stars provided enough light to see.

“No! Don’t tell me what it is!” he huffed, “I like figuring it out for myself,” he said pouting a little bit, Bucky couldn’t help but grin, he was pretty cute with his face like that- whoa okay where did that come from. He swallowed, he was not allowed to think his merman rescuer was cute. That was waaay too complicated.

Instead, he laughed, “Okay but then how will you know if you’re right?” he asked back, and watch him blink and then look at him his big blue eyes a showing his surprise, okay dammit, he was adorable. What the fuck brain.

“...you make a very valid point,” he said squinting at him and then huffed, “Fine! But I want to guess first, you can’t just tell me what they are or what they’re for until after I ask.”

“Deal,” he said, grinning, “So what do you think that’s for?”

Clint held up the little globe and shook it, making the glitter swish around, he hummed, “I dunno, it probably doesn’t actually have much of a purpose besides looking pretty, right, so...people probably just keep them on shelves and stuff.”

“And what’s it called?”

“Uh, you said ‘Sn’ so….I dunno,” he frowned, “Sn...snnnnn….snoook? Snoooker? Snaw?”

Bucky tried very hard not to burst into laughter and instead chuckled quietly, “No, to be fair, you really don’t have a chance, the name is obvious if you know the origins, but you don’t actually know that so, it’s okay, but I will call them Snookers now, cause that’s funny.”

“Wow, rude,” Clint laughed, “Fine, what’s it called?”

 

“A Snowglobe,” Bucky explained, he pointed to the glass, “That is a globe, it’s a shape, technically, the earth is a globe.”

“Snowglobe? Isn’t snow the cold white stuff that falls from the sky?” he asked, “I’ve been to the north a few times during the winter season to see it.”

“Yeah, that’s it, so when these were first made they’d have little houses in them and then instead of glitter it would be white stuff that would float down and look like snow falling, so thus, snowglobe,” he said, “I had one when I was a kid that had a castle in it, it was pretty cool.”

“Oh, and they’re not for anything?”

“Naw, just to look at, you were right about that.”

Clint grinned, “Awesome.”

“What else you got?” Bucky asked because this was kind of fun.

Clint pulled something else out of his bag and Bucky laughed softly, because he recognized those, his sisters had used to have them and left them around everywhere.

“The Selkie called these ‘butterfly clips’, I don’t know what that means at all, but I know what they’re called already.”

Bucky nodded, “Yeah, that’s what they’re called, what do you think they’re for?”

Clint inspected them, pinching them between his fingers, “They have little teeth, so...they must grab something. They’re pretty sharp too,” he hummed and put one on his finger, “Are they to keep things together?” he asked, “Like...what’s that white stuff, it dissolves in water, but humans have it in their hands a lot.”

“Umm, I dunno?” Bucky frowned, white stuff that dissolves in water could be a lot of stuff.

“It’s in books?” Clint tried, he’d seen lots of books at beaches and other things, and tried to collect one but...well, there was a reason he knew it dissolved.

“Oh, paper?” Bucky said, “Well it could potentially be used for that, but that’s not what they’re for specifically.”

“Hmmm, okay,” he wiggled his fingers around, “They’re not finger decorations either, I’m guessing cause this kinda hurts.”

Bucky laughed, “Nope, you should probably take them off if they hurt.”

Clint puffed his cheeks out but did do that, “Okay sooooo….” he cocked his head to the side then leaned forward and clipped it to Bucky’s shirt. “Clothes decorations?”

“No, but you’re definitely leaning in the right direction,” Bucky said, “They’re usually used by girls, but you could use them just fine too.”

Clint frowned at him he didn’t see that connection at all, so he sighed, “Okay, fine what are they for?”

Bucky grinned and then grabbed one and gestured for Clint to move forward a bit, the merman did look curious and skeptical all in one, Bucky pushed it up into his hair so his bangs were sticking straight up, “There.”

“They’re hair decorations?” he asked and Bucky nodded.

“More or less, most girls did it for that or to keep their hair out of their face,” he said and Clint nodded.

“Oh, okay, why are they called butterfly? I thought that was something else?”

“Oh um, I think it’s cause most of them were in the shape of a butterfly,” he said, “You ever seen one of them?”

“Not that I can think of,” Clint said and Bucky hummed, then put his finger in a puddle and then traced an outline of a butterfly on the dry part of the rock.

“They basically look like this, but they’re small and these are their wings, they’re a type of insect but are considered very pretty by most people.”

“Oh,” Clint said, “I wish I could see them.”

Bucky smiled, “Maybe someday you will.”

Clint offered a small smile back that was interrupted by a yawn, “Oh man, it’s late...should probably get some sleep so we can leave early tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Bucky agreed, he was pretty tired too, and they still had a lot to do, but he couldn’t help but enjoy this little moment.

He was in the middle of the ocean having a friendly chat with a merman...his life was so wild.

No one was going to believe him about any of this, but he supposed it didn’t matter if he didn't make it back. He hoped he would, god, his family was going to be worried sick, and Steve.

Shit, Steve was probably going to try and look for him, he’d swim across the whole goddamn Atlantic. Uhg.

Nope, best not to think about it. He was going to be okay, he had a magical merman savior. Who just happened to be very attractive and cute. It was definitely going to be memorable to him.

For now, though, he’d just take it as it came and carry on with the plan to get home. That was the goal.

He glanced at Clint and smiled when he saw he’d already dozed off, his head resting on his shoulder and his eyelashes spread out over his cheekbone.

No, Bucky wasn’t going to forget this experience any time soon. It almost made losing an arm bearable. Almost. At least he would know a truth no one else would.

He smiled and then let his head rest against the rock too, slowly drifting off.

 

Clinging to a merman as he swam through the water was not the best way to travel by water, Bucky discovered, it really was awful. Clint was doing his best to keep him up above the water but it was hard when his natural movement was to move up and down, so Bucky had to time his breaths as best as possible to hold it on the down and take a quick one on the up. It was kind of like a breaststroke, except he was holding on tightly with one arm and a stump.

They had to stop several times so Bucky could actually gain his breath back and make sure he hadn’t swallowed too much water.

Clint would frown thoughtfully each time but Bucky would reassure him it really was the best way for them to move quickly. Clint couldn’t swim nearly as fast with Bucky on his back, so they had to make do.

“It would be easier if I had something to float on and you could just tie a tether around your waist,” he suggested during a break, “But unfortunately I don’t have any of my gear with me. So we’ll save that for the next time I almost get drowned by a siren.”

“Yeah, sure,” Clint said, but it made him look even more thoughtful.

They made it to the rock outcropping very late at night, but it was bigger than the last and had much more cover too, Bucky wished they’d found this one the first time as they’d only stay for as long as it took for Clint to find the next one, but oh well it was good for the moment, Bucky was able to lay down even.

He let out a soft sigh as he did, “Aaaahg, I’m tired and I was barely doing anything, I can’t imagine how tired you are,” Bucky muttered.

“Yeah, it’s kinda exhausting hauling you around,” Clint teased, but it was clear he really was exhausted, “I think I’m going to have to sleep underwater tonight, I don’t think I’ve ever been in the sun this much, it’s pretty draining.”

“Oh yeah sure, do whatever you need to, did you need anything from me?” he asked and Clint smiled at him.

“No, thank you,” he said, “You got enough food?”

“Yeah,” Bucky poked at his pile of seaweed and fish, he’d caved about a day in and decided to fuck it, he’d eat the damn raw fish, he was hungry and needed protein, luckily he knew the parts that would be safest to eat.

“Alright, I’ll see you in the morning,” he said and Bucky nodded and watched Clint slip back into the water, he could see how tired he was and Bucky felt a wave of gratefulness overcome him.

If he could somehow find a way to return the favor...shit he didn’t think so, what could he provide a merman?

He sighed and started in on his food, peeling the skin off, as he thought about what he could do for Clint.

He’d never be able to really find him again, would he? From what he gathered about the market he’d been coming from was that it was a bit out of his way so he wouldn’t be in the same area all the time. So Bucky wouldn’t be able to come back to the area he’d know where the boat has hit the storm. He’d have no idea where to start. Not to mention, what would that even do?

And what could he really give him that showed how appreciative he was? He could give him knick-knacks which is something he liked, but even then, it didn’t feel suitable for Bucky.

Aaah, he was overthinking things, wasn’t he? He just needed to focus on getting back first.

 

Clint ended up not emerging from the water well after the sun had come up, looking slightly panicked, “Oh carp, I’m sorry, I overslept, you must be starving and your arm must be killing you!”

Bucky blinked at him and then laughed softly, “I’m fine,” he said, “My arm only has a little ache, you’re fine, you obviously needed the rest.”

Clint sighed and sank under the water little bubbles coming up around his nose and mouth, which was so incredibly endearing Bucky couldn’t help but laugh again, fond and happy.

Clint came back up and smiled at him as he lifted himself up out of the water, “You want me to change your seaweed first or get food?”

“Bandage is good,” he said holding his arm out gently, it didn’t hurt as much as it did before, but he still needed to be delicate.

Clint nodded and pulled his bag around to pull out the new seaweed and some of the balm he used, Clint was very efficient in changing out the seaweed by now, quick and gentle, Bucky wished the medics in the Navy had half as good bedside manner as Clint did.

“Alright,” Clint said now that he was all wrapped up again, “I’ll go find some food, and then I think...we might just need to rest for today, I slept well, but...I should probably not push it with the sun, we’re not meant to be in it for quite so long.”

“It’s fine, your health is important too,” Bucky said quickly, “We can just relax, and then you can show me some of the other things you got at the market.”

“Sure,” Clint grinned, “Alright be right back!”

He sunk back down again with a little wave and disappeared.

 

Clint was having a hard time focusing.

He could only really think of the smile on Bucky’s face and the way it lit up when he laughed, it was incredibly distracting.

He really needed to find some fish to hunt, but all he wanted to do was swim back to the surface and make him laugh again.

But no, he had to get food, food was important. He shook his head, he was getting food for Bucky too which was even more important really.

Goodness, being in the sun so much was turning out to be really bad for him, it was making him crazy. Uhg.

Okay first step: food, and second step: stay out of the sun for the rest of the day.

Because if he didn’t know any better he’d say he was falling for the human.

 

Clint returned not too long after Bucky had settled down to daydream. He really kind of hated not being able to do anything, he’d thought his idleness in the medbay had been terrible. It was nothing compared to this. What he wouldn’t give to have a book of some kind or just...shoot he didn’t know, just something to stare at that made his mind not be on the brink of white noise.

No instead he had to think about being at home.

There was no way he was going to be able to go back to the Navy after all of this, he’d just have to make due with whatever happened. Which he didn’t think would be too terrible, he’d get coddled by his mother and sisters, Steve would be his shadow until he got sick of it all. Yeah, he hated to admit it, but he was looking forward to it.

He hadn’t seen his family in over a year, and Steve in longer than that as he’d gone off to art school a few more months before Bucky had shipped out for this rotation.

He’d been in the Navy since he was 18, he’d thought of college, but it just hadn’t interested him at the time, he was thinking maybe...he could try it this time. He’d always been interested in engineering, or he’d been interested in science fiction engineering.

He hummed and looked down at his arm, maybe he could make himself a fancy arm while in college.

Something to let ruminate in his mind until he was able to actually look into things.

“Alright, looks like we have red seaweed today, and some yummy local fish,” he said, placing them down on the rock and sliding up into the shade of the cave, “Aaah, the sun is awful, I’m never sunbathing again.”

Bucky chuckled as he reached for the fish and seaweed, “I’m sure that’s not true, isn’t that what mermaids do?”

“Mermaids? No, they’re usually too busy,” Clint replied laying out on the cool surface of the rock and closing his eyes, “It’s mostly just the males who like being all pretty and tan.”

“The ladies don’t?” Bucky asked slowly, now kind of confused.

“Naw, they actually have more scales that skin usually, makes them very fast and apt hunters, they’re usually the ones protecting the colony, or guarding the queen, they also hunt the big fish, or any potential dangerous nearby,” he said then grinned and opened his eyes and pulled out his snowglobe, “This looks nothing like a real mermaid, it was most likely based off of a merman.”

“I’m almost worried to ask what females look like,” Bucky said feeling like his whole worldview was being turned on its head. Not that finding out mermaids were real in the first place wasn’t a shock either.

Clint laughed, “You probably should be, they actually look more like Sirens, but they just have a different way of you know, making babies.”

Bucky frowned, “Okay...explain that to me.”

“...how to make babies?” Clint asked eyeing him, only for Bucky to poke him in the ribs and make him cackle in delight laughter.

“You know what I meant.”

“Yes, yes, okay, so...I’m sure humans and my kind make babies the same way, coupling and then laying the egg if-”

“What? We don’t lay eggs!” Bucky squeaked, eyes going wide.

“Oh...huh, I always thought you did,” Clint replied looking over to him in thought, then he shrugged, “Well, anyway, after the coupling the females can either choose to carry the egg or lay it in the male who carries it to term,” he said, “And then boop nine months later a little merbaby,” he grinned, “My brother had a baby a few years back, he was sooo cute, and then another a few years after that haven’t seen them since they were born though as he went off to live with his mate in her colony, I should probably visit him soon...huh.”

“...okay, well...good to know,” Bucky said, even more thrown by the revelation that merpeople laid eggs. Though, from a biological standpoint that actually made a lot of sense.

“Haha, sorry, I guess humans are a lot different from us.”

“Yep,” Bucky nodded and then frowned, “And Sirens?”

“So...Sirens used to be the same, but only the females carry the babies these days because there aren't any male sirens in the local clans anymore, there used to be male sirens too, but they started dying out a long while ago, I can’t remember why, they’re pretty rare these days, so Sirens adapted, they were able to use their natural abilities to take men’s lives as well as their wills, and then basically...swapped them for the new life of a siren baby.”

“That is utterly terrifying,” Bucky said, looking at him wide-eyed.

“Yeah, they’re far too proud to breed with anything other than more sirens, despite you know, males like me with Siren blood, the merblood is too much for them.”

“So their desire to remain pure will lead to their own destruction,” Bucky said, “Except for the whole sucking the life out of good men and using them as unwilling baby makers.”

“Yeah...it’s...not really seen as acceptable by anyone else even other siren clans aren’t okay with it, but we can’t really do anything about it,” Clint shrugged.

“Why not?” Bucky asked, glancing at him, it was actually kind of interesting learning about the politics of sea society.

“Well, what could we do?” he asked, “Killing them just...because they are trying to survive? We're not really big on that unless we have no other choice. We did try helping them, you know, when it first started happening, that’s why I’m part siren in the first place.”

Bucky nodded, “That’s fair...things in the sea must be hard...with pollution on top of all that too…”

“Pollution?” Clint asked.

“Yeah, all the stuff humans leave in the water?” Bucky explained, “There are plenty of humans who think it’s gross and terrible too, but it’s been nearly impossible to change on a large scale.”

“Aaah, yeah, most of us don’t appreciate it, sometimes there are okay or interesting things, but most of the time it is pretty gross.”

“Yeah, pretty destructive too,” Bucky sighed then cleared his throat, “Whelp, now that I know the intricacies of mersex-”

“Hey, you’re the one who asked,” Clint laughed, “But carry on.”

Bucky gave him an amused look, “What other trinkets did you get?”

“Oh!” he pulled his bag around, “Okay, so, I also got this,” he pulled out the longs slender knife like thing, “Pretty sure it’s like a knife, but I mean, it looks like one, so I guess that’s cheating.”

Bucky glanced at it and then grinned, “Actually you’re not, because it’s not a knife.”

“What really?” Clint blinked at him, “Then what else can it be?”

“Eeeh, why don’t you guess?” Bucky hummed, knowing he likely would never get it, but he kind of liked hearing Clint guesses, he was pretty smart.

Clint frowned and toyed with it in his hand, “Okay...I guess it’s not very sharp,” he admitted, “Not very good for cutting...can use it to wedge in things though...would be good to open clams and muscles, but I guess you guys don’t use it for that.”

“No...but you’re on the right track, it’s for opening something,” he said smiling fondly, he knew Clint was smart.

“Something humans have...uh…” he frowned down at it, and Bucky smiled.

“It’s okay, you probably wouldn’t have come across them, it’s a letter opener,” he said, “Letters are messages put on paper that are sent all over the place from person to person.”

“Oh...that sounds handy,” Clint said, “Well, I am going to use it as a knife,” he said grinning.

“Makes sense,” Bucky laughed again, “You’re really intuitive, you know that?”

“Hmm?” Clint blinked at him as he put the letter opener turned knife back into his seaweed bag.

“You’re smart, you can see the function of things by just looking at them, even though they’re more or less unknown to you,” Bucky explained, “It’s a very valuable skill.”

“Oh,” Clint said, “Well...thank you,” he said, “I’ve...kinda just always done it,” he shrugged, “It’s fun for me to try and guess what everything I find is for...you know now that I can find out what everything actually truly is, I want to take you back home so you can tell me what all my things are to know if I’m right,” he laughed.

“I’m sure it’s all very close to what you think,” he said, “You’re very good at it.”

Clint smiled again and laid wiggled to make himself more comfortable, “So...what’s it like on land?”

“Well, it’s drier, for one thing.” he drawled, then shrugged, “More people, more smells, louder, at least, where I’m from.”

“Where’s that?” Clint asked curiously.

“New York City, Brooklyn, used to have a little apartment with my best friend, he said he was going to stay, but I doubt it, it was pretty far from his school.”

“School?”

“Oh, um so it’s where everyone starts going at a young age to learn lots of things like-” he paused when he heard Clint giggling then he gave him a dry look, “You know what school is.”

“Hee~ Yeah, we have it too I just wanted to know if it was the same or not,” he said, “Sorry sorry, keep going.”

“You have school?” Bucky asked a little surprised.

“Yeah, we go for a few years as kids to learn things like what clans are which and how to differentiate them, the history of clan clashes, and how to gather and hunt and lots of things, what about you?”

“Well we start going to school very young and go until we reach adulthood we learn things like reading and writing and math and lots of things, some people choose to carry on with school and go to college which helps with specific things to learn about, or some people join the military, that’s what I did.”

“I see, and the military...that’s...like guards...right?” Clint asked, “You guys protect other humans and go to other guards and train?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Bucky replied, that was the very basic principle, he didn’t want to get into the details, they’d be here for days trying to figure it out.

Clint nodded, “It’s interesting how much is similar, but also how much is different between us,” he said, “But we still seem to get along fine.”

“Yeah,” Bucky said and then sighed, “But...not everyone would react like me.”

Clint huffed a soft sigh, “I know...I just wish they did, I’ve wanted to learn more about humans since I was little, but...I was also always taught to stay away...humans hurt and hunt us, and if they found out the truth...no one would be safe.”

Bucky sighed and reached out to rest a hand on his arm, feeling the scales there, and how the texture changed from his skin to his scales, “I hate to agree, but...yeah...there are people in this world who would do terrible things to you and your kind if they ever found you,” he said softly, “I...would rather you be safe when you drop me off too, so if you need to let me just...float to the beach...that would be fine.”

“I’m not leaving you here!” Clint said immediately, scandalized.

“No! No, I meant when we get closer,” Bucky clarified, “Just so no one sees you.”

Clint relaxed and nodded, “Okay, I guess that’s what we’ll do.”

Bucky nodded, “So...tell me more about mermaid society.”

Clint eyed him, “Mermaid story for a human story?”

“Sure,” Bucky smiled.

 

That’s how they carried out for the next several days, Clint found good places to rest not many were covered though, which seemed to be bad for both of them, especially as Bucky was really starting to get dehydrated, he could eat, and while there was moisture in the seaweed and fish, it wasn’t quite enough, but he thought he could make it until they got to where Clint was taking him.

They were still a week out, he knew he’d feel better if they just stayed out of the sun more.

“What if we start traveling at night?” He asked once they were settled in their new rock nook this one was pretty uncomfortable, which was saying something, as they’d all been uncomfortable so far, “It would probably be better for both of us- unless navigating at night is harder for you?”

Clint shrugged, “I could, I know exactly where I’m headed but...it’s just...there are some really dangerous creatures that come out at night around here…”

“Aaaah…” Bucky didn’t think he wanted to encounter them.

“I could potentially drive them off, but I don’t know how it would affect you,” he said, “So, the siren thing right? Okay, so female sirens have the ability to attract potential mates or food, which could be anyone, but it’s usually what makes sailors go nuts and jump off of ships, male sirens can do the opposite to keep people and animals away from their resting place and keep young safe, I have a sort of version of this ability, I don’t really use it though, ‘cause I don’t really need to, but I could try.”

Bucky hummed, “Well, would it be easier for you to rest during the day out of the sun, try to find more rocks with shade, and then swim at night?”

Clint considered, “Yeah...probably.”

“Then let’s try it,” Bucky said.

“Kay,” Clint said and then his eyebrows turned down and frowned and he was silent for a long while then, “Alright….anything?”

Bucky blinked, absolutely nothing had changed, he didn’t feel any different.

“Uh...nope?”

“Huh...okay then I guess we can try it,” he said smiling, “That should help, the sun really is beating down. Bleck.”

“Yeah, I don’t even want to know how sunburnt my face and head are,” Bucky sighed, he was glad he still had long sleeves at least, so the rest of his body was covered.

“You are kind of red, like a lobster,” Clint offered and snickered when Bucky scowled at him, Clint sighed once he was done snickering and rolled over, “Alright, if we’re leaving tonight I guess I should go find the next place-”

“No way, you’re exhausted, rest first and then you can go scout, and you’ll need to eat before then too,” Bucky said firmly.

“You sound like you say things like that a lot,” Clint said and Bucky snorted.

“My best friend, he’d be reckless and forget things all the time just to be a stubborn jackass, I had to remind him constantly, I hope he’s doing okay….” he shook his head, “I wonder if my mom and sisters know I’m MIA yet…”

“It won’t matter because you’ll be home soon,” he said and Bucky smiled gratefully, both at what Clint was doing for him and his reassurance.

“Only thanks to you,” he said softly and Clint huffed. "Thank you for going so out of the way for me."

“Please this is the best adventure ever, my mother is going to freak out when she finds out, totally worth it though.”

“Yeah?” Bucky asked Clint shrugged.

“She’s been kind of protective of me since my brother left, I think she just misses him,” he offered, “So she’s just clinging to her last baby,” he shook his head, “Aah, now I feel a little bad, but it’s okay, she’ll understand.”

“She will?”

“My obsession with humans has been a lifelong thing, she’s well aware,” he drawled, “It’s been a running joke for many of my colony that I’d drop anything to get my hands on human things, some of the elders don’t approve of course, but eh, most of them are just grumpy sticklers.”

“Ahaaaa, so the first guess is that you found human stuff, not that you’re dead,” Bucky said, which was probably good.

“Pretty much, though this will be longer than I’ve ever been away before...a very good adventure,” he said, “It’ll be fine.”

“Alright then, well, I wish there was some way I could help everyone be reassured and to thank you,” Bucky said, and he did, but once again he didn’t know how.

Clint flapped his hand, “Just don’t go mermaid fishing and we’ll call it even.”

“Oh please, you save my life and I have to stop fishing, that’s totally fair,” he rolled his eyes.

“Well, when you put it like that…”

Bucky shrugged, “Sorry it’s just...I’ve had fairness instilled in me since I was young, having four little sisters does that to you.”

“Four? Wow!” Clint shook his head, “No wonder you ran off to the sea,” he laughed, “Scary!”

“You have no idea,” Bucky laughed back, “They are terrifying.”

Clint grinned at him, “Then I’ll be glad to know you’ll be safe with them when you get back.”

“Most definitely,” Bucky agreed, returning the grin.

 

The night journey’s made things much easier, especially as Clint managed to find a little island with trees and most importantly, coconuts, Bucky was able to break them open and drink the water trapped inside them, as well as eat the fibers. It was great. Lazing about on a beach and sleeping under the shade of the trees almost felt like a vacation, he was able to rest much better in the sand and get a very good rest so by the time Clint came back onto the beach after his own rest in the water, they were both in very good moods.

They had more fish and seaweed and then back in the water, Bucky with his arm wrapped around Clint’s chest as he started for their final destination, one more stop and then they’d make it to civilization.

They were only a few hours in when Bucky heard something and his grip on Clint changed, making the mer stop.

“What, what is it?” Clint asked, slightly out of breath, he glanced around but didn’t see anything.

“I thought I just heard something…” Bucky started but then stopped as the noise came back suddenly.

“It’s a boat,” Clint hissed, and Bucky agreed with a nod, it was a speedboat of some kind. There weren’t any lights nearby which meant they had a very real chance of getting hit and killed.

“Shit,” Bucky hissed back, Clint dropped his hold on him and turned to look at him, as Bucky bobbed up and down at suddenly losing his floatation, but Clint grabbed hold of him again.

“Do you trust me?” he asked quickly and Bucky nodded.

“Of course,” he said without thought, because after all of this, how could Bucky not trust him?

Clint nodded and then surged forward and pressed their lips together.

Bucky was shocked, to say the least, and then a moment later he realized they’d sunk down underneath the water.

Clint was blowing air into his mouth.

_Oh._

Oh, right, of course, that made sense.

He was making sure Bucky wouldn’t drown while they were under the water to not get hit by the boat. That was fancy, and it was just like that one scene in Hook with the mermaids and Robin Williams character.

Who knew some things were right.

Well, now he had to focus on the breathing, come on Bucky, focus. He felt one of Clint’s hands on his chest to make sure he was taking in air, and then he pulled back and Bucky controlled his breathing so it didn’t all come out in one big dramatic bubble. A steady stream of bubbles left his nose instead and he held onto Clint’s arm as support. He couldn’t see under the water at all in the dark, so he was completely dependant on Clint.

Somehow, he was okay with that.

They were under the water for a long time, a few more instances of Clint breathing for him and then finally with a gentle swish of his tail they were rising again, slowly their heads crested the water and Bucky could see again.

“It’s gone,” Clint said, “I could feel them come overhead and then leave.”

“Okay, good,” Bucky muttered, wiping the water out of his face, “That was weird, who the hell would be driving a boat in the middle of the night with no lights on?”

“I really don’t know…” Clint said, frowning under the moonlight.

“Oh...wait,” Bucky sighed, “Human or drug traffickers would be driving a boat in the middle of the night with no lights on,” he rubbed his face again, “Shit.”

“What’s...human trafficker?” Clint asked and Bucky shook his head.

“Nothing good,” he said, “But there’s not much we can do about it,” he shook his head, “I’ll try to remember where we are and report it to my superiors when we get back.”

“Okay,” Clint said though it was clear he was confused, “You think we should keep going?”

“Yeah, best not to stick around,” Bucky said, watching Clint nod then turn around and then loop Bucky’s arm around his chest again so they could keep going.

Of course, that left Bucky thinking about the feel of Clint’s lips on his own and how he was pressed to his naked back, and that was the only thing he could think about the whole swim to the next stop.

Uh-oh.

 

The final stop was a nice rock outcropping that was hidden behind a little maze, Bucky was able to squeeze in and then have cover, unfortunately Clint couldn’t make it in as it was too awkward for him, but it was good cover, and there was an area for him to lay down, the only problem was that there was no way for Clint to change his bandage. The other problem was that they couldn’t really talk, but they were both so tired that in the end, it didn’t matter.

The next day Clint looked over in the direction they would be heading to get Bucky to land, and felt...he felt torn.

He didn’t want to let Bucky go. They’d spent all of a week and a half together and most of that time had been spent traveling without speaking, just having him clinging onto him, dependant and giving Clint a purpose, to protect and save him. It was a good feeling, knowing that he had protected and saved him, but at the same time...

He really didn’t know why the thought of never seeing him again was making him hurt.

He was just a human, he’d only been doing the right thing, saving him from sirens, and making sure he got home safely.

It was a good deed, right?

But why did it hurt?

He probably would never know, but when the sun came up the next day, he was resolute, there wasn’t any possible way to change the outcome, so he would take Bucky to the other humans and they could both carry on with their lives.

He swam back around to the entrance to the rocks, which he’d known Bucky could fit through by eyeing it. It was probably a good thing they hadn’t chatted the last night together, Clint didn’t think he’d have been able to let him go.

“Heeeey!~” he called into the rocks, “Wake up sleepy head! I have food!”

“Yeah, yeah!” a voice called back, “You’d make a great drill sergeant.”

“I have no clue what that is, but I’ll take your word for it,” Clint replied grinning, his smile growing when he saw Bucky twisting out.

“It’s a person in the army who gets to yell at people,” Bucky explained, his own face lighting up when he saw Clint.

“That sounds like lots of fun,” Clint laughed, “Here, got some good, fishy breakfast for you.”

“You know...I think I’m gonna be off fish for a little while after this,” Bucky said as he took the proffered food and sat down on a ledge provided by the rocks, his legs sitting in the water near Clint.

“What else would you eat?” Clint asked, genuinely curious.

“God, so much; beef, pork, venison, lamb, and that’s just the meat options,” he said, “I think the first thing I’m going to eat is a steak.”

“What’s that taste like?” Clint asked cocking his head to the side in a way that made Bucky’s eyes soften in fondness.

“Well...it’s juicy and rich and when it’s made well just full of flavor and tender ooh...I really want a steak now,” Bucky said and the look on his face made Clint break out into laughter.

“Sorry I asked,” he cackled in glee.

“Naaw, it’s okay,” Bucky laughed, “I’m just sorry you can’t have any.”

“Well, you probably have to cook it, huh? Who knows how I’d handle it, I think I’ll let you have them all,” he said.

“So generous.”

“I do try,” Clint fluttered his eyelashes, making Bucky laugh. It was a good thing to finish their breakfast on, the sun was starting to crest on the horizon, hopefully by the time they got near it would still dark enough for no one to see Clint.

“Alright, we ready to go?” he asked, “We should get going soon or it’ll be too light and we’ll have to wait another day."

“Why don’t we?” Bucky’s mouth said before his brain caught up.

“What?” Clint blinked at him and Bucky went pink.

“Shit sorry,” he put his hand to his face, “I’m...just-”

“It’s okay,” Clint said softly, “I get it...it’s been nice getting to know you...but…”

“But, I really do need to get home,” Bucky replied, “I...thank you, again, for all of this.”

“Of course, you just make sure you get home and get your steak,” Clint said, smiling softly, “I really just want you to be safe, that’s the best thanks I need.”

“You’re a very good merperson you know?”

“Thanks,” Clint laughed, “Alright...ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Bucky said, smiling with a tinge of sadness.

He was glad to get close to home, but he was sad to see Clint go. He would surely never forget him, or this weird wild ride, he would definitely have to tell his grandchildren about this.

 

Once they made it within sight of the beach which had noticeable buildings further inland Clint stopped, they were floating a decent way out and Bucky could see that there was in fact civilization, and it was kind of...weird.

He had spent days on the water, surrounded by the great vast blue and...and not once had he felt hopeless or in danger, but now, the moment he was going to go back to his world, he was nervous.

He really didn’t know where these feelings were coming from they didn’t make any sense, and he honestly did want to go home, he wanted to be dry and clean and not be wearing his gross salt crusted uniform.

He missed his mother and sisters and Steve and wanted to get back home, and probably most importantly, he needed to get his arm looked at.

“Well, I guess this is it…”

“I guess it is...you going to be okay from here, or should I go in further?”

“Won’t it be easier for you to be seen?” Bucky asked, “I don’t want to risk you, I should make it okay.”

“You only have one arm, are you sure?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Fine take me in twenty more feet,”

“What’s a feet?” Clint asked slowly.

Bucky paused and then burst into laughter, “Sorry! Of course you- no okay, just a little further and then I think I can go the rest.”

“Kay,” Clint said and then grabbed his hand and pulled him several meters closer, “How’s that?”

“Uh...bit closer…” Bucky said, a little distracted that Clint’s hand was holding his.

Clint pulled him a few more feet closer, “Now?”

“Uh...closer,” he said and Clint seemed to get the point now, and swam closer to him, “...closer?”

Clint smirked, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a sailor try to stall going back to land this bad, and that’s saying something.”

“Well...what can I say, the call of the sea is hard to resist for sailors,” he grinned, and Clint rolled his eyes.

“You know...you could just ask for a kiss goodbye,” he said and Bucky smirked.

“Now where’s the fun in that?” he asked back and then couldn’t stop himself and pressed their lips together in a moment of slight madness, but it seemed like neither of them cared, Bucky managed to get his hand up to Clint’s hair, tangling it in the long strands, and he could feel it building up and-

Clint tore himself away, shoving Bucky towards the beach and threw himself back into the water, without a word or looking back. His tail flicked up, the distant rising sun glittering off his scales as his tail threw a sparkling array of water droplets into the air, giving him plenty of time to get very far away before Bucky could even gasp.

It only took a few minutes for him to be out of sight completely, leaving Bucky floating staring after him knowing he’d probably never see him again.

Everything left a feeling deep in his gut, one he couldn’t comprehend, but knew he’d likely never get an answer to.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching up with the boys as the rest catches up with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbetated and unedited, I just wanted to crank it out as there's still so much more to get to, but I hated leaving you all hanging. I hope this helps until I can get to the conclusion!

“Okay now try gripping.”

The mechanical hand moved slowly, wires and bands stretching and motors humming while gears shifted, all easy to see without the casing in place. It was slow, but it was still able to wrap around the top of a soda bottle, barely able to grasp, but still managing to close around the top.

“Nice, can you lift it?”

The bottle came off the table for a brief second before slipping between the metal frames of fingers and then falling back onto the table.

“Damn, well that was still way better than last time, I wonder if we can tighten the bands so the grip is a little better.”  

“Yeah, can’t really argue.” Bucky agreed, “That might work. Can I see the specs?”

“Yeah sure, but they’re perfect,” Tony Stark said giving him a look which Bucky ignored. He was very good at ignoring Tony’s looks, he’d gotten used to them quickly after they’d started working together three months ago.

Bucky grabbed the papers covered in lines forming the drawing of the arm he was currently wearing, he looked them over despite Tony’s frown, he made a few notes of his own on his notebook and then handed them back, also ignoring the sigh Tony gave as the man shoved them in his briefcase.

Bucky didn’t really care if he irritated Tony’s mechanical engineering sensibilities, this was his project after all, Tony was only meant to be helping, but Bucky got the feeling the man didn’t know what that word really meant. But still, he was grateful to him, he wouldn’t be where he was now without him.

He’d started going to school about four months previous, and somehow Tony stark had heard of his wish to create an advanced arm prosthetic and bullied his way onto the project despite the fact that Bucky was literally in his first semester of mechanical engineering, the arm was meant to be what he’d finished with by the end of schooling. He was planning to make it his dissertation.

But when Tony Stark got an idea in his head…

“Well, I’d better get back to my job…” the billionaire sighed like he wanted someone to stop him from doing so.

“Okay,” Bucky said not looking up from his notes, only adding a few more as he consulted one of his textbooks.

He didn’t even feel slightly bad when Tony huffed and then slouched his way out of the room, he only rolled his eyes.

If Tony was wanting to get to be around Steve he’d have to try better than befriending Bucky. The two hot heads had literally only met twice and both times Tony had gotten Steve so riled up he’d ended up shouting in his face, which was a sight, considering Tony had about a foot on Steve’s height. Next time Bucky was totally going to get a picture of it.

Bucky knew Stark was enamored with Steve, it was hard not to be, he was a raging ball of righteous passion and morals. 

Bucky also knew that if Steve calmed down, he’d probably like Tony, but Bucky was also not a matchmaker and he was more amused watching Tony trying desperately to get into Steve’s good graces through Bucky when that was so not the way to do it.

But that was neither here nor there, he was here for a reason and he wanted to focus on that not his best friends crushes.

He sighed and pushed his notes away, glancing over at the lumps covered in cloth on the table next to the one he was working on. He stood up and shuffled over, pulling it back to reveal the maybe actual reason he’d decided to go back to school. 

It wasn’t anywhere near finished, but...Bucky was determined, he wanted to find some way to see Clint again, and if it meant creating his own damn technology to find mermaids, then so be it.

He’d started work on the locator the moment he’d access to parts, but he had to be careful, he was here to mainly work on the arm prototype still attached to his stump. He’d of course been allowed to work on other projects, the professor who’d sponsored him, Dr. Helen Cho, had made sure he would have everything he needed, she was very excited about the project and also the one who’d gotten Tony involved. 

A metal arm that could function in water without rusting or causing buoyancy or sinking and be fully functional, it would be the first of its’ kind. So if he succeeded it would be a huge step for the prosthetic wearing community, as it could lead to other advancements. He was excited for it as having an arm like it would be pretty great too, but his heart wasn’t as into it as he’d hoped.

He’d wanted it to be, he’d been really trying, he didn’t even want to start on a ‘mermaid locator’ but he hadn’t been able to stop himself, excelling in all of his other classes and getting as much lab time as he wanted had given him too much freedom and thus, led to the locator being further along than his arm. He didn’t even know how.

Sure he knew how sonar worked and was using some of that technology to figure things out but he’d had to create completely new things, as apparently being a mermaid was still far beyond human technology.

There was a picture of him being carried to shore by a dolphin. It had explained everything, he’d been saved by a dolphin and the world was in awe, what wonderful animals. And then no one bothered to ask again.

But Bucky knew damn well it had been Clint.

His family was fully convinced by the story and hadn’t really asked more, the only one who knew there was something going on with him was Steve, who Bucky didn’t think he could actually tell. Steve was in his final semester of school and was very very stressed. He’d be graduating with a Masters, and already had job offers from a few places, so he was totally stressed out.

The only thing Bucky had done was ask him to draw a face for him if that face happened to be the smiling visage of the merman who saved him, no one else needed to know that. It was all behind him he had the rest of his life set out ready and waiting for him, he just had to live it. No more talk of mermaids and finding them, surely. Focusing on what he had was better. He pulled the cloth more securely around the unfinished locator and turned away, going through the motions of taking off his arm so he could head home for the night.

Bucky would keep the secret to himself, even if deep down, in his soul, he desperately wanted to return to the sea.

  
  


“Clint! Wake up!” 

Clint flailed dramatically out of his sleeping nook and floated down to the algae covered floor of his grotto, where his tail landed on his head.

“Uhg,” he groaned, “No.”

“Uhg, yes, get up, you have been a sore lump for ages, it’s getting old. Very old. Almost as old as you.” 

Clint opened his eyes to glower at the mermaid, Kate grinned her a toothy smirk at him making her look feral.

“You’re mean,” he said, and she only rolled her eyes.

“Get up,” she said, “You’re going to come on my route today.”

“What?” he said looking at her and swatting his hair out of his face, it was getting way too long, he hadn’t cut it in months not since- “Why are you smiling like that, it’s creepy, I’m telling America!”

Kate rolled her eyes, “Get up, Clint, your sulking is driving me crazy, and I refuse to let you ‘deal with it’ any longer. I’m taking you to Barney.”

“What? Why?” He said pushing himself off the algae and floating up so he was actually able to face her.

“Because I said so, now come on, grab what you need, I’ll help you braid your hair,” she said, swatting it out of her own face as it floated up to tickle her nose.

“I’ve got it,” he said as he moved around grabbing his bag and shoving things inside, going to grab a seasilk tie to tie his hair back. He started braiding his hair, but it really was getting long, it was annoying, Kate sighed and swatted his hands away and grabbed his comb so she could braid it for him.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were growing it out for someone, but of course that’s silly, you completely avoided the Mating festival this year.”

Clint shot her a look over his shoulder which she ignored and continued to braid his hair, then she finished, tied it off and tossed it over his shoulder with a little snap so it swished around in the water and smacked Clint in the nose.

“Hey!” he frowned at her but she just grinned unapologetically.

“Alright, ready to go?” she asked and he sighed, grabbed his extra pouch of urchin needles, and anything else he might need for the travel and long stay, and shoved them in his bag before slinging it over his head and shoulder before nodding. Ready to go, even if it was weird.

Taking him to Barney was weird, seeing as it was a whole days swim away and definitely not in the normal patrol patterns, and seriously, why go to Barney? He saw his brother enough, right? Okay so it had been a long while since he’d seen him and his mother had gone to visit him and-

“Did my mother put you up to this?” he asked as he followed her out of his grotto, eyes narrowed at the back of her head.

“Absolutely, not like it took much convincing, seriously Clint, you are a wreck,” She told him, looking over her shoulder at him, the worry in her eyes gave him slight pause before it made him scowl.

“I’m fine,” he insisted, frowning, his hands tightening into fists, because he was fine, really and if he could convince himself that he didn’t feel empty it would be true. Apparently he hadn’t been doing a very good job of convincing everyone else.

“Clint…” Kate stopped, “You...really need to be with your family right now...you were really attached to that human weren’t you?”

Clint flushed, “I was- it was only a week! It didn’t-! I’m not attached!” 

Kate sighed, “Come on,” she said more gently, “We just want to make sure you’re going to be okay.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Clint sighed, too tired to really argue or get more offended about it, instead he just followed Kate, making sure to keep her own deep purple tail in sight the whole way there so he didn’t get sidetracked.

The trek was long, and Clint found he was much more tired doing it than he should be, they took several breaks and Kate hunted for some food, making Clint feel utterly useless, he should have been able to hunt for himself but he was so tired. Even gathering and helping weave and all his other duties tired him out these days. Hunting was almost too much.

Maybe this whole human attachment thing was a bit more of an issue than he’d really thought. It was weird, he didn’t know why this would be affecting him so much, it was just a human he’d crushed on a little, that was it.

Clint swam after Kate the whole way her black hair a little hypnotizing as it swirled in the water as she swam ahead of him, it was all he could do as the feeling of exhaustion was fast approaching and making him eager for a sleeping nook to slide into. After what felt like way too long they finally came across the looming darkness that was the giant underwater mountain that housed the clan inside of the caves and tunnel network inside of it.

They were greeted by Clint’s mother, Edith, who swam out to meet them, she was a sight for sore eyes, even if Clint had just seen here a few weeks ago. 

“Clint, sweetheart,” she said her clawed fingers coming up to delicately cup his cheeks.

“Hey, Mom,” he said and she smiled gently, the blue scales on her face glittering softly from the glowing algae on the walls.

“I’m glad you made it alright, Barney is just putting the little ones down, why don’t you go find him while I-” she cut herself off and her head snapped to the entrance of the cave, Clint also looked out and saw Kate poised at the entrance her hand hovering over her own pouch of urchin needles while her eyes tracked something, Edith looked out past her then turned back to Clint and smiled, “Go to your brother okay? We’ll handle this.”

“What, no, I can help-” he started going for his own pouch but his mother shoved him a little more forcefully.

“No, my darling, go find your brother, I’m sure the other guards for the clan know already, we’ll take care of it,” she said with more force. He bit his lip, then nodded, he couldn’t say no to his mom when she talked with that tone.

He looked out at Kate who was still eyeing out into the darkness while his mother went to grab a spear that was on the cave wall next to the entrance, then she moved to position herself next to Kate, and Clint being tired and unable to really function on his own, did as told and went to go find his brother.

Luckily after years and years of swimming after his brother he knew his scent well enough to differentiate it from all the other mers located in the caves, even though his scent had changed subtly because of his mate, it was still his big brother.

He had to plaster himself to the cave wall a few times as several squads of guards swam swiftly past to go to the front entrance, and of course Clint had no idea why, but he knew he’d find out later. It was probably just some Dolphinmers getting territorial or something, they were assholes like that.

But he was a little too tired to think about it now, instead he poked his head into the cave that he could hear giggles coming from and had the distinct and comforting familial smell of his brother inside.   
He grinned as he saw his big brother covered in small merchildren clinging to him, well two were clinging to him, the third was sleeping in a seaweed sling attached to his chest.

“Come on you rascals, bed!” he growled making the two little boys giggle.

“Dun wanna!” 

“No bed!”

“You better or I’ll eat you up!” he threatened teasingly pretending to bite little fingers, only earning more giggles, Clint had to suppress a laugh, Barney had always been better at riling kids up than getting them to sleep. He should know, Barney riled him up constantly. 

“Nana said she was gonna tell us a story first!” the oldest claimed, his little blue tail trying to his his dad in the face.

“Well Nana isn’t here, and I say bed, so, move your tails, come on!” Barney said holding his arms up so the two kids could wrap their tails around his arms and cling to him more easily.

“Goodness, bedtime anarchy, why am I not surprised?” Clint said as he moved the rest of the way in, all of their heads turned to him.

“Clint,” Barney said offering a soft smile just as the two older kids released their dad and then shot through the water at Clint.

“Uncle Clint!”

“Unc’ C’int!” 

“Oof!” Clint grunted as the two kids swam headfirst into his chest, he wrapped an arm around each of them, “Careful there guppies,” he laughed, “Aren’t you supposed to be going to bed?”

“Nooo! Wanna stay up with you!” Charlie said, his little bottom lip sticking out in a pout as he clung to Clint’s hand, his tail swishing back and forth eagerly now while another copper red tail matching his fathers was threatening to his Clint in the face.

“Wit’ you!” Jamie agreed, his little arms wrapping around his neck, as curled up around Clint’s back and over his neck, smacking his chin.

“Aaaah, I’m not gonna be much fun,  _ I’m _ gonna go to bed, so you’d just be lonesome and staring at my sleepy fins,” he said shrugging, “So you’d better go to bed too.”

“Aww, no!” Charlie gaped.

“Sleep wit Unc’ C’int!” Jamie suggested.

Clint laughed, “We’ll see, maybe tomorrow, I’ll be here, why don’t you go on kiddos, Mama will be really proud of you if you’re asleep before she gets back, right?” 

“Yeaaah,” Charlie pouted, “But I don’t wanna!”

“Charlie,” Barney said tiredly, “Come on, little jelly, it’s time for bed, you can play with Uncle Clint tomorrow.”

“...promise?” Charlie asked, his big eyes pleading. Clint nodded while Barney replied, it seemed to be enough for Charlie.

“Yes, now shoo, both of you, I’ll come give you kisses in a little bit,” he said, as he swam forward to detach Jamie from his uncle, he whined a little but followed his brother to their sleeping nook.

Barney shook his head as he watched them go then turned back to Clint, “Hey baby brother,” he said and Clint snorted then swam forward for a hug, gently of course because of the sleeping babe between them.

“Hey big brother,” Clint replied, “How’s it going?”

“Well, compared to you, really damn good,” he said and Clint scowled at him, “What? I’m just saying, you look terrible.”

“Wow, thanks, I can really see how this whole idea was meant to cheer me up,” Clint said flatly, Barney rolled his eyes.

“I just meant- you falling for a human is totally not a surprise, but the fact you bonded with one, that’s a bit of a surprise,” he said and Clint blinked at him.

“I didn’t bond with him, we just-” he flapped his hands around, “There was no bonding, honestly, I kissed him, like once and that was it.”

“That’s it...really?” Barney asked, “I feel like you’re leaving something out,” he said, “You have to be, otherwise you wouldn’t be this sick.”

“I’m not sick! I’m just tired, I just need some time to relax!” Clint insisted, as he had been, for way too long.

“It has been six moons Clint, you’re sick, you’re  _ heart _ sick!”

“What? I am not, we don't get heart sick,” Clint scoffed.

Barney turned to look at him, really look at him and then gaped, “Oh holy blowfish, you don’t know, how can you not know?”

“Know what?” Clint snapped, crossing his arms, his tail flicking about in irritation.

Barney rubbed his face, “Maybe we should wait for mom…”

“Wait for- Barney why-?!” but he got cut off by a quiet but persistent cry. Barney blinked and looked down at the little pudgy fist now waving from the sling on his chest.

“Awww, shhhh baby girl, it's okay,” Barney cooed, taking the little hand in between his fingers, “You're okay, you're hungry aren't you?” 

Clint swam a bit closer to look down at his niece, she looked just like her mother, green and blue scales decorated over dark flesh, she was adorable.

He smiled down at her, “She’s so sweet,” he said, she was very new, only a few weeks, if Clint remembered right.

“Maya,” Barney said and Clint smiled down at her offering his own finger for her to grab.

“Hey there Maya,” he cooed, looking at the bright green eyes looking up at him, “Wow, I wonder where she got those from,” he laughed.

“I think Simone’s brother had green eyes,” Barney said, “She’s going to be quite the beauty,” he said with proud.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Clint laughed, “How is Simone doing?” he asked, “She’s back at it, right?” 

“Yeah, she’s doing good, she was more than ready to head back to guard, she likes keeping busy,” Barney said and Clint was more than happy to have the conversation turn around so quickly.

“I get that,” he said, “Not that you aren’t busy with both of the boys and now Maya.”

“Ha, you have no idea,” Barney laughed, “They are all energy all the time, but Charlie joins the school next year, so it’ll just be Jamie and Maya until Jamie goes,” he shrugged,  “Won’t be too bad, and Mom said she would help too, which will be good, I need it.”

Clint nodded, “I think mom is just happy to have so many grandmers,” he said, “She’d steal them away if she thought she could get away with it.”

“She might be able to get away with it for a little bit,” Barney said rubbing his chin, “Simone and I haven’t really had much time alone lately.”

“Ewwwww,” Clint sing songed and Barney rolled his eyes.

“You are a child,” he shook his head then turned as more people entered the cave, one of whom was his mate, Barney beamed at her as she came in, swimming up to her so he could press his lips to hers in a light peck.

Clint watched and suddenly felt the emptiness inside him like he never had before at the sight of his brother and his mate, smiling at each other, Barney reached over to gently trace her cheek, intimate, sweet and loving. God it hurt, he could feel his longing built up in his chest, he felt like he was going to break, what  _ was _ this? Sharing a single kiss with Bucky had reduced him to this.  _ Why? _

“Clint,” his mother’s voice pulled him out of the storm in his head and he jerked, looking over to her, blinking in surprised.

“What?” he said and then saw everyone else looking at him too, which automatically put him ill at ease, “Whaaat?”

“Sweetie, we have some talking we need to do,” she said gently.

“Oh my goddess, this better not be an intervention,” he groaned, “I’m fine! I’m just-”

“You’re heart sick, my love,” she said softly, and sent a burst of bubbles from his nose.

“We don’t get heartsick that’s a-”

“Siren thing?” Barney finished, “Yeah, yeah it is, we  _ are _ part siren.”

“Yeah, but not that much,” he said frowning, looking at his mother who smiled sadly at him.

“I should have told you sooner...I was going to tell you when you chose a mate...but…” she shook her head, “I was too late.”

“What?” Clint frowned, then his tired brain seemed to catch up, “Wait, wait...are you going to tell me that I’m heartsick because we’re way more siren than I thought?”

“Yes,” she said, “Your grandmother was a full blooded Siren,” she said, “Your father’s mother in fact, and then, my own grandmother was also a Siren and then my father was part siren...you have a lot of siren blood in you, my darling.” 

“Wait...you’re saying...dad was  _ half siren _ ?” he asked, gaping, “But- but-! He always hated Sirens! He’d get super pissy anytime they were mentioned!” 

“He was, he was never very fond of that part of his heritage, but that’s only because his mother was ostracised for mating with his father, the clan she left was very bloodpure and so saw her a traitor,” she explained sadly, “I was never able to meet her, she died before I met your father...” 

Clint gaped a little, and it looked like Barney was listening too, he didn’t know this either? Well that was slightly reassuring.

“My point is, you have a lot of siren blood in you and that is why they’re after you,” she said as if that explained everything.

“Wait  _ what? _ ” he went wide eyed, “They’re after me?!”

“You didn’t notice we were being followed basically the whole way here?” Kate asked, then shook her head, “Of course not, you were out of it the whole time.”

“I was not,” Clint said, but it was a weak protest, he really had been out of it.

“Yes my darling, you’re projecting your desperate need for your mate, and have been for some time now,” Edith explained, “We were hoping you’d get control of it, but it’s only gotten stronger, and so...any siren clan nearby who is desperate for males...well...”

Clint went five shades whiter. All of the siren clans nearby were not the good kind, they used to be, a long time ago, they and the mers got along great, but these days, not so much. These days they were likely to rip Clint apart just as much as try to mate with him. But honestly, either option made him feel sick.

“Oh…” he whispered, “So...I’m putting everyone in danger.”

“Well, a little but not by as much as I’m sure your dramatic mind is thinking,” Barney said, swimming over to him and putting a hand on his arm in comfort, “You’re here for good reason you know, many good reasons in fact.”

“Oh really?” Clint frowned.

“Larger merclan to hide you in,” Kate said putting her fingers up as she counted, “Family to blend your scent in, a bit more distance from the sirens’ homes.”

“And a seawitch nearby,” Barney added.

“A...a witch?” Clint blinked, and Edith nodded.

“She may be able to help you, if not she may have a solution that will lead to helping you,” she said, “We have tried to actually talk to you about it, but you’ve really not wanted to talk about the human, probably because you miss him.”

Clint went pink, well, fine.

“Okay...okay,” he sighed, “I was kinda dumb about the whole thing…”

“Yep,” Barney agreed and then flushed a bit when his mother shot a look at him.

“But you’re here now, and we’re pleased, and we’ll get you better and it will be okay in the end,” Edith nodded.

“Right,” Clint agreed and then had to withhold a yawn.

“Go to bed my love, sleep well, we’ll go see the witch tomorrow,” Edith said softly, cupping his cheek with her hand and leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

“Okay,” he mumbled, “Hey...everyone? Thanks...fo you know...not letting me die of heartsickness or...whatever,” he mumbled, embarrassed.

“Dummy,” Kate scoffed, “I can’t just let you die, you’re my best form of entertainment...and like my friend or whatever.”

“Thanks, Kate,” Clint deadpanned.

“Anytime~” she sing-songed, then she came over and punched him gently in the arm, “You have people who love you you know, we hated watching you fade this much, we weren’t going to stand it much longer.”

“Yeah…” Clint sighed, “Okay...sleep now, witch in the morning.” 

“Sleep well,” Edith said, she let him go so he could make his way further into the caves to find a place to sleep.

He stopped next to Simone, who was feeding Maya, to thank her first too, but she just flapped her clawed hand at him, “Shoo you, go get some sleep,” she said, “I’m just glad you got here okay.”

“Thanks,” he said and she smiled and took his hand to squeeze it with her free one, then she gently pushed him into the caves.

He went with a small tired smile, but felt a little better, closure. He needed closure, and now maybe he was finally going to get it.

 

~

 

“Hey Buck, you ready to go?” 

“Yeah, just give me a minute to shut everything off,” Bucky glanced up to offer the short blond standing in the door of his lab a nod.

“Jeez you’ve got a lot of stuff, and it’s only been a few months, they really like your ideas, huh?” Steve asked, looking incredibly proud of his best friend.

“Yeah, I guess, or they’re all as crazy as I am,” Bucky replied with a shrug, taking his arm off once more, this time it was much farther along, it could grip a bottle and even pick up a pencil, it was good progress, but they had to keep checking to make sure that the outer plating would still allow for such delicate movements. It was a long project, but going well, he was fairly proud.

Which left him in a good mood, it might also help that he seemed to get a breakthrough on his other project as well. Instead of searching for mermaids, he was searching for objects a certain mermaid liked to collect. He could patent it as a lost at sea detector or some such, patent pending on the name of course.

But he was excited, and shut everything down with a small smile, imaging Clint’s face when he saw him again made his heart ache, but also sent a thrill through him.

“What are you grinning about?” Steve asked elbowing him in the side with a bony arm.

“Nothin’ just...I’m glad things are going so well is all,” he replied with a shrug pointedly not looking at Steve’s smug face.

“Uh-huh,” the blond replied, clearly disbelieving, “Ya sure you’re not thinking of someone?”

“Like who?” Bucky asked, rolling his eyes, “I have been either in class or in my lab for the past several weeks, there’s literally no one I could have met.”

“Yeaaah…” Steve said slowly, “Or it could be that person you had me draw.”

Bucky had to restrain himself from making any incriminating squawking noises, instead he offered his long time best friend and even longer known pain in the ass a look, “It was just a face I remembered Steve, don’t think about it too hard, you might hurt yourself.”

“Oooh, maaan, you really liked them!” he said and laughed, “You’re trying to be all diplomatic, okay okay, I just have to know, was it a guy or a girl, I couldn’t really tell, kind of had an ethereal look to them, and with that long hair-”

“Steve!” Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb, “If you shut up I’ll get you a coffee.”

“Promise?”

“Yes.”

“You’re the best, Buck!” Steve beamed and Bucky just sighed, he was seriously considering hermitude.

“Let’s go, I’m actually meeting someone there,” Steve said and Bucky just sighed again, of course he was. Little shit.

“Fine, let’s go,” he grumbled, snatching up his bag and swinging it over his head so it was strapped across his chest and the bag was next to his hand.

They walked to the coffeeshop that was just off campus, Bucky was trying to definitely not think about Clint because he had a feeling Steve would be able to sense it. 

“There she is,” Steve said and waved at someone inside, “Get me a-”   
“I know what you want, Steve, go, I’ll catch up,” he said flapping his hand at him and Steve grinned at him in thanks then shot off to go meet whoever it was he was meeting. Bucky ordered their coffees, grateful for the help from the barista who tucked them in his bent arm so he could carry them both to the table.

He found Steve’s blond head next to a redhead, he bent down to place the coffees on it without spilling, then actually looked at the redhead more closely, it helped that when she looked up at him it gave him pause.

Her eyes were a startling green that sparkled in the light, her red hair was a gentle wave that glowed around her head like a halo her face was creamy and blemish free she had a proportional body that would drive any sane man crazy, plump pink lips that quirked up like she knew a secret, to put it plainly she was absolutely gorgeous.

Which immediately set Bucky on edge and he had no idea why.

“Bucky! This is Natalia! She was one of the models in my classes, she gave me so much inspiration I begged her to let me do a series of her,” Steve explained pulling out his sketchbook, and flipping to some pages to show Bucky some of his sketches.

“Her hair is just so bright, I bet I could do a whole series on just the color red!” Steve babbled excitedly, “She’d look so good in green too- not that you don’t look good in other colors too, but the green just makes your eyes pop and it would look so beautiful in watercolor-”

“Steve,” Bucky said finally, “Breath.”

Steve stopped and then went pink, “Sorry,” he said to Natalia who only smiled at him looking amused.

“It’s alright,” she said her voice had a slight accent Bucky couldn’t identify, “It’s rather cute seeing you get so excited,” she said, “It’s also rather flattering.”

“Psh,” Steve replied only going pink more, “I just...some people really inspire me,” he muttered, “And you...you just have this...otherworldly thing going for you, and it just makes me want to create.”

“That’s very sweet,” she said smiling, “I’m glad to hear it.”

Bucky just watched her as he took a sip of his coffee, there was just something about her that made him uncomfortable, actually it really made him want to find Clint, which was weird.

But he said nothing while the two talked, Steve letting her know when he was free and what he had in mind and making sure she was comfortable with the idea and if she wanted to bring a friend if it made her feel better, just all the things he liked to cover when he had people model for him. Steve was very thorough, and for a man who looked at naked bodies on a regular basis he tried his utmost to remain as gentlemanly as possible.

Bucky was just poking at his napkin tracing numbers trying to think of the solution to one of the issues he was having with a twitchy pinky finger when Natalia turned to him.

“You are the man who was rescued by a...dolphin, were you not?” she asked, and Bucky blinked up at her, letting her words catch up.

“Um...yeah,” he said, “I was really lucky...all the rest of my shipmates who fell off the ship didn’t make it.”

“I’m very sorry to hear that,” she said, her gaze was very inquisitive, “It is a wonder, thinking how a creature of the sea did such a thing.”

“Yeah, wonder,” Bucky agreed, really not wanting to think about it.

“From what I know of dolphins...it is very odd it carried you such a long way,” she said cocking her head to the side, “Makes one really think what we don’t know of the ocean.”

“...yeah,” he said slowly, feeling incredibly uncomfortable, because what the fuck? She was hinting at something. “I’m just glad to be alive.” He said firmly, because that tended to make people stop asking.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “I’m just very interested in the ocean, it is very wonderful for you to be here to share your story,” she said instead, backing off.

Bucky nodded in agreement, then glanced down at his phone to see the time, “Ah shit, Steve I’ve gotta go, I’m going to meet Mom,” he said and Steve looked up from the sketchbook he’d gotten distracted by.

“Oh, shoot, I forgot about that, yeah, okay, see you later?” he offered, and Bucky nodded.

“Yeah, see you at home. It was nice meeting you,” he said to Natalia who smiled back and nodded.

Bucky got up and headed out, he could feel her eyes on his back the whole way, and it only proved to set him further on edge. There was something about her that just wasn’t...normal.

But he didn’t think she was dangerous, otherwise he wouldn’t have left Steve with her, she was just…odd.

Oh well, at this point, he didn’t think he could do anything about it, she was just going to model for Steve and then it wouldn’t be an issue anymore.

He had other things to focus on anyway.

And with that final thought he set off towards the subway so he could get to his mom’s house on time for dinner. 

 

~

 

“I thought you said the seawitch was  _ nearby _ !” he whined as he followed after his mother and Kate, his brother was back watching his kids of course while Simone was in the guard for the day.

“What are you, a guppie?” Kate scoffed, “It’s nearer than your grotto would be to it.”

“....I would throw something at you for that if I could work up the energy to move my arms,” Clint grumbled as he glared at the back of her head.

“Uh-huh,” Kate said as if she wasn’t even listening.

“Mooooom, Kate’s being meeeean,” he whined.

“That’s nice dear,” Edith said in her ‘I’m agreeing but not listening’ tone, which made Kate burst into laughter, especially after Clint’s squawk of affront, then she giggled, “I’m sorry sweetie, it’s really too easy to rile you up.”

“Everyone is sooo meeean to meeee,” he whined, but he was amused, it felt like he hadn’t spent time like this with anyone in ages, it was nice, and he didn’t feel as tired as he had been recently also, which was a huge perk.

“We can’t help it, you’re just so cute when you pout,” Kate said grinning over her shoulder at him, he stuck his tongue out at her which made her laugh.

They carried on a long while, not nearly as long as their journey yesterday, but a good long while later, they came across a cave hidden by and outcropping of volcanic rocks. It was much warmer near the entrance and a soft glow came from within.

“We sure this is it?” Kate asked a bit skeptical, but Edith nodded.

“Yes, that’s why I came early, to make sure,” she said and Clint frowned at the entrance which had runes all scratched into it. 

“Whaaat do we know about this witch?” he asked, trying not to let his nervousness be too obvious.

“Not much, she’s known as the Scarlet Witch, and she’s very very powerful,” Edith said, “Oh and that she rarely takes these cases.”

“.....great.” Clint sighed, “Well, no time like the present to get cooked alive!” he said cheerfully and slipped in between the rocks, the outcropping reminded him vaguely of the last one he’d been with Bucky at, but let that thought slip through his mind quickly so as not to distract him as he maneuvered through.

He came out of the more than a little daunting entrance into a very large gaping cavern which when one looked straight down could see the glow of fissure deep down in the bowels of the place, keeping the waters very very warm, even hot, like broiling.

“We’ve better keep moving before we start to smell…” Kate muttered, and Clint nodded in agreement.

“Yuck- did you know humans have to cook their food?” he asked, “If they don’t it makes them sick.”

“That’s weird,” Kate said, “Humans are weird.”

Clint shrugged, he still found it interesting, luckily they made it past and the water started to cool, but only slightly, they came upon another large cavern, this one covered in glowing algae and several other ways in.

“Do we have to try them all…?” Edith murmured, “Or split up?”

“I think we should definitely stick together, we shouldn’t leave Clint alone, not when the Sirens are still looking for him.”

“So, searching them all together,” Edith nodded, “Very well.”

“Oh my goddess this is going to take ages,” Clint groaned, “Nope, I’m not patient enough for that.”

“HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO~!” he yelled as loud as he possibly could down the tunnels, hoping maybe the witch was friendly and would reply.

“Clinton, that is rude,” Edith said and Clint shrugged trying to look suitably apologetic, but he was feeling very very restless, like his body wasn’t right. He wanted to go and get this done with as quickly as possible.

“I’ll apologize to her later,” he said and then right as he was turning he had to move, out of the corner of his eye he saw something- or rather someone coming straight for him, with more agility he’d had in a while he was able to push himself up higher into the cavern so the figure shot past him, he twisted around to look at them.

It was a mer, scales silver and teeth sharp, body slim and fins slimlined, meaning he could move very very fast. The only reason Clint had been able to dodge was because he was so shiny.

“What do you want?” he demanded, looking disgruntled and a little pissed.

“Um...sorry about that, we...uh, we need to find the Scarlet Witch?” Clint said seeing as his mother and Kate were staring at him wide eyed. 

“And what on earth could you have to offer her?” he scoffed, looking at them in doubt.

“Offered her, wait what? We were supposed to bring something?” Clint asked, slightly panicked, looking back at them both, they also looked a bit caught out.

“What you thought she offered her services for free?” he scoffed again, “Fools, get lost, you have already tried her patience-”

“No please!” Kate said, “We need her help, Clint he’ll- he’s fading!”

She gestured at Clint who frowned, that seemed a little rude, he wasn’t actually fading, was he? She he hoped not, if he was and, and he really was as Siren as his mother told him, that would be very bad.

“He needs to find a way to save him, he was accidentally bonded to a human, he is too attached, he needs help, please...we must ask her if she can do anything, we’ll do what we can to repay her, anything we just need somewhere to start,” Edith begged.

“I’m not too attached,” Clint muttered, “He was just really nice and cute and-” he flushed then stopped himself, “I guess I do need some help.”

“Uhlg...no, that is gross just go before-”

“Pietro!” a voice called echoing in the deep, “Bring him.”

The mer heaved a long suffering sigh, bubbles floating up to the ceiling of the cavern, “Fine, but they are gross,” he said then turned around and started swimming down the same cave he’d come from, Clint nodded and followed after him.   
They came into another cavern, this one lit up with even more algae and other things Clint didn’t know the name of, there were also shelves and shelves of just...things lining the wall. In the middle was a mermaid, her scales a bright shade of scarlet, long brown hair floating around her making her look mysterious as she floated without moving an inch, not even the water could move her it seemed.

When Clint and the rest came in she opened her eyes, they were glowing red for a moment before fading to a deep amber.

“A siren hybrid in love with a human,” she said and Clint went as red as her scaled, “That’s very new, and interesting.”

“I’m-”

“What is it you need of me?” she asked, “I do not simply perform my skills just because people ask.”

“It’s- I’m-” he didn’t know where to start, or even what to say if he did know where to start. His mother swam up behind him and put her hand on his arm gently.

“He rescued a human several moons ago and...he claimed him, he didn’t realize at the time it would do this to him, it’s my fault, I should have told him-”

“Mom, it’s okay, it’s not like you could have known I’d do that,” he said and she shook her head.

“I always knew of your fascination with them, I should have considered it, I should have told you so you knew to be careful, I just don’t want you to pay for my mistakes,” she said softly. Clint took her hand in his and squeezed it.

“Face it mom...even if I had known I still would have gotten myself into this mess, it’s just how I am,” he said and she laughed softly.

“You are a bit of a mess,” Kate agreed and Clint rolled his eyes then turned back to the witch.

“I claimed him and then spent the next two-ish weeks with only him, and...and we did kiss…then...I left.”

“And you became sick,” she concluded, she tilted her head to the side and considered him, “What is it you want?”

“I...um…” Clint blinked.

“I can only offer paths to a conclusion, I can not solve all problems. If you wish to sever ties with the human, I can do so, but that would ome at great cost to you. Or…”

“Or?” Clint asked, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know what that great cost would be, really he was already dying apparently, what more could he lose?

“Or...I could provide you a way to complete the bond,” she said, “At the moment it is half formed and starting to fray,” she swept her hand up and a sparkle of magic seemed to erupt from her fingers then gather around him, it formed a line that shot out of the cave and carried on out of site, “Your desire to find him again is strong, but not as strong as it once was, and it is fighting your instincts, your very being is at war, your siren self demands to be with his mate, but your merself doesn’t wish to leave your family or clan, and it’s tearing you apart and so you are suffering.”

Her magic moved around him showing the two parts of him fighting with each other, literally tearing each other apart.

“If you remain with your family, your Siren self will win and the only thing to stop him would be finding the mate, which with him on land would be impossible turning you into desperate essence sucking monster.”

“Whelp,” Clint muttered, “That sounds just great.”

“Or...you could...potentially go find your mate, complete the bond and then be okay nothing would change you could be away from him for long periods of time only return during mating season, or...I could lock your siren instincts away…”

“What would that do?” he asked and she shrugged.

“You have far more siren blood than most mers I have done it to...so I don’t know, but...I do not think that is the best option,” she said and Clint sighed.

“Right...okay...so...I have to go find him,” he muttered, and tried to ignore the thrill of joy that shot through him at the very thought of resting eyes on Bucky again.

“It would be for the best,” the witch agreed, “However the price for that is steep,” she explained, “You would need legs to move on land and to be able to blend in, even still you would be easy to spot by other mythical creatures, it could be dangerous.”

Clint snorted, “More dangerous than turning into a monster?” 

She smiled, “You realize what a difficult position this is, for you and for me.”

“For you?” Clint asked and she cocked her head to the side.

“If I do not do it well enough, who is at fault, the one who came to me for help or me, the one who did it?”

“...I see your point, okay...what do we do to make sure it’s strong enough to work?” he asked and she thought.

“I would need something of yours, something that is rife with your essence, most provide a scale, but I’m not sure that would be enough and asking for more scales…”

Clint frowned and then let out a soft, “Aha!” he pulled his now sharpened letter opener knife from his bag and then grabbed his braid, then with one clean move chopped it off, he ignored the gasps from his mother and Kate, he had just chopped off a good length of hair so he understood, but at the same time, it was needed for something more important than catching a good mate, “Will this do?”

She blinked at him, “...yes, that...that is more than enough,” she said looking a bit surprised, but pleased.

“Cool, and then what?” he asked as he handed it cover, she took it and then her magic encased his blond locks in glittering red.

She concentrated without speaking at first and Clint felt himself tingle a little which made him realize she was using his hair to connect with him.

“Okay,” she said looking even more pleased, “This is good, it will make for a very strong spell, however...I will need something else to trade for legs,” she explained, “And for a few other essential human elements.”

“Like what?” Clint asked, and the witch sighed.

“I...I once had a siren trade her instincts- the ones that made her deadly and desirable by all- so she could walk among men, she was the most skilled and talented huntress in her clan, but she traded that all for her legs.”

“Ah...so...it has to be big, but I can’t do my instincts as I’ll need them to find him...” Clint sighed and thought, but turned to look at his mother who had her hand on his a second later.

“You don’t have to do this, we can find another way,” she said softly but Clint shook his head.

“I don’t think we can, Mom...I...I think this is it, we came to her for a reason and if this is the only solution she has... if I don’t do this, then…” he shrugged and she let out a soft sigh, then nodded.

“Yes...you’re right,” she said and then pulled him forward so she could kiss his forehead, spreading love and strength through him with her presence, “Know that I love you, and I just want you safe, and happy.”

“I know…I’ll…I’m gonna do my best,” he said and she nodded then he sighed, “Now what am I best at?”

“You’re one of the best hunters?” Kate offered, “No one can aim like you do,” she said and he shrugged, “Yeah, but that took a lot of practice...hmmm oh!”

“My hearing,” he pointed at his ears when he turned back to the Witch, “I can hear the currents and the movements of fish and that’s part of why I’m such a good hunter.”

She gazed at him for a long moment and then nodded, “Yes, that will do.”

“Alright...let’s do it.”

“What now?” Kate gasped.

“Yes, if I don’t we’ll take too long, I need to find him, we’d better do it as fast as possible so I don’t tempt fate, don’t you think?”

“...yeah, I guess…” she sighed, “Alright, we’ll be here the whole time.”

Clint nodded and then turned to the Scarlet Witch, standing up straight, “Let’s do this.”

She nodded.

“Wait-” Clint paused, “What is this going to cost? He said it would cost something,” he gestured to the mer who was hiding in the shadows, arms crossed and face a deep frown.

The witch glanced at the man and gave him a look, he shrugged and she turned back to Clint and smiled, “A favor, that is what it will cost you.” 

“...okay,” he said wondering what was going on there, but if that was all she wanted, then fine, he then swam forward and nodded at her.

She raised her hands and then started. The red embraced him and things got really really tingly, like super duper tingly. 

He didn’t know how long it took, he didn’t know really anything as it was just tingly and then a moment later it ended and he felt really weird.

He looked down and went wide eyed, “Weeeeeeeeeeird!” he exclaimed looking at the two perfectly formed legs he now had instead of a tail, and then tried to move only to end up upside down, “How do humans even swim?” 

He paused because his voice it sounded strange, it was weirder than the fact that he didn’t have his tail or- now that he looked, his scales. No tail, no scales and- no hearing. He forgot, in order to get the legs he had to give something up. He put his hands on his ears, it felt strange, not being able to hear the currents, or the fish or his mother’s voice or-

He swallowed and looked to the witch, slowly she moved forward and took his hand, “ _ You must go, your body is still settling, but you will not be able to breath very soon _ .”

It was projected into his head, more he could feel her words rather than hear them, but she was obviously speaking as well so Kate and his mother could hear them too.

“But-” he started, still feeling weird speaking when he couldn’t hear himself, he could feel the vibrations of his voice so he knew he was, but still no sound, “How do I?”

“You will figure it out,” she promised, “But you must go!”

He nodded at her then turned to Kate and his mom, having trouble as his legs did not work even close to the same as his tail did in the water, Kate swam forward quickly to stop him from going head over tails- er ass, he had an ass now. Ha. That was funny.

Kate said something to him which he couldn’t hear, but she took his hand instead and started swimming out, and he went along with it, he could already feel the effects of the change taking place.

He needed to reach the surface quickly.

Kate swam as quickly as she could, her hands wrapped around both of his wrists once they made it out of the caves and she shot straight up, her tail whipping through the water sharply as she pushed herself to pull him through the water as quickly as she physically could.

It was very fast but Clint could feel his lungs starting to burn, and his hands going weak in hers, and oh god this was terrible this was the worst way to die-

His head broke the surface of the water and he gasped and started gulping in huge breaths of air, Kate holding him up so he didn’t sink back down under the surface.

“Carp!” he gasped, clinging to Kate to regain his breath, “Let’s not do that any time soon,” he muttered, and goddess it was so hard talking and not hearing his own voice.

He felt another hand on him and turned to see his mother, she took his face in her hands and kissed his forehead.

She mouthed something, and it took her saying it once more before he realized he recognized the shape of her lips, she said it all the time to him.

“I love you too,” he returned, “I’ll be okay...I’m...I’m gonna find him and it’ll all be okay, yeah?” he said smiling at her.

She nodded and then looked at Kate, they spoke, and he was suddenly very frustrated that he couldn’t hear them. But it was what it was, he had a job to do.

His mother kissed him once more nodded at Kate then sunk back under the surface, Clint glanced at Kate who nodded at him.

Mouthing at him again, he nodded in response.

“Yeah, I’m ready...and thanks, Kate...for doing this,” he said and she grinned at him then poked his butt with a claw, making him squeak.

“Totally worth it,” she mouthed and he groaned, but with that, they headed off.

Clint directed Kate to the way his heart was pulling him, with luck, they wouldn’t be interrupted and would be able to make it to wherever Bucky was quickly. 

Clint hoped, because the hole inside him was desperate to be complete, and he didn’t think he could wait any longer.

 

~

 

“No,” Bucky rolled his eyes as he walked out of his lab for the evening, Tony on his heels being incessant and annoying as per usual.

“Oh come on, Barnes, you noticed right?” he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking at Bucky over the top of his sunglasses.

“Noticed you’re an asshole? You know...I did,” he said and Tony groaned.

“Baaarnes,” he was almost whining and Bucky would have found it funny if not for the fact that he was an idiot.

“If you want to ask Steve out, you get to do it all on your own, I’m staying out of this madness,” he said and was pleased when that Stark iron facade went faintly pink.

“Who said I was even interested?” 

Bucky just turned to give him a look.

“Bucky, please!” he was desperate, Bucky could tell, but he also was adamantly not getting involved.

“Tony,” he sighed, “Are you sure you want Steve’s best friend since childhood to be involved in this when I will also be the one to give you the shovel talk, in which I will remind you I was a NAVY SEAL and have, in fact, killed people before?” 

Tony paused, his steps halting for just a moment before he carried on, “Okay, you make a very valid argument, but...I just want a chance, we always end up arguing, and I don’t know how to not let that happen?”

“You ever thought of not being an asshole?” Bucky offered and then shrugged, “Just...don’t rile him up, honestly it’s not that hard.”

“Okay okay, but how do I talk to him when I only know him through you?” he asked and Bucky rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to meet him for coffee, if you follow me, it’s all you, creeper,” he said and Tony beamed at him, “You’re buying my coffee,” Bucky told him.

“Yeah yeah,” Tony flapped his hand at him but had a bounce in his step as they carried on, Bucky shook his head. Honestly.

He supposed it was nice for something more to come out of this, and if Steve managed to pull his head out of his ass, he may actually get along with Tony if he tried, oh well, this was it, Bucky wasn't helping any more than this. He had his own shit to deal with.

He entered the coffee shop and spotted Steve talking to Natalia who he’d made fast friends with, Bucky still wasn’t so sure about her, but she seemed to like Steve, so she couldn’t be all bad.

He walked in and sat down at the table with them, Steve grinned at him and Natalia gave him a nod, which he returned. 

Steve was prattling on about his comic, the one he was writing to try and make a name for himself in the industry, but Bucky wasn’t really listening, he was too distracted, the feeling that made him want to finish his locator was stronger than it ever had been in the last few weeks, and was growing stronger by the day, he really didn’t know what to make of it.

“What is he doing here?” he heard Steve groan and he looked up and followed his eyeline to see Tony standing in line.

“He owes me a coffee,” he said and Steve’s nose wrinkled in distaste.

“Did he have to come here?” he muttered and Buck looked at him in amusement.

“As this is where the coffee is, yes, he did, but if you’re against it, you can run away,” he said and Steve glowered at him, he only smiled.

“I don’t run away, I’m just, he’s always so full of himself and- it’s annoying!” he huffed and even Natalia looked amused now.

“How long have you known him?” she asked, “As long as you have had a crush on him?”

“What?!” Steve squeaked, “I do not!”

Natalia put a hand to her mouth to try and hide her giggles but it was obvious enough that Steve’s ears went red, Bucky grinned. Glad he wasn’t alone in this, he shared a look with Natalia who winked at him, but then her eyes went to the door and slowly they widened, and Bucky wasn’t sure what happened, but a moment later someone else was walking up to the table, and it wasn’t Tony. 

Instead, it was a blond man wearing a hoodie and sweatpants and who was  _ growling. _ Bucky thought it was a crazed homeless person until he saw his face. He stared in shock at the mop of badly cut hair and bright blue eyes, and bared teeth.

“...Clint?” he whispered, he put his hand on Clint’s hand, the man turned to look at him briefly, his own hand turning up to clutch at his fingers, “What?”

Natalia was leaning back holding her hands up trying to appear as nonthreatening as possible, “He’s yours, I do not want to fight,” she said clearly, moving as far from Bucky as she could in the confined space and Bucky was so confused already but why was Clint growling at her?

He gaped at her and she seemed to get the message, so she explained very very cryptically.

“It would seem he’s come to finally finish claiming you,” she said while Clint continued to growl.

“What?” Bucky gaped, “Claim me?”

“Bucky? What’s going on?” Steve asked, looking at them all with wide eyes, “Who is- it’s the one in your drawing!” 

“Steve, please just-” Bucky stood up and drop their hands so he could grab Clint’s arm to turn him around, “Clint, what- what are you doing here?” 

But Clint didn’t reply instead his face melted happily at the sight of him and he smiled at him, his hands moved up to rest on his shoulders, “Bucky, I found you,” he said, his voice was a little loud, but he was so happy Bucky couldn’t help but smile back.

He had no idea what was happening but Clint was here, with him, he was...he had legs and no hair and, he didn’t know what to make of any of it.

Clint rushed forward suddenly and wrapped his arms around Bucky hugging him as tightly as he possibly could, Bucky returned the hug on instinct and felt something inside him settle, suddenly he didn’t feel so restless or the urge to work on his projects, he felt happy, happy and content and like he didn’t ever have to move again now that he was in Clint’s arms.

What on earth did this all mean? 

He’d have to find out, but for this moment, he was going to enjoy the arms wrapped around him, he’d been waiting for so long, he didn’t want to wait another second longer and so let himself be hugged and hugged back just as desperately. 

It would all be okay.

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I am so sorry it took me so long to update, but here we go, four months later, I got it out!  
> I really wanted to just get it out as soon as possible so there's hardly any editing at all, I hope everyone likes it!

“What’s going on?” 

Bucky snapped back to reality with a force akin to a Tsunami, he had to let out a breath and pull back from Clint who was still happily clinging to him, he looked over to see Tony standing there holding coffee looking bewildered, Steve gaping at him and Natalia looking at Clint’s back nervously who was gently nuzzling the front of his shirt, likely with no intentions of letting go.

He swallowed and then, very gently pushed him back because as happy as he was to see him, he needed answers, he really wanted to know what was going on.

“What are you doing here?” he asked watching as Clint’s eyes went down to his mouth, and his eyebrows frowned as he watched them move.

“You!” he said quickly his eyes moving up to Bucky’s quickly, his voice still too loud, “I found you!” he said excitedly.

“I see that,” he said, “But how-?”

Clint’s eyes went back down to his mouth, his lips pursing in concentration.

“Clint?”

“He can’t hear you,” Natalia said softly, Bucky looked past Clint to the redhead.

“What?” he asked and she stood and stepped back, seeing as Clint had taken the opportunity to turn around and snarl at Natalia.

“I make no claim,” she said firmly, and slowly so he could read her lips, “I respect your claim and will do nothing to refute it.”

Clint pursed his lips at her, then deflated, “Fine,” he huffed, but then turned back to Bucky with a big smile, “Hi.”

“Hi,” he returned, his heart was all warm and happy, but the rest of him was so very confused he didn’t know what to do.

Natalia finally put her hands down, she looked at Bucky her eyes, green and glittering like the sea and- oh shit.

“You’re a mermaid?” Bucky gaped at her and felt even more confused when she shook her head.

“No,” she said but smiled, tipping her head to the side, making her look just a little more dangerous than she ever had before, “Siren.” 

“But-” 

“What’s going on?” Steve finally asked, “Bucky? Who is this? Natalia, what-?”

“This is all very confusing,” Natalia said quickly, her eyes looking around, “But we are gathering quiet a lot of attention, I suggest we find somewhere else to have this discussion.”

“Uh, yeah,” Bucky agreed, “Yeah, let’s head back to the apartment,” he said, “We- yeah let’s go.”

“I literally just got the coffee,” Tony said weakly.

Bucky shot him a look.

“I can get to-go cups,” he said quickly turning around to do just that.

“What are you even doing here in the first place?” Steve called and Bucky groaned, suddenly feeling the urge to just grab Clint and go.

Natalia must have picked up on it, “Just go, I’ll wrangle these two, it might be easier if you’re just with him for a bit, it seems he can read lips just fine.”

“Okay,” Bucky agreed, then he held his hand up, figuring Clint would get the idea, he did quickly and offered Bucky a big smile as they squeezed their hands together.

He pulled Clint out of the coffee shop, ignoring the curious looks from the fellow patrons and the babbling between Steve, Natalia and Tony.

It was quiet as Clint wasn’t making a point of speaking, instead he was looking around, taking the sights in and Bucky realized he wasn’t used to cities and if he’d spent all of his energy and time looking for Bucky, he likely wouldn’t have been paying attention to his surroundings until now.

Bucky couldn’t help but look at him more closely, it had been months, nearly a year since they’d said goodbye. Clint looked...well, fairly awful.

He had bags under his eyes, his hair was short and choppy, nothing like the attractive swoop he had before and he was skinny, the shirt he was wearing was holey and dirty and he was practically swimming in it, but that might have to do with the fact that it looked to be a 5XL, the sweatpants were also dirty and full of rips, and Bucky now realized he wasn’t wearing shoes.

“Clint,” Bucky said softly, but he knew he couldn’t hear, why couldn’t he hear? This was all so weird but...but he was here. Clint was here, Clint had found him.

He had to let Clint’s hand go so he could get his keys out and open the front door, but he led him up the stairs to the apartment, he opened the door and led Clint in, his eyes widened as he stepped in and he laughed.

“It’s like my grotto! Just not as wet~” he beamed, and Bucky smiled back at him on impulse, “I like it.”

“I’m glad,” he replied slowly so Clint could read his lips, then finally he took his hand again and pulled him forward.

“What are you doing here?”

Clint watched his lips again and actually thought about the question, “I had to, I had to find you,” he said, “I was...I got really sick,” he said and Bucky went wide eyed.

“What?” 

“When I first claimed you to save you from the sirens, I didn’t know at the time it basically made my siren blood -I have waaay more than I thought, so that didn’t help- go wild and then the kiss we shared really cemented it and, well, yeah...so I had to get legs to come find you,” he said nodding then grinned, “I have legs!”

He pointed down at his legs and Bucky couldn’t help but laugh, “That you do,” he swallowed a bit and looked closer at Clint he really did look sick, “So...you were...sick because of me?”

“What, no? It wasn’t  _ because _ of you,” Clint said still staring at his mouth and then back up to his eyes, “No, no, it’s- well I didn’t know it was going to happen, right? I was just trying to save you, you know, and well, now technically you get to save me.”

“I do, how’s that?”

“Well, finding you- I already feel better,” he said, “And um...actually...uh...I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, I’m supposed to finish the bond...but I don’t know how, and I don’t even know if that’s what you want and-!”

Bucky put a hand on his face to stop him from going full on panicky merman mode, “Hey, hey, it’s okay,” he said pulling him in so he could see his lips move, he wished he could hear his tone too, that would probably help.

“But-” Clint was definitely panicking.

“It’s okay,” Bucky said firmly, “We’ll- shit Clint you saved my life, okay? I’ll do anything I can to help you, just...calm down and tell me why you can’t hear anything, yeah?”

“Huh? Oh I had to trade my hearing for some legs, but the seawitch said it was a really strong spell so it’s okay,” he explained as if Bucky would understand it at first go.

“Sure...right,” he shook his head, “Right, well...okay, we’ll figure things out, okay?”

Clint nodded, “Right...so...why were you with a Siren?”

“Hm?” he tilted his head to the side confused.

“The redhead?” Clint clarified and Bucky remembered Natalia, “She’s a siren.”

“Oh! Oh right,” Bucky shrugged, “Don’t know, I found out she was a siren about fifteen minutes ago, so...no idea.”

“Oh...huh...I wonder why she was around then…”

“She’s friends with Steve,” Bucky shrugged, “Uh, my friend Steve, the short blond one.”

“Oh, okay…” Clint frowned, then he slumped a little, “I’m not very good at this…”

“Good at what?” Bucky asked and then had to tilt Clint’s head up with a gentle lift of his chin, “Good at what?”

“...at…” he waved his hand around, “I’m...I don’t know what I’m doing,” his voice dropped down to a sad little whisper. 

Bucky squeezed his hand gently and brought his hand to his lips, Clint looked up at him again, curious, “It’s okay. I don’t know what I’m doing either...it’s going to be okay, we’ll figure it out together.”

“Kay,” Clint whispered softly, and Bucky smiled pulling him in for a hug, Clint hooked his chin over his shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around him as Bucky’s arm wrapped around his waist.

Bucky wasn’t sure what to think, this was all insane, and Clint his mermaid savior and crush was here in his living room, with legs and no hearing. There was no sense to make, and yet, Bucky didn’t think he wanted anything to change.

“-know what’s going on anymore than you! And why are you even here?! You don’t live here!” Steve’s dulcet tones rushed in with the door, Bucky sighed. Oh boy.

“I’m here because I’m the man with the coffee and I’m worried about Bucky,” Tony replied, “I know it seems ridiculous, but I actually do care about the guy who’s trying to better things for other people!”

“Please-”

“If you two don’t stop talking I will rip your tongues out and throw them into the ocean for the sharks to eat,” another voice said sweetly, Bucky turned to see Natalia smiling at the two now very quiet men as they walked into the apartment.

“Bucky!” Steve said as soon as he spotted him, “What’s going on? Who  _ is _ this?”

Bucky sighed, oh boy, instead of answering right away he released Clint but took his hand and led him to the couch, leading him to sit down, Clint looked thrilled by the bouncy soft quality of it and bounced a little after sitting, grinning up at him. Bucky’s heart melted a little.

Damn, he’d thought it had only been a little crush, but he was now absolutely sure it was more than that.

“Steve, will you please just give me a moment to think?” he said and shot him a glare when Steve opened his mouth to carry on. Steve huffed and threw his hands up but remained quiet, as did Tony and Natalia. Bucky took a deep breath and looked down at Clint who was looking up at him with big unsure eyes.

He smiled down at him reassuringly, and Clint smiled back.

Bucky then turned back to the other three and sighed.

“Okay...so...when I fell off the ship, I was actually pulled off by an Ensign who just happened to be holding onto me at the time, I really had no idea what was happening and then hit the water and couldn’t get back to the surface.”

“Wait,” Natalia said, frowning, “You couldn’t hear?”

“What?”

“The ship was attacked by a band of Sirens, called the Bolshoi,” she explained, “27 female sirens all at the peak of their skills-”

“Wait...Bolshoi? Like the ballerinas?” Tony asked and Natalia nodded.

“That is where they got their name, yes, one of them...witnessed a ballet and stole the name,” she said slowly, then sighed, “The Bolshoi are the most skilled sirens in the sea, I’m sure if he could hear the name,” she nodded at Clint, “He would be very worried to know that’s who he stole you from.”

“Really?” Bucky asked, glancing at Clint who was trying to follow the conversation by looking at everyone’s lips, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, but didn’t seem to be having much luck.

“Yes, they are quite feared, they have the ability to raise their voices so to create storms above the sea, they sing in tandem and then the clouds make them echo and so any man caught in the vibrations is likely to only have one desire and that is to fall to the voice. But you say you didn’t hear it?”

“Uh...no,” Bucky said frowned, then sighed, “You think it has anything to do with the fact that...I’m gay?”

Natalia blinked at him, as if the thought never would have occurred to her, “Oh,” she said, “That...that is...hmmm.” Then she laughed, her hand going to cover her mouth, “To think, the one man who was unaffected by females came across one of the only unclaimed male Sirens in the ocean,” she said and then burst into giggles.

“Ummmmmm,” Tony said, “I’m kind of lost, Sirens? You mean the mythical creatures that lured sailors to a water grave?”

“Yes, and not mythical,” Bucky said, he pointed at Natasha, “She’s a Siren,” he pointed at Clint, “And he’s part Siren.”

“He’s more than half Siren, actually,” Natalia said, “He is the last unclaimed male in the ocean- or, in the atlantic at least, we don’t communicate much with the pacific clans.” 

“Really.” Tony said and then glanced at Steve who was making a face like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to believe it or not.

“I would show you, but unfortunately I can’t,” Natalia said shrugging.

“Why not?” Bucky asked curiously.

“The Bolshoi, I said  _ had _ 27 members, well...now they only have 26,” she said softly.

“Wait, you were one of them?” Steve asked, looking shocked, he was following along just fine, and he was totally willing to believe Sirens were real, it certainly explained a lot for him.

“Yes, but I didn’t like it. So I decided to get out, I went to a witch and she took it all away, my instincts my skills, everything- to give me the ability to live among humans,” she smiled, “I find I like it much better here.”

Bucky reached out slowly, and then set his hand on her arm, “I think we like you here better too,” he said and then rolled his eyes and looked at Clint who had started growling again.

“Oh calm down guard fish,” he said to him clearly enunciating so he could see it.

Clint went pink suddenly, “Sorry, I growled again didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Bucky said, “It’s okay, it’s cute.”

Clint went a shade redder.

“You two really are precious,” Natalia said, and pat Bucky’s hand, “I hope you two live a long time together.”

“Oh, um,” it was Bucky’s turn to go pink, “Thanks?”

“Wait!” Steve said, “You still haven’t explained anything! How do you know him and why did you have me draw a picture of him?” 

“Oh, right,” Bucky said getting back on track, he ran a hand through his hair and took a calming breath.

“Clint...he saved my life,” he said because it was the simplest explanation, “I fell into the sea, and started drowning, I don’t really know what happened after that, but...what I gathered was Clint happened to be nearby, saw me and then um...claimed me?” He glanced at Natalia to make sure he was using the right words, she nodded, “Yeah, so none of the others could have me, and then spent two weeks making sure I was well and then swam me back to civilization.”

“But the dolphin…”

“He’s the dolphin, I don’t really know why or how, but it was him.”

“We have a bit of magic to us, mers a little more so actually, so that must be his mer half, but it makes humans see what makes more sense to them rather than the truth,” Natalia explained, “So the picture is tainted by magic.”

“...riiight,” Tony said, “Okay this is just...madness, I shouldn’t even be here, I’m-” he flailed a bit, his hands still filled with coffee he made it look like he was going to leave.

“Wait!” Steve said suddenly and then looked surprised by his own outburst, Tony was staring at him in shock too, Steve went a bit pink, “I’m just- uh...I can’t be the only sane one, here...right?”

Tony paused for a moment and then smiled, “Right.” 

“Great,” Bucky rolled his eyes, “Okay so...what...what do I do to help him?”

“Hmm?” Natalia’s eyes moved from Tony and Steve, her amusement evident, “Oh! Clint, yes, ah, well...did you share a kiss?”

“...yeah,” he said and she smiled. 

“Then it’s simple, you must finish the kiss.”

“That’s it, seriously?” he asked and she nodded.

“Yes, kiss and you will have finished bonding and he will be well again and you will no longer feel as if a part of you is missing,” she explained.

“Oh...okay,” he said and looked at Clint again and could already feel that piece of him giving a happily little flutter. Okay...so...he totally wanted to be with a mythical half fish man half siren. Cool.

He moved to the couch and sat next to Clint, “Hey,” he said and Clint smiled, both to see him and to be able to talk.

“Hey,” he said back, still too loud, but very fond.

“So, Natalia said the best way to finish the bond was to...um...finish our kiss,” he explained, Clint’s head snapped back to Natalia and she nodded.

“You must finish the bond, and soon,” she said clearly, “You are still sick.”

“I feel better just being here,” he said a bit moodily.

“You will not remain that way, you must finish the bond,” she said firmly, stepping closer to him, then hesitantly and slowly she reached her hand out and placed it on his, “We are bonded for life to those we choose to share our heart with...it may have been a bit of an accident on your part...but the fact that it is so strong and you are not already dead, means he gives his heart back, you simply must accept it.”

Clint’s face slowly went red again as he watched her lips move with serious concentration, he gulped and looked at her eyes, she nodded again, “Kay.”

Bucky had gone a bit pink himself at her words because wow this was serious shit, “W-wait but what if...what if we-” 

“Break up?” she finished and he nodded, she shrugged, “Well, once the bond is finished you won’t have to be with each other all the time, in fact you’d only have to see each other during mating season, other than that you wouldn’t have to see each other at all.”

“Mating season!?” Bucky squeaked and Natalia laughed.

“You have nothing to worry about, it’s not like you can make a baby together, you’d need a female for that,” she shrugged, “I think for mated pairs like you it just involves a lot of really great sex.”

“Oh my god,” Bucky groaned, covering his face with his hand, “I get rescued by a mermaid and this is now my life.”

“Well...look at it this way, Barnes...at least it’s not boring,” Tony said, “And...imagine how cool your biography will be after you become a famous engineer.”

Bucky flipped him off half heartedly, then let out a breath, “Okay...okay, let’s do this.” 

He turned back to Clint who was staring at him and looking...guilty? Ah shit.

“Hey,” he said, reaching out to take his hand and make sure he was looking at his mouth, “What’s up?”

“I’m just...this...it’s all my fault, I didn’t know what I was doing, and now-” he looked away unable to finish.

“Heeey,” Bucky had to reach up to grab his face to gently pull him back, “This is not your fault, and honestly who’s to say it wouldn’t have happened without all your...youness? Hmm?”

“I’m a siren though, like a lot siren and I didn’t know so I couldn’t be careful, and that means if we do this I don’t know what it means and-”

“That’s okay, Natalia can explain everything, she already has,” Bucky said and glanced at her she nodded, Clint glanced at her too, she smiled at him reassuringly, “It’s gonna be okay, we’ll figure it all out, we just have to kiss to make sure you’re going to be okay, yeah? Honestly if our sickness was cured with kisses that would be pretty cool...it’s really okay.”

“...okay,” Clint sighed and then nodded, “Okay, we’ll figure it out.”

“Yep,” Bucky agreed, “So...um...kiss?”

“Yep, that’s it,” Natalia said.

Clint looked back at Bucky and stared at his lips, but his gaze was just a little different this time, Bucky couldn’t help but grin a little, making Clint flush. Ah fuck it, there was no point stalling it, he pushed his hand around to the back of Clint’s neck and then pulled him forward just as he was leaning forward and their lips met and it was just a kiss, and nothing special happened- except when it did.

Clint surged forward and their lips connected deeper, Clint put his hands on Bucky’s waist, and there was a tingle and warmth and security all over, and Bucky didn’t know what to do with it, so continuing to kiss seemed like a good plan. 

Something strong built up and Clint suddenly broke away with a gasp, and then a second later he was engulfed in white light.

A second after that, Bucky had a lap full of fishman.

“Holy shit!” Tony gasped.

“...I think I did it wrong,” Clint said looking at Bucky wide eyed, “Oh hey, I can hear again!”

“Wow,” Bucky managed before he burst into laughter.

 

~

 

“This is very small...how do you survive in these…?” Clint muttered, trying to get more of himself under the bath water and failing miserably, most of his tail flopped over the side and he sighed.

“We don’t, it’s just for cleaning ourselves,” Bucky explained, “We’re not meant to live in them.”

“Oh,” Clint said, “Probably not good for merpeople either then.”

“No, especially because it’s not salt water- does that matter?” he asked suddenly, he hoped it wouldn’t hurt Clint any but he was still worried, “Should I get the table salt-”

“Shhhh,” Natalia said coming over and sprinkling some pepper on Clint’s tail, “There, seasoned to perfection.”

Clint glowered at her, “You’re hilarious.”

Natalia beamed at him glad he’d gotten the joke, then turned to Bucky, “He’ll be fine like this for awhile, but he will need somewhere bigger to go until we can figure out why he turned back.”

“I might have a solution to that,” Tony said, now a bit calmer, he was still staring at Clint, but with more curiosity than shock, that would be his scientific mind at play. He likely wanted to know how Clint ‘worked’. Weirdo.

Steve was busy trying to peek past him, his sketchbook very obviously in hand, Bucky rolled his eyes. He knew Steve was going to ask Clint if he could draw him, he was an art nerd like that. He and Tony were perfect for each other.

“What’s that?” Bucky asked, arching an eyebrow at the billionaire.

“I have a house upstate,” he said, “It’s got an olympic sized swimming pool, it can easily be converted to a saltwater pool- or I can get it converted to one easily,” he shrugged, “He’d have more room at least.”

“Huh...that might work, what do you think, Clint?” Bucky asked turning to him. Clint had his lips pursed.

“When you say ‘pool’, you mean...you have a lot of water in a place that’s not the ocean?”

“...yeah,” Tony said slowly, “It’s like a lake….you don’t know what a lake is, um it’s just...it’s water that you can swim in, you want to go?”

“Yeah...alright,” Clint huffed sinking further into the tub and frowning as his tail moved further up out of the water, “I should probably get back in the ocean to tell my m-”

“No!” Natalia said quickly, “You can not, under any circumstance, get back in the ocean.”

“What? Why not?” Clint asked sounding offended, Natalia looked a bit pale however.

“The...the Sirens…” she let out a breath, “The Bolshoi are after you,” the blood drained from Clint’s face faster than Bucky thought possible.

“W-why?” he gasped, Bucky reached over and put a hand on his shoulder, not really caring that his sleeve was getting wet, he knew it was a good move when Clint’s own hands came up and clutched at it.

“They want you,” she said, “You are the closest to a pureblooded male siren they’ve ever come across in more than a decade,” she explained, “And when you claimed a human and did not back down...you made an impression. They want you.”

Clint went several shades of the rainbow, “B-but! They don’t mate! They suck the soul out of men and use it to make babies!” he squeaked.

Natalia blinked at him, “What?” she asked and then started giggling despite herself, “That’s not how it works!” she said trying to get her breath in check.

“But! Then how-” he gestured to his belly, and she shook her head, her giggles fading at the thoughts.

“There’s a reason there were only 27 of them for so long,” she said softly, “They only attacked sailors for their essence to remain young and beautiful.”

“...that’s also kinda gross,” Clint muttered and she laughed softly.

“Yes...well, we did what we thought we had to,” she said, “But now that you’re here...some of them felt they might...take advantage.”

“What?” he squeaked, “And did you say ‘we’?!”

“From what I’m gathering,” Bucky said quickly as he saw Natalia getting uncomfortable, “It seems the mean sirens want to make babies with you Clint, and Natalia said she used to be a siren, but she doesn’t have the skills anymore?”

“Huh..?” Clint muttered, “Oh the huh was for the skills part, I know how babies are made and I definitely do not want to make Bolshoi babies! But what do you mean?”

“I went to a witch and she traded my skills and instincts for legs and the ability to survive as a human,” she said, “So now there are only 26 Bolshoi Sirens.” 

Clint stared at her, “Oh...huh...okay…wait, did you go to the Scarlet Witch?”

“I did yes...is that who you went to for your legs?” she asked suddenly looking thoughtful, “If that’s true...then perhaps what happened,” she gestured at his tail, “Isn’t wrong, perhaps it’s what was meant to happen, it just happened too soon.”

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked, “We...what...kissed too soon?”

“Perhaps…or maybe she didn’t realize how connected you two really were,” she hummed, “She isn’t one to make mistakes.” 

“So…”

“It doesn’t matter,” Clint said suddenly, “This is what it is, and my back hurts...this is not comfy I need a bigger mini ocean,” he said ending on a whine.

Bucky laughed softly, and squeezed his hand, “We’ll get you to Tony’s big pool.”

“Already called my guys to get it changed to a salt water pool,” Tony said, “Now...now, we need to figure out how to move you there without getting attention.”

“Good call,” Bucky said, “...maybe I can get a wheelchair from the VA, and then we can put a blanket over his tail?”

“Might work, his tailfin is huge though- hey how fast can you swim?” Tony asked and then shook his head, “No no, we’ll figure it out later,” he said with a nod, “Let’s just...work on the moving part. Wow it should not be this hard.”

“Wheelchair, night time, one of your fancy SUVs, no one will notice and if they do, intrigue,” Bucky said, “Don’t overthink it, people notice nothing in cities.”

“How do you- right you were an assassin in a former life,” Tony said shaking his head, “Okay, that’s what we’ll do, I’ll get the SUV here later tonight and then we’ll have a road trip up to my estate, everyone is invited.”

“Awesome,” Bucky said, “Better get to it,” he said and then glanced at Steve, “Can you wait until we get to Tony’s place before you explode with inspiration?”

Steve snorted, but it was in a friendly laugh, “Yeah, okay, might be nice to see his tail all spread out.”

“I do have a nice tail,” Clint said, “Why are you going to explode in inspiration?” he asked and Steve flushed.

“Um, I’m an artist, so...uh, if it’d be okay...would I be able to sketch you?” he asked, “Later of course.”

“Oh...uh…sure?” he said and then whispered, “What’s ‘sketch’?” he asked Bucky, who laughed softly.

“It means he’s going to make a picture of you,” he said.

“Ooooooh! Okay, cool!” he beamed, “Thanks!” 

“Great, okay, so everyone has got something to do, I’ll go check the VA, Tony is going to get the SUV, Steve can you see if we have a blanket that might be big enough to cover Clint? And Natalia-”

“I will stay and look after Clint, make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble,” she said making Clint huff.

“Great, okay, let’s get to it.” Bucky said standing up and moving to leave, but he turned at the last second to peck Clint’s lips quickly and then he hurried out the door.

Leaving the mer grinning stupidly after him.

 

~

 

Tony was able to get the pool changed and his SUV all set, but unfortunately by the time Bucky made it to the VA, it was closed, so they were going to have to wait to get a wheelchair until the next morning. 

So they just stayed in, Tony offered to buy dinner, and Steve even agreed, as long as it was something healthy. 

And then that started an argument about healthy foods that Bucky did not want to be involved in, so he slipped back into the bathroom where Natalia and Clint were talking. They both looked over at him, Clint smiled at him happily when he spotted him.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” he returned, “Hope I didn’t interrupt,” he said and Natalia shook her head.

“No, not at all, we were just talking about sea things,” she said, “We’ll have plenty more time to talk.”

“Yeah, there’s stuff that I didn’t know and stuff she didn’t know, it’s cool to find out the other stuff,” Clint said, “And also human things!” 

“Find out anything new and exciting?” Bucky asked coming to sit down on the floor next to the tub, it was pretty cramped, but he didn’t particularly care at the moment.

“Well...not as much as I’d like, like humans eat way more than fish, like waaay more, finding fish was hard, and when I did it was all cooked and seasoned- I didn’t know that the first time I went to get some food when I arrived, but I do now. I guess it’s pretty good.”

“You totally should have, we talked about it before.”

“Oh, we did, didn’t we? Well carp, I guess I forgot.”

“Where’d you get money for food?” Bucky asked, curious.

“Money- oh! The green paper stuff! Yeah, people just gave it to me, didn’t know what it was for at first, but when I was so starving and smelled some food, they were making gestures and stuff and pulled some out to show me, I gave it to them and then they gave me fish. So...humans have money for things. I learned that!” He beamed and Bucky laughed.

“You’re a fast learner,” he said, “I’m impressed.”

“I’m amazing, I know,” Clint grinned and Bucky grinned back.

“Yeah, I’ll admit to that, you are pretty amazing.” 

“Psh,” Clint huffed as he went pink.

“Wow,” Natalia said, “I’m out, I’m going to go make the two arguing love birds decide on food, it’s less dangerous than having to be around your cuteness.”

“Wow, rude!” Clint huffed, but Natalia said nothing more as she swept out of the bathroom leaving them alone.

Bucky laughed softly and reached out to take Clint’s hand.

“How are you doing?”

Clint shrugged, “I mean...not too bad, all considering. I’m glad I was able to find you so soon, I was a bit frantic, I’d been searching for weeks and getting exhausted, until I finally managed to get a regular sleeping schedule again which probably helped and was getting closer and closer and then finally, there you were.” 

“How long were you looking?” Bucky asked, a bit blown away.

“Hmmm...five weeks? It took a bit to get all the way to land, Kate had to swim me there, and I wanted to get as close to you in the water as possible, at first...but then...uhlg, my fingers got all gross and salt crusties and just lots of stuff that made it harder, humans make things look so easy when they’re in the water...and you didn’t complain once.”

Bucky laughed softly and reached out and took his hand in his squeezing it gently, “I had other things to worry about, and I was kind of used to it, being a seaman.”

“I guess that’s fair,” Clint sighed, “Still...sorry, also the sun hurts!”

“Aaaah, sunburns, yeah, it can do that,” he hummed, “It gave your hair some nice highlights though…”

“Oh god my hair, it looks awful,” he groaned grabbing at a lock with his free hand, “I cut it off so the witch had something to focus her magic on...might have overdone it…”

“That’s okay, we’ll ask if Steve can fix it for you, he learned how to cut hair after I got back so I wouldn’t have to, but-”

“You’re growing it out,” Clint said reaching out to tug gently at a longer brown lock.

“You may have inspired me a little,” he laughed, “I just...didn’t feel like cutting it I guess.”

“It looks good,” Clint said, “I like it.”

“Thanks, So- Oh!” He hopped up suddenly, leaning to one side for a moment out of balance before he turned to the door, “I’ll be right back!”

“Kaaaay,” Clint said trying not to laugh, instead he squirmed a bit more in the tub, the first hour had been awful, but now it was just outright torture. He really didn’t like being so confined, he wanted to be able to stretch out and enjoy the spanse of the ocean, but he couldn’t now. Not if the Bolshoi were after him.

He hoped Tony’s pool would be bigger than this. And he thought Bucky had a point with the saltwater thing, his scales were not happy, they were getting flaky and he felt gross.

He hoped they could take him somewhere else quickly, he was sure he’d be okay, but after being sick for so long he wasn’t quite at his prime.

“Back,” Bucky said slipping in with a grin, he sat down next to the tub again, “So I remembered the butterfly clip you showed my before, and then found this,” he held his hand out revealing more clips.

“Oh!” Clint laughed, “Well thanks!”

“It gets better, these are called octopus clips,” Bucky said which made Clint laugh harder.

“They look nothing like octopuses!” he wheezed taking one from Bucky’s hand and looking at it happily, then at Bucky, his face so fond, “Thank you.”

“Sure,” Bucky said unable to look away, Clint was beautiful, even if he was still a bit sallow from sickness and his hair was all chopped off, Bucky thought he was gorgeous. He’d really fallen hard for him.

Clint reached up slowly and then grabbed his shirt to pull him in for a kiss, but slowly just in case if Bucky didn’t want to, but he definitely did so he pressed forward to connect their lips in a deep and slow kiss.

They only had to split apart because Bucky was getting hurt from the tub digging into his gut, “Aagh, we might have to wait a bit before we start in on the hour long makeout sessions,” Bucky mused.

“I’ve waited this long, I think I can last for a few more hours…maybe,” Clint drawled and Bucky laughed softly.

They had waited awhile, but they were already so close. 

They were going to figure everything out.

 

~

 

“Oh this is soooo much better,” Clint moaned as he sank into the pool inside of Tony’s huge house, it felt so much better than the bathtub. He spread out and flipped his tail a few times while the others looked on.

He grinned, well now that he had the room he might as well show off a little, he flipped himself around and then with a powerful thrust dove straight into the pool straight to the bottom, his fingers gliding along the floor, before he pressed both palms down and pushed off, doing a backflip his hand touched the bottom of his tail for a moment then he was pushing straight up with another powerful thrust, twists and turns and flips and then he broke the surface with a happy gasp.

“It’s much deeper than it looks,” he said, “And it feels great,” he said, grinning a the group standing on the side of the pool, he swam over to the edge and pulled himself up so he could be closer to their level.

“Damn straight,” Tony said, nodding. Pleased he approved before something Steve said caught his attention and he and the blond were once again going at it, just like the whole car ride over.

“I’m glad,” Bucky said, ignoring the other men as he crouched down to smile at him, “You look better, your scales weren’t looking too good for a bit there.”

“Yeah, it was gross,” Clint agreed and then his eyes slid over to Steve and Tony who were hissing at each other over something, “What’s their problem?”

“Oh, they’re fighting to see who gets to ask you to be involved in their projects first,” he mused, “Steve still wants to draw you, and Tony wants to get an X-Ray so he can start working on science.”

“....riiiight,” Clint said, it was beyond him and he didn’t want to ask, “Where’s Natalia?”

“She’s getting you some food, you haven’t really eaten recently.”

“Oh goddess, fiiiiish.” Clint groaned as his stomach groaned in agreement, “I am hungry.”

“Yeah, that’s what she figured,” Bucky laughed, then he reached out, “How are you feeling? Okay?”

“Yeah,” Cint smiled and then sighed, “I’m...okay, but...this is a lot. I don’t...really know what to do...and I feel like even though now that I have you here and we’re well...bonded, which I’m still sorry about-”

“Hey, no, don’t be,” Bucky said quickly, “You didn’t know...and it’s really okay...ha, I know...it’s weird but I think running into you and being connected with you is the best thing to have happened to me since I lost my arm, which all considering was only about two weeks, but...it didn’t let me dwell, it made me move and create. So...thanks, you did more for me than just saving my life, you also gave me a purpose.”

Clint blinked at him, his eyes big and blue, “...oh,” he whispered, “So...you’re...happy?”

“Yeah...and now that you’re here, I feel complete.”

Clint smiled, “Me too.”

Bucky smiled back and leaned down to kiss him again, their lips barely touched when another voice spoke.

“What’s that?” Natalia was back and was pointing at a point in the pool, a red glowing area at the very bottom.

“I’m not sure...but I think I have an idea,” Clint said after gazing out at it and then slipped back into the water, waving his hand at the calls to be careful.

He swam closer and he could feel the magic radiating from the red cloud and knew automatically who it was.

He swam directly in and could see the witch, “Hey!” he called to her ethereal red misty back, she turned around, looking surprised, but relieved.

“Ah! You can see me!” she said, “Good, are you well? I felt the spell break! Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said and rubbed the back of his head, “I guess I did it wrong.”

“What happened?” she asked, looking concerned, she looked him over, “You’re back in your regular form.”

“I don’t know, really, um, I found him and then was just so relieved, but there was another Siren there so I was kinda freaked, but she was cool, and then I was with him and we talked a little then we kissed and finished the bond, and then bam! I was back.”

“...how strange…” she mused, “Then it should not have broken so…”

“This wasn’t supposed to happen?”

“The spell was not meant to break, you were meant to return to your regular form, but not like that…or perhaps I wove the spell wrong….” she frowned a bit, “Well, it will be hard for you to live on land like this...I will have to craft you a new spell so you may survive on land, but still return to the water, give me a whole sun cycle and I will return.”

“But I don’t have anything to give you,” he said, “I still don’t know how I’m going to pay you for this!”

The witch smiled at him, “Payment comes in many forms, I know someday, you will carry out your favor to me, consider this just an extension of services provided.”

“...okay…” he said slowly, she smiled once more and then the red faded and he was only seeing the white of the pool walls.

He rose back up to the surface, “Well then.”

“Are you okay? What was that?” Bucky called, looking worried, Clint smiled and felt his heart warm as he swam back over to where everyone was gathered on the side.

Clint pulled himself up onto the ledge again and swished his tail in the water lazily, “Nothin’ much, just the witch who helped me get legs, she was curious as to how I broke the spell, apparently it’s cause I like you a lot~”

Bucky burst into laughter and crouched next to him again, “Is that right?”

“Mmmhmmm~” Clint beamed and then leaned forward so he could kiss him.

“Oh my god,” Tony groaned.

“Shut up,” Steve hissed at him.

“What did she really want, Clint?” Natalia asked, gently setting some fish down next to him.

“Oh my goddess, fish!” Clint cried, almost pushing Bucky over in his joy, but he caught him at the last second and then when they made eye contact they both started laughing.

“They’re so cute it’s gross,” Tony said, “I can’t look away, it’s like one of those sappy rom coms.”

“Shut up, Tony,” Steve said again, elbowing him in the gut.

“What? I’m right, you know I’m right.”

“We’re adorable, deal with it,” Clint said as he snagged up a fish, and took a huge bite, moaning at the taste of delicious raw fish, ignoring the grossed out looks from the humans, he turned to Natalia, “She was just saying how it wasn’t supposed to break, and she would help me find a way to make it so I can switch between legs and tail, to make things easier.”

“Ahaaa,” she said, “Well, that’s good,” she let out a breath, “...no word on...other things?”

Clint shook his head, “I’ll ask her later...probably best to keep up with what we can especially if they’re after me.”

“Quite,” the redhead agreed, then she looked at the others, “Alright, the rest of you need to eat too, goodness, I’ve suddenly turned into a mothering whale…”

“It’s ‘mother hen’ here,” Tony said, “And I don’t need one, I’m good, especially not from someone who’s probably a decade younger than me.”

Natalia smirked at him, “You think I’m younger than you, how cute.”

“What?” Tony frowned, “I’m definitely the oldest one here, you can’t be older than thirty...right? Seapeople age differently?”

Clint blinked, “I don’t think so, I’m twenty-six season cycles old. I’ll be twenty-seven at the end of um...I think you call it spring?”

“Aha, season cycles is a year, so you’re twenty-six years old, Bucky is twenty-eight and Steve is twenty-nine, I’m thirty-three, Natalia can’t be much older than you…” Tony reasoned, looking between the two of them.

“Yes, assuming I stuck with how old I looked,” she mused, then she shook her head, “A...side-effect of taking the essence of men to stay alive is...we do not age.” 

Clint blinked at her, “...how old are you?”

“I will be eighty-six cycles at the end of winter,” she said, then she looked at her hands, “But I have already noticed...I am aging, after so many years...I’m no longer stagnant, I can finally make waves.”

After a short pause Clint schooched over to her and took her hand, “I’m glad you’re able to do that now.”

“Thank you,” she said softly, “I have a lot to make up for...so I’d better get on it while I have time to do it.”

“Well, you’ve already helped me a lot,” Clint said, “Thanks for that, and thanks for the fish!” he chirped taking a huge bite, making her laugh and the others groan.

Totally worth almost choking on the bite.

 

The downside to waiting for the witch -the name of whom Clint didn’t know and he felt really bad about that, he was going to ask her later- was that he had to stay in the pool while everyone else went back to their jobs and school, leaving him alone.

While having more room to swim and spread out was much appreciated, it wasn’t the same as the ocean...the salt just wasn’t quite the same. It all felt...fake. Which it was, but still, it just made it feel not as good. 

It was also very lonely, and he had nothing to do. They’d driven there in a big car and it had taken a long time, which meant in order for Bucky to be back at school on time he had to leave pretty early, Steve also had to leave early as he had work and then school, leaving Clint alone with Tony for awhile. Tony was pretty cool to get along with, he asked a lot of questions, some Clint didn’t know the answers to. Tony seemed pleased either way until he had to head in to work himself leaving him alone for the duration of the day.

He mostly just stared at the ceiling of the building he was in, at least it had large windows so he could see the sky, it was gray and gloomy, it looked like a storm was coming in.

Clint sighed under the water sinking down to the bottom watching as bubbles raised to the surface as he splayed himself out on the floor. It was so boring, and Natalia said she’d bring him more food later, but he was soooo boooored!

He was in the middle of a nap when he heard something, it sounded like a door opening. He pushed himself up close to the surface, wondering if it was Natalia. 

But when he finally reached the surface and saw a small human child instead, he had to have been fairly young, but obviously old enough to fend for himself. He had a bag attached to his back and messy brown hair.

“Mr. Stark?” the child called, “Mr. Staaark~!” He grinned when his voice echoed, “Are you in hereeeeee?” 

Clint said nothing, he figured he probably shouldn’t reveal himself, the kid probably couldn’t see him yet, which was good, he had no idea what would happen if he did.

“Guess not,” he said and frowned, “Oh well, I can leave the surprise for later,” he pulled his bag from his back and then gently pulled something out, Clint blinked as he took a little boat out of his bag and then carefully set it on the surface of the water. 

“Ha~” he said excitedly, and then pulled out a little black box from his bag as well then pulled a long silver thing out of the top, then he pressed a button and the little boat started puttering about.

“Yes!” the child shouted excitedly and started making it go faster and in zig zags, and Clint sunk down deeper to avoid getting hit in the face.  

But after the little boat was zooming around for only a short time it sputtered and came to a stop in the middle of the pool, Clint could see the child come to the edge of the water and then freeze when he finally caught sight of him.

Clint slowly rose to the top, “You don’t have to be scared,” he said the second he reached the surface, if the child knew Tony, Clint didn’t want him running off telling others he was here and put him and Tony at risk.

“M’not scared!” he said though his hands were gripping his black box rather tightly.

“Clearly,” Clint drawled, then he looked at the stranded boat, “Do you want me to get your little boat?”

The child didn’t reply so Clint took it as a yes and swam over to grab it gently, then he went over to the ledge and placed it at the child’s feet.

“There we go,” he said and then looked at him amused, “Still shocked?”

“What are you?” the child asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Clint asked back, cocking his head to the side, surely children were still told stories of mers?

“...yeah, but...Auntie May says that you’re just a story,” the child said.

“Well, Auntie May just doesn’t know the truth,” Clint said winking, “But that’s okay, not everyone should, sometimes it’s safer to be a secret, for both me...and Mr. Stark.”

“Oh,” the child said, “Okay,” he said and Clint was glad he seemed to understand. Smart kid.

“So what are you doing?” Clint asked, “I like your little boat, did you make it?”

“No, my Dad bought it for me and I modified it so it could go really fast, but it’s not working...I made it so the chlorine in the pool wouldn’t hurt it…”

“Chlorine?” Clint asked, arching an eyebrow, he had no idea what that was.

“It’s a chemical that keeps water clean,” he said then paused, “But...it kills fish...oh....did Mr. Stark convert the pool to saltwater?”

“Yep,” Clint said, “So I’d be comfortable, the bathtub I was in before really hurt and I think they had fresh water and that was pretty gross.”

“Wow,” the child said, “My boat must not like salt water now, I’ll have to fix that…. So you’re a saltwater mermaid! Are there freshwater mermaids? Is it the fish part that doesn’t like the different water? It probably would have to be because humans can handle either and-”

“Hey!” Clint called, “I appreciate the interest, but aren’t your parents going to be worried about you?”

“Oh, no they’re at work I’m with my tutor right now, but she’s on her phone so she didn’t notice me leave. And Auntie May and Uncle Ben are going to watch me this weekend so I won’t be here and I wanted to show Mr. Stark my new boat...do you know where he is?”

“I’m pretty sure he’s at work,” Clint replied, “He’ll be back later, but how about you head home, your tutor will be really worried when she notices you’re gone, don’t you think?”

“Yeaaaah…” he frowned.

“How about I tell Mr. Stark you were here, okay? And he can call you over- oh what’s your name?”

“My name is Peter Parker! We’re next door neighbors and Mr. Stark said I can come over whenever I want if I can get past his security,” the child grinned, “So far it’s been way too easy.”

“Apparently,” Clint drawled, “Alright Peter, nice to meet you, I’m Clint, I’ll make sure Mr. Stark knows you were here and wanted to show him your boat, okay?”

“No! You can’t tell him it’s a boat! It’s a surprise!”

“Oh, right right, I’ll tell him you had a surprise,” Clint rectified, “But you really should run home now, okay? I promise I’ll tell Mr. Stark.” 

The child pouted a little but then nodded, “Okay,” he sighed and then shook his boat free of water droplets and stuck it back in his bag, “I’ll see you later Mr. Mermaid!”

Clint laughed, “See you later, Peter.”

He watched the boy run off back through the doors to somewhere- Clint pushed himself up on the side again so he could see out the set of glass doors that showed a garden, huh, pretty. Too bad it was starting to rain. Yikes, he hoped Peter got home safely.

He sighed and then flopped back in the water again, the small amount of excitement making him feel a little better.

He hoped Bucky got back soon...he missed him.

 

“...can streamline it, imagine something like scales, like how Clint’s tail is flexible but the scales still provide protection? We can do that but with metal!” Tony said excitedly as he and Bucky walked into the pool house.

Clint immediately swam to the edge of the pool and pulled himself up on the ledge so he could grin at Bucky, Bucky grinned back and bent over to kiss him.

“Hey,” he said and then glanced at Tony, “I agree, that would be more efficient for movement and to protect the inner workings, but it certainly wouldn’t be the most cost efficient,” he argued, Tony flapped his hand at him dismissively.

“I’ll see about getting a dea-”

“My project Tony.” Bucky said flatly.

Tony threw his hands up and then went over to one of the chairs nearby and sat down, “Fine!”

“He’s so dramatic,” Clint said, “Oh by the way Tony, Peter stopped by with a surprise.”

Tony flailed a little, “Shit did he see you? Shit! I forgot about how he likes to randomly drop by-”

“Calm down, he’s not going to say anything, he knew it needed to be a secret, I convinced him to head home so his tutor wouldn’t worry,” Clint said shrugging.

“Jeez,” Tony ran a hand down his face, “That kid is way too smart for his own good,” he muttered, “His parents are both very smart, so it’s not a surprise...but damn, you’d think they’d know better than to just leave him with a tutor.”

Clint shrugged, he didn’t really get it, but he’d agree with Tony because he seemed to be passionate about the whole thing.

Bucky shook his head, “Natalia said she’d bring you more food,” he said, “How are you doing?”

“I’m okay, pretty bored though…” he sighed, “There’s nothing to do…”

“It’s got everything the ocean does,” Tony said, “You don’t get bored in the ocean.”

Clint gave him a look, “This has nothing the ocean does, not the size, the fish, the people, the sights...what do you think mers do all day Tony? Swim around in circles for the fun of it?” 

“....you make a valid point, I’ll see if I can get a TV in here or something…” he muttered, Clint shook his head.

“No, it’s fine, if the witch figures out how to give me legs I won’t have to be in here much longer,” he said, “She should be here later.”

“That’s good,” Bucky said, “...will you be deaf again?”

Clint thought about it then shrugged, “I’m guessing yes...I have to trade something so it’ll probably be that.”

“Hmmm,” Bucky frowned in thought, a moment later his eyes lit up and he grinned, “Sign language!” he turned to Tony, “We can test the dexterity through sign language!”

“...shit that’s brilliant,” Tony muttered, then nodded, “I’ll go see what I can find about learning it,” he said and stood up then walked out of the pool house with quick steps.

Bucky turned back to Clint with a grin, “We’ve been trying to think of something to figure out the best way to test dexterity and gain muscle and if I use it to learn sign language while also you learn it, then we’ll be able to talk while you’re deaf!” 

“Sign language?” Clint asked confused.

“Oh, shit sorry, so it’s basically a way to communicate with your hands,” Bucky explained.

“Oh!” Clint smiled and then made a few signs, “Like that?” he asked and Bucky blinked and nodded in surprise. Clint laughed, “Our elderly lose their hearing rather quickly, so we came up with a way to communicate with them, it’s probably different than yours, but it sounds like a great idea!”

Bucky laughed too then leaned forward to kiss him again, “You’re really fucking amazing, you know that?”

Clint went five shades of pink, “Takes one to know one!”

Bucky grinned and pecked his lips then glanced behind him, “Oh the witch is here!”

Clint turned, “Oh! That was fast! I didn’t expect her for several more hours.”

He slipped back into the water and then dove back down to the red mist again sticking his head through it, “That was fast, I’m impressed- what’s wrong?”

The witch looked slightly ill, she was pasty white which was a stark contrast to her crimson scales, “I’m fine, it’s just been a long night,” she said quickly and her eyes glanced to the side nervously.

Clint immediately became suspicious, she was a very powerful witch what on earth could make her worried?

“Oh, I’m sorry, you were up all night for me,” he said instead, she smiled at him glad he seemed to get it.

“It’s alright it was a challenge I enjoyed,” she said and he got that that was at least very sincere, he laughed.

“Glad I could be exciting for you,” he replied and glanced around her background to see if he could spot anything out of the ordinary, but he couldn’t.

“Yes, well, here it is,” she said and held up a necklace made of woven seasilk and some gold strands of something he couldn’t name wrapped around a little symbol Clint knew was very familiar but couldn’t place it. She handed it through and Clint took it, he could feel that it did have some serious power behind it, he glanced at the witch and she nodded.

“Thank you,” He said, “I think my bondmate will appreciate being able to hug me without getting wet,” he said and she smirked a little.

“I’m sure,” she said, “It should be stronger than the last spell, but you will have to return to the sea periodically to recharge its’ energy.”

“Makes sense,” Clint said, “I think Mom will like me visiting,” he said and the other nodded, “Oh! By the way, I feel terrible...what is your name?”

The witch blinked, “Oh...it is Wanda,” she said and Clint smiled sincerely.

“Thank you Wanda. I owe you.” He said it very seriously, he didn’t know what was going on, but dammit he was going to find out, and he was going to help.

“Oh...any word on the sirens?” he asked casually and Wanda swallowed.

“No, nothing...Pietro hasn’t heard a thing about them,” she said stiffly, her eyes looking straight at him, begging for him to understand and Clint’s eyes widened. The Sirens had Pietro and were forcing Wanda to do something, he nodded decisively.

“Well tell Pietro he needs to slow down before he can hear anything,” he said and she nodded, “I’ll see you guys later, okay?” he said and she nodded again and he was sure her eyes were going glassy, oh no he didn’t want to make her cry.

“Oh! And tell my mother to please not throw away any of my collectibles!” he said, he really hoped his mother got that message, if she was able to go through them and find the few weapons he had it might really help.

“I will,” she said, “Be safe,” she said and then the mist disappeared, leaving Clint holding the necklace, he stared down at it and then rose back to the surface, Bucky was looking at him curiously and Natalia was there again with some food.

“I think Wanda is in trouble,” he said immediately, “I think the Sirens have her brother and are holding him so she would help them find me.”

Natalia’s eyes widened, then she cursed profusely in another language before settling on, “Dammit, Yelena!” 

Clint blinked, “Who’s Yelena?”

Natalia sighed, “She was my second in command,” she muttered, “She was always very...aggressive, I tried to keep some kind of class among my Bolshoi, if they went out and just did whatever they wanted we would likely be hunted down...but now that I am gone…”   
“They’re going all out,” Clint groaned, “Yiiikes. Well….carp. I can’t just sit here either, if they have Pietro I need to save him.”

“Clint you can not get involved with them, they will....if they are as desperate to mate with you as I think they are...it will...not end well for you.”

“I get that, really I do, and as much as I really would rather just get as far away from them as I can, I know I have to confront them and put an end to this.”

“But it’s too dangerous!” she insisted, “They won’t even let you speak, the moment they see you are near they will take you!”

“Well that’s dark,” Bucky muttered, “What can we do then?” he asked, looking between them, “From how you talk about them I feel like they’re going to come for him either way, and if he can’t go back in the water without being found…”

Natalia took a breath and nodded, “We must do something…we can’t let Clint get taken...”

“I appreciate that...but what else can I do? They probably have Pietro and I need to help him, he’s kind of a jerk but…I owe it to Wanda.”

“What are they going to do?” Bucky asked, looking at Natalia. She took a deep breath and then let it out slowly.

“My best guess is wait for him to return to the water, then track him that way, but…” she paused, “They’ll want to know where he is the moment he hits the water so-” she paused and looked at the necklace in Clint’s hand.

“Wanda gave that to you,” she said, Clint looked down at it and nodded.

“Yeah, so I can have legs,” he said.

“May I?” she asked and Clint shrugged then held it out for her to take it, she inspected it very closely, looking things over.

“Aha…” she murmured, “It is your hair...and Yelena’s hair intertwined...so she can find you.”

“What?” Clint asked, she held up the woven seaweed and gold strands.

“Your hair and hers, she’ll be able to find you. She’s smart…” she shook her head, “Do you know those silly paintings of Sirens? In many of them we are depicted brushing our hair,” she said, “And that is because our hair is quite precious, we can use it for many things, and it makes spells stronger, Yelena may have done you a favor by joining her power with yours...we may be able to work with this.”

“Yeah?” Clint asked feeling hopeful, Natalia nodded.

“It will take time, but...I think we have a few weeks before they get here, so...let’s get to work,” she smiled and handed the necklace back.

Clint grinned and slipped it on then took a deep breath and thought really hard about having legs, and slowly the scales faded away to form two perfectly human legs, at the same rate his hearing left him and that was honestly a far more icky feeling than the legs thing.

“Bleehg,” he said, or thought he said putting his hands on his ears.

Bucky looked at him fondly then offered a hand, “Ready?” he mouthed and Clint nodded.

“With you? Always.”

Natalia must have said something then because Bucky laughed and turned his face to reply to her as he pulled Clint up.  

Clint nodded at the other Siren and she smiled then turned and led the way out of the poolhouse.

They had some serious shit to figure out.

Clint also needed some clothes and a proper haircut.

 

~

 

It took a few days for Clint to really get into the swing of things, he followed Bucky around like a whale calf, attached to him as much as he could. Now that he’d found him and they’d figured out their situation he was able to focus on the whole not being able to hear thing which made him a bit jumpy. He didn’t like having one of his more relied on senses taken away, it was hard because he didn’t know if he was talking too loud or if someone was behind him. 

But Bucky was teaching him sign language, or rather they were learning it together by watching a thing that had people on it that moved and talked it was really wonderful, Clint was sure he had heard what someone called it once, but couldn’t remember, he’d have to ask the next time he could hear. 

He also wanted to ask Bucky about his arms.

Bucky sometimes had two arms and sometimes didn’t, it was very wild, Bucky had tried explaining but there were a lot of words involved Clint didn’t know, but still Clint liked it, he liked seeing Bucky’s face when he was able to do certain things for himself thanks to the extra arm. It made him wonder if it was possible to make some for his mermaid friends too. 

After only a week of learning sign language they were very good at communicating, it was nice, they kept trying to plan for what to do when the Sirens came as well, but couldn’t come up with anything, though they did try while also trying to keep to their normal everyday lives.

Clint would either stick with Bucky or Natalia for the day, Bucky still had school to go to and Natalia was using her allure and good looks to make a name for herself modeling. Apparently she had just gotten a job offer, and Clint came a long to many of her shoots as support and to just watch and take in all of the humans everywhere.

Everyone was busy and knew what there were doing, where they were going and had something to do, it was much like under the ocean, people just living their lives, Clint appreciated how very close it all was to what he was used to, despite it still being very different.

He stayed out of the way and watched Natalia do her thing, she was absolutely stunning and that was all just her, she didn’t need to use any of her Siren tricks to be so.

She also seemed to enjoy it, at the end of the day she was smiling as she took his hand to lead him out of the studio- that was a new word, he wasn’t sure he really knew what it meant yet, but hey new words were awesome.

“Are you hungry?” she signed at him and he nodded.

“Starving,” he signed back, “But Bucky was going to take me somewhere tonight, he called it a date.” He paused, “What’s a date?”

Natalia laughed, “It is how humans court,” she explained, “He is very sweet to want to do that after you’ve already bonded,” she mused, “You are very lucky.”

“Yeah,” Clint agreed beaming, Bucky was great.

They’d spent a lot of time together, getting a feel for one another now that things were settled between them, Clint had originally been planning to try and give Bucky space, seeing as it wasn’t his fault that they were bonded, but Bucky took it all very seriously, Clint had a drawer in his dresser full of clothes and a spot for shoes- he didn’t like shoes much, but apparently he needed them- in the closet, his own toiletries in the bathroom, learning basic human hygiene turned out to be fairly similar to mer practices so that was fine, showers were still something to get used to and he didn’t want to take a bath in the cramped tub.

And then of course there were sleeping arrangements, Bucky had originally offered Clint his bed, and Clint had been a bit confused about that, as he’d been fairly used to sleeping on the ground at that point but Bucky had insisted, but then Clint hadn’t really liked it, and said he’d just sleep on the floor and in the end they’d both ended up squished together on the bed and that was how they’d slept every night since.

Clint would admit he really liked it, snuggling with your bondmate was the best thing ever. He could very easily stay with Bucky all his life if he had to, it had only been a week but...it felt right, but he knew they would still need to figure out their Siren problem, and Clint would want to go visit his family eventually. 

But for now he’d enjoy what they had.

Natalia walked Clint to Bucky’s lab while they talked about human dating rituals, Natalia had been here much longer than he had so knew a lot more, it was nice to have a bit of preparedness.

Clint walked into the lab and smiled at Bucky, he was in the middle of modifying his arm, with Tony supervising, they were jabbering away if how fast their mouths were moving was anything to go by, and Clint could only laugh softly, which made them both look up. Bucky smiled at him while Tony waved.

“Hey, Captain Jack,” he said and Clint ignored the pop culture reference, Tony liked those a lot and Bucky usually had to explain them.

Clint walked over to Bucky instead and pecked him on the lips, “Hi,” he beamed.

“Hi,” Bucky returned, smile fond, “You ready for our date?”

“Yep, where are we going?” he asked, and Bucky laughed.

“You’ll see when we get there,” he grinned, “I think you’ll like it.” 

“Fiiiine,” he whined, that was out loud, he didn’t know how to whine with his hands yet. He’d get there.

“You sure you want to spend the rest of your life with this giant fish-man-child?” Tony asked, and Bucky shrugged.

“I think I’ll be alright, better than you anyway,” he said and Tony frowned making Clint snort.

He’d been around Tony and Steve for all of a week and knew they had it bad for each other but were too stubborn to do anything about it.

Bucky did a few more adjustments and then flexed his hand again, “Okay...I think it’s ready,” he said, signing as he talked to Tony.

“Awesome, you going to take the flesh coving tonight?” he asked and Bucky nodded.

“Might as well, it should be a good test,” he said and then smiled over at Clint as Tony grabbed something and started wrapping it around Bucky’s robot arm.

“Test for what?” Clint asked walking around Bucky to inspect his arm more closely as Tony fitted it with a flesh colored covering.

“My fine motor movements,” Bucky said then paused, “Um...the way my fingers move,” he explained and Clint bobbed his head in understanding.

“Where we’re going is going to help that?” he asked breezily, or he hoped, he still had no idea how loud he was.

Bucky smirked at him in amusement, “Yes,” he said and Clint stuck his tongue out at him Bucky only chuckled and then turned to say something to Tony he didn’t catch then he was standing and making a move to clean up, Clint stepped out of the way and let them do their thing. He didn’t know what all they were doing so he just wanted to stay out of the way.

It didn’t take them long and soon Bucky was taking his hand and leading him out of the lab and out of the building altogether, they’d left Tony behind and were now walking down a way Clint had never gone before.

Bucky was taking the time Clint was looking around to adjust his arm, he’d worn it out a few times, but not to somewhere other than their apartment, he seemed a little nervous, but Clint knew he’d be great, he grabbed his hand gently and smiled reassuringly at him.

Bucky laughed softly, “You know...I never really thought of what my life was going to be like after I got out of the Navy,” he said, trying to sign but he didn’t know all the signs for the words he needed so Clint was careful to watch his lips, “I always just thought I’d be with them until I retired, losing an arm and going overboard never crossed my mind...but…” he paused licking his lips and smiled at Clint, “I’m really glad I did...I didn’t feel like I was going anywhere in the Navy, I was just working to work, but you...actually gave me a second chance to do something i enjoy and I really like, and...on top of that...I really like being with you.” 

“I like being with you too,” Clint said smiling.

“I’m glad,” Bucky said and laughed a little his hands trying to keep up despite only knowing every few words and  his sentence structure being very very wrong, “You know I never actually considered I wouldn’t be single my whole life too, I just...never thought about being with anyone, and then now, with you here...I don’t think I can imagine my life any other way,” he reached out and cupped Clint’s cheek, “So...thanks.”

Clint put his hand over Bucky’s, “I’m not really sure what to say...I...I know if it wasn’t for you my life would be very different,” he said, “And I think I would have been happy had it gone the way I thought it would, but...it wouldn’t have been this, and this...is so much more than I ever thought my life could be...so...thanks to you too,” he said, “I think this is the best I could ever have...and I know there’s going to be a lot more learning...but it’ll be good.”

Bucky nodded and pressed his forehead to Clint’s for a moment, “I agree, we’ll have some bumps, but we’ll be good.” 

Clint beamed at him pecked his lips gently, “Yep, now where’s the food? I’m starving!”

Bucky laughed again and they started walking again, Bucky leading the way, it was only a few blocks further, a restaurant across the street from a park with a big fountain, they entered the restaurant and Bucky did the talking so they got led to a table, Clint looked around it was quite nice but it had things he didn’t recognize, there was a huge fish tank in the middle that he was interested in, there were lots of fish many of which he’d never seen before which was saying something, he knew fish really well!

They took their seats and Clint kept looking around, curious and wide eyed, making Bucky smile to himself. He was so cute, his curiosity with all things human was very endearing, and now that he was surrounded by it all he wanted to learn everything, but he was so observant, he didn’t usually need people to explain, he just watched first and then figured out the rest. He was incredibly smart and that just made Bucky feel warm with pride.

Clint looked back over at him as if he could feel Bucky’s pride and smiled slyly at him, “What?” he signed.

“Nothing, just...admiring you,” he replied in kind.

Clint laughed, “You’re grooosss,” he signed, teasing, his face making that clear, “But...I admire you too, you know how you just...accepted all of this? No freaking out...it’s nice.”

“Oh...I wouldn’t say there was no freaking out,” Bucky mused, and continued before Clint could, “There was a bit freaking out when I realized that it was real, and i could have it...I desperately did not want to ruin it.”

“Why would you ruin it?” Clint asked, looking confused.

“Because I’ve never done it before?” he replied shrugging, “Because it’s new and...well you’re wonderful.”

“You know you’re pretty wonderful too,” Clint said pointing at him with his eyes narrowed, “Not many people would just accept they got saved by a merman, but you did without really batting an eyelash.”

“Yeah well...I was tired,” he drawled then shook his head, “Okay, so the sea fated us together, guess we’d better just accept it.”

Clint blinked at him, “...huh.”

“What?”

“Well...maybe she really did bring us together,” he mused, Bucky frowned.

“She?” 

“The sea, I wonder if she meant for this to happen,” he hummed, then shrugged, “Guess we’ll never know, but it’s kind of fun to think about.”

“The sea is female?”

“Well sure, she holds and nourishes life like mothers do, so...she.”

“Huh,” Bucky said, “Makes sense to me, I guess.” He agreed and then turned to the waiter who just walked up, he spoke quickly, and Clint couldn’t read his lips as he was turned to the side but Bucky grinned at him, the waiter also smiled and nodded.

“What are we getting?” Clint asked and Bucky grinned slyly.

“You’ll see.”

Clint pouted but Bucky didn’t budge, he didn’t say anything until the waiter returned with a plate of fancy rolls of food and-

“Fish!” he said, and when he looked at it longer he could see it was raw fish, “You said humans didn’t eat raw fish!”

The waiter gave him an odd look but Bucky only laughed, “Not usually, but this is special fish, it’s called sushi,” he said finger-spelling the last word, “More common on the other side of the planet on an island in the Pacific ocean.”

“Oh!” Clint said, looking at the fish tank, the fish he didn’t recognize must have been from the pacific, “Wow! This is awesome!”

Bucky beamed at him, “I’m glad you like it.”

Clint grinned back and watched avidly as the waiter taught him how to hold the little food sticks- chopsticks- and then which sauce was for which fish and he found out wasabi was delicious but also nearly deadly with taste.

He overall had a great time eating raw human fish, it was all delicious and he loved it, Bucky watched him with a fond smile the whole time. It was a great date, if Clint could say so.

After their meal they ended walking towards the park in hopes of finding some dessert, Clint had never had ice cream and was interested in the way Bucky was describing it.

They walked hand in hand toward the park, noting that there was a huge crowd gathered, they were looking around curious, it was starting to get dark.

“Hey what’s going on?” Bucky asked one of the teenage girls hanging around.

“There’s gonna be a performance piece!” she said excitedly, “It’s all over twitter, it’s supposed to be Leila Stralee~”

“Huh, cool, I guess,” he said, he was pretty sure he’d heard that name before but he couldn’t place it, music, he was pretty sure it was music related.

“I know right!” she agreed happily, bouncing after her friends.

“What was that?” Clint asked and Bucky shrugged.

“There’s going to be a show, you want to check it out?” he asked and Clint gave him a look, “Right right, new human thing, of course you do,” he said fondly.

Clint stuck his tongue out at him, making him laugh as they made their way through the crowd and saw there was a bit of of the fountain area cut off with ropes. 

They stood off to the side waiting, it got darker and darker and then suddenly music started playing all around them from hidden speakers, Clint couldn’t hear it so he was still staring at the fountain with a concentrated frown.

But then a girl in a pirate costume spun around into the open area in front of the fountain making people cheer, she drew her bow across her violin and started dancing as the music picked up, Clint watched with rapt attention as more dancers joined her in the fountain, their feet kicking up water in cascades that the lights reflected off of in time with the music.

Bucky spent half the time the show carried on watching them and the other half watching Clint’s face, he was so amazing and intrigued it was just as much fun as the show.

Suddenly Clint laughed and turned to Bucky, “Haha!” he laughed pointing back at the performers where two females dressed in scale leggings and face paint started contorting and dancing on some railings, “Sirens!” 

Bucky blinked and then also burst into laughter, they both dissolved into hysterics for a good minute as they watched, a few people looked at them funny, but they couldn’t be bothered to care.

It was just too funny for them not to be amused by it, they continued watching the show, Bucky’s arm around Clint’s waist, close and comfortable.

It was easy to forget that they had a crisis slowly edging it’s way towards them, but they could face it when it came. They weren’t alone.

 

~

 

“So, I had an idea,” Bucky said making everyone look up, well everyone but Clint who was happily stuffing his face full of pizza.

Bucky smiled fondly and laughed softly when Natalia nudged him to make him look up, he did, eyes wide and mouth still full of pizza.

“What was your idea, James?” Natalia said, signing along with her words, Clint looked between the two of them.

“So...when Clint and I went out there was a performance happening with people all dressed up...some of them were dressed up like Sirens,” he said, also signing along, he wore his prosthetic as much as he could now to give it a good chance of actually succeeding. 

“They were cute,” Clint added, grinning.

“Yes,” Bucky smiled at him fondly, “But I was thinking...what if we dressed Natalia up as a real siren and she told the others to fuck off?”

Natalia arched an eyebrow at him, “I...I’m not sure that would work,” she said.

“It wouldn’t have to, because we’d be there with another way to tell them to fuck off, essentially you get to be all powerful Siren without being one.”

“What are you planning Barnes?” Tony asked, crossing his arms, but looking interested.

“Well what if we use modern technology to scare them off? Wind machines, rain machines you know, and Clint and Natalia both say they only respect their own, so it has to come from Natalia. So if we make it appear like she’s got all these awesome powers now that she’s on land they might just leave us alone, yeah?”

“Well, I certainly have the ability to make that happen…” Tony said tapping his chin, “It wouldn’t even be that hard.”

“Right? Fog machine, rain machine, grab a video camera tell anyone who asks you’re making a movie, then we can scare them off, tell them Natalia has already claimed him and they have no right to him.” 

“You’re okay with that?” Natalia asked, and Bucky shrugged.

“I don’t know the intricacies of your society, so I’m not completely sure of the implications, but...I just want Clint safe.”

Clint then came over and flopped against him, “You’re sooooooo sweet,” he said, far too loud, but Bucky didn’t mind, he wrapped his arms around him. “Thank you...but well...what about Pietro?”

“The...the witch’s brother?” Bucky asked and Clint nodded, “Right, well...you can still turn into a merman, I figure...while they’re distracted you could...go save him?”

“But I have no idea where he is,” Clint said, “And I can’t ask Wanda, not if she’s being watched.”

“Oh yeah, Ocean is a big place...well they have to have him close and guarded, right?”

“Probably, he’s very fast, they likely wouldn’t be able to catch him once he got away,” Clint mused tapping his fingers together as he thought, then he started signing again, “I will get into contact with Wanda again, see if she knows anything, and then we can plan for the Sirens and once they’re here, I’ll go rescue Pietro if he’s near enough.”

“Okay, that...seems like a decent enough plan,” Bucky shrugged, “Anyone else have thoughts?” 

“What if it doesn’t work?” Natalia asked softly, “I want it to, of course...but what then?” 

“Then...we try something else,” Bucky sighed, “At this point it’s really all we have, we couldn’t come up with anything else.”

“Bucky’s right, it’s what we have and we’re going to make it work, I’ll start looking into what kind of makeup is needed to make Natalia look like a siren again, I still have some friends involved in the theater department who might be able to help, and you can tell me what to draw to base it off of,” Steve said, looking determined, ready to back Bucky up with ease.

“That’s great, Steve, thanks,” Bucky said with a relieved smile.

“Theater students? No no, I’ll hire a professional, they probably have enough to worry about, I think the new show starts in a few weeks,” Tony said flapping his hand, “It helps that Natalia is already making a name for herself as a model, I-...hmm,” Tony hummed, “I think I can make it look like I’m filming a commercial for my new cellphone, it’s entirely waterproof, and intended for sailors in the Navy,” he smiled.

Bucky blinked at him, then gaped, “That’s why you wanted me to patent the waterproof tech?”

“Yep, it was going to be a surprise, obviously you’re going to be getting money from the sales,” Tony shrugged, “I was just trying to think of the best time to bring it up, and also I have to think of a name for the new model, which I now have.”

“What?” Bucky squeaked, “What name?”

“The Siren, completely waterproof with new technologies built by an actual Navy Sailor,” Tony shrugged, “Once that’s out, you being able to make your prosthetics become available will really help with the PR.”

Bucky slapped a hand to his face, he was relieved, rumpled, frustrated and grateful all in one swoop, “You are impossible Stark, we’ll talk more about that later, but we have other things to focus on.” 

“Yeah, exactly, I knew now wasn’t the best time, but if I can twist it all to make it seem plausible for the release, no one will bat an eyelash at what we’re doing, speaking of, Natalia are you okay with being the face for the advertisements? Suppose I should have asked that first.”

Natalia stared at him, “Yes…I suppose,”

“You will be getting paid, of course,” Tony added, “I just, you know...making sure everyone is consenting, safe and comfortable with it all- if not I’ll think of something else.”

“No, no it’s a great idea,” Bucky said, “It’s just...a lot at one time.”

“You’re right...sorry for springing it all on you,” Tony shrugged, looking chagrined, “But in this business, best to have all of your bases covered.

“I know, I agree, I’m glad you were thinking about it, I was just kind of...frantically thinking of a way to make sure they left Clint alone.”

“Of course, it’s all kind of weird, but can’t take it any less seriously,” Tony agreed, “Alright!” Tony clapped his hands together, “You two work on contacting your witch friend to find out where her brother is, I’ll take Steve and Natalia to one of makeup artists I know so they can figure things out, and I’ll work on getting all the gear we need.”

Bucky nodded, “Sounds good,” he then turned to Clint who smiled at him then at Tony, who he signed a ‘thank you’ at.

Tony winked at him and then nodded at Bucky and left with Steve and Natalia trailing after him.

Bucky looked at Clint, “Ready to see if we can contact Wanda?”

Clint nodded and they both moved to make way to the pool.

 

Once there Clint stripped of his clothes, which he did and then threw a grin at Bucky who was definitely staring at his ass, but blushed when he saw Clint noticed.

Clint cackled happily and then stepped over to him and pulled him in for a kiss, a deep strong happy kiss, Bucky pressed back because he got what Clint was doing, which made Clint feel even more happy, and then he pushed himself back and fell into the pool, transforming completely as he hit the water.

He popped back up to grin at Bucky who was smiling at him but shaking his head in amusement, Clint beamed. He loved the idea that Bucky was the reason he was whole, and able to embrace himself. He needed his kiss and acceptance and love to turn back into a mer. It may not be entirely necessary, but he still like the idea of it. He really was truly happy to have Bucky.

“Dork,” Bucky called at him and he just smiled bigger before he flipped back into the water and pressed a hand to his pendant, he closed his eyes and concentrated, hoping Wanda would get the message. He didn't know how long it would last, or take for her to know he wanted to contact her. But he would wait, this was important.

He was in the pool, waiting for a long time before he felt the pendant heat up and then a small swirl of red formed revealing Wanda’s worried face.

“ _ Clint? _ ” she asked, her voice soft, “ _ Is something wrong? _ ”

“Are you safe?” he asked instead of answering, he wanted to make sure she was alone, that way they could talk freely.

“ _ Yes, for now _ ,” she said and glanced around, “ _ What is it? _ ”

“We have a plan,” Clint said, “I need to know where Pietro is, my friends here are going to take care of the sirens while I go find him.”

“ _ I...I don’t know, _ ” she said, “ _ But...I...I may be able to find out, your mother and friend have offered to help. _ ”

Clint smiled, “That would be wise, I know they’ll be a big help, especially if you gave my mom my message, she might understand.”

“I did, I think she understood, but it was hard to know for sure. But...it is good to know I am not alone,” she said softly, “I...appreciate the help.”

“Of course,” Clint said, “We can’t really let them get away with this, and after all your help…” he shook his head, “Okay so...let me know what you can when you can, and I’ll try to stick close to water to get it.”

She nodded and let out a long breath, “ _ Thank you, _ ” then she glanced away, “ _ I will contact you again, be safe _ .”

“You too,” he said and the connection closed. He took a deep breath himself and then rose to the surface, “Okay, I told her what was going on, she’ll keep us updated when she figures things out.”

Bucky nodded, “Awesome, this is...this is good,” he let out a shaky breath.

Clint swam over to the edge of the pool and lifted himself up, “Are you okay?”

Bucky nodded, “I...yeah, I am. I’m just...worried, I guess,” he laughed softly and crouched down so they were at eye level again, “It’s funny, I used to lead covert missions, doing stuff kind of like this, to rescue people or take out enemy forces, and it stopped making me nervous after my tenth successful mission, and first failure, I knew what I needed to do to keep my men safe and the objective priority, and this should be easy, child’s play in comparison, but I am so nervous...I...I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Clint lifted himself up further so he could press his lips gently to Bucky’s, “You’re so good, you know that? I’m so happy that it was you I fell for, thank you...for caring about me so much.”

Bucky smiled into the kiss, “Thank you for helping me too, my life would have been so different without you and I’m grateful you’re in it. Now...let’s go see what else we can do, yeah?” 

“I actually want to stretch a little bit, if I’m going to have to go rescue Pietro I should be in good shape, if that’s okay?”

“Oh! Oh no that’s fine, I didn’t even think about that, I can bring my computer in so we can still talk,” Bucky said, and Clint kissed him again.

“You’re the best,” he said and Bucky shrugged.

“I know,” he replied making Clint laugh as he slipped back into the water so he could exercise.

Bucky smiled and got up to do as he said, he was going to try and do some research to see if they could find a good place to set up and make it apparent that’s where they’d be, this was going to be hard. But they’d figure it out.

They’d already come so far, and with so much help, it was impossible to think they wouldn’t make it through this as well, no matter what happened.

  
~

 

Two weeks later after planning, discussion,intrigue, lots of nerves and even more determination, they had a solid plan.     

With Wanda’s help she’d been able to feed the sirens the exact location they would have everything set up, a private bay of one of Tony’s millionaire friends, they had it all, rain machines, fog machines, and a place for Natalia to sit in the water so she wouldn’t have to swim. 

It was all set up, the makeup artist Tony had hired was impeccable, with Natalia able to give exact descriptions of what scales should look like how they reflect and many more details to make her look like her siren self, they were able to pull it off.

“Wow,” Clint signed, once again with legs, he looked at Natalia wide eyed, “That’s very convincing.”

“I think it will be,” Natalia agreed, wiggling her fingers around, the claws there reflecting the light, “They should not know the difference, I think.” 

“You think it’s going to work?” Clint asked and she smiled, her teeth sharp with the fakes in.

“I think it just might,” she replied, “I hope, at the very least it makes them realize this whole issue is ridiculous. We could have solved our problems ages ago, had we simply not been so single-minded.” 

Clint nodded, “I hope so too, if everything works out it will be…” he shrugged, “I just hope it does.”

“It will,” Natalia said, looking fierce, “You are not one to give in easily, I know that, you will find Pietro, Wanda said they thought they found him, yes?”

“Yeah, it’s not too far, but it’ll still be far enough away that I’ll be gone for a few hours,” he sighed, “We’ll be cutting it very close, if they get pissed and realize I’m not even there…”

“We will but, I think we should be able to keep them occupied long enough to give you a head start.”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “Let’s hope that’s all I need.”

Natalia smiled, “You will be fine.”

He shrugged and then kissed her on the cheek really quickly, “Thanks for all of your help.”

“Of course,” she said smiling, “Thank you for your help. I think I was meant to come and help you, so in turn you helped me.”

He offered her a grin, “Then you’re welcome, I guess!” 

She laughed and then shoved him off, “Better go find Bucky to get ready,” she said and he nodded wandering off to do that.

Bucky was with Tony who was poking at a few machines, talking to each other about things, Clint could only catch a few words here and there, but wa content to just stand to the side until they were done. They had a lot to worry about, whereas he just had to wait for his cue to leave. 

He really hoped it would work out, he was nervous, but he knew he had to try his hardest to work hard with all the help everyone was giving him to save him from the Sirens.

A hand waved in front of his face to get his attention and he realized he’d gotten lost in thought, he blinked and looked to see Bucky asking him if he was okay.

He nodded and smiled, “Yes, just...nervous.” 

“You’ll be great, if Pietro is as close as Wanda thinks he is, then it won’t be too bad, you get him out and then make it back,” he said and Clint nodded.

“Right,” he agreed with a decisive head nod, it would be fine, his mother was going to be there, Kate would be there, it would turn out fine. Except he had a funny feeling about it all, he just couldn’t place why.

No, no, he just needed to push through it was probably just nerves. He’d be away from Bucky for the first time since he’d found him again. He didn’t really like the idea of being away from him, after spending a month together only away from each other for a few hours at a time and within reasonable distance from each other, Clint knew this shouldn’t be much further, but still.

He didn’t like it. He would deal, it would be fine, Bucky would be safe, but still. He didn’t like it.

“Okay,  I think we’re ready to go, according to the satellite images Tony has, they’ll be here in a few hours,” Bucky told him, Clint nodded.

“Guess we should get everything set up,” Clint said and Bucky relayed that to Tony who nodded and went to the get everything into place, Clint nodded at him in thanks as he went to go find Steve. Clint then turned to Bucky again and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

“Hey,” Bucky smiled.

“Hey,” Clint replied, pecking his lips again as Bucky’s arms wrapped around him.

“You going to be okay?” he asked, mouth moving slowly so Clint could read his lips, Clint nodded his head.

“Yeah,” Clint replied, “I think we’ll be fine, I just hope everyone else is okay…”

“Me too,” Bucky agreed, “But we’ll come out okay, I have a feeling.”

“Oh you do, do you?”

“Mhmm,” Bucky replied, pecking Clint on the nose, “I know you’ll always be able to find me again, and I think...I’ll be able to find you too.”

“Yeah?” Clint grinned, “That’s good to know, cause I might get lost.”

“Please don’t,” Bucky laughed pecking his nose, “That would be bad, I expect to see you very soon after you leave. I’ll be pining for you.”

Clint snorted and shook his head, laughing softly, “You’ll survive, I may take awhile, I want to make sure Wanda and Pietro are okay, and I can say hi to my mother, maybe I can have her come back with me and you can meet her!” 

“Oh, um...yeah, I guess so, it...is probably about time to meet the parents, huh? A year of pining, magic and taking down some sirens? Yeah, sounds about right,” Bucky mused to himself, he’d have to figure out a way to introduce Clint to his family, well...that was a problem for another day.

Clint smiled at him, “Yep. So I-”

“There about thirty klicks out!” Tony shouted, “Time to get this show on the road!”

“You ready?” Bucky asked once more and Clint nodded, smiling.

He pressed his lips to Bucky’s holding tight to him, then a second later, shimmied out of his clothes and dove into the water.

“That’s weird,” Tony said as Bucky rolled his eyes and picked up his discarded clothes, Clint popped back up and waved then went back under to swim closer to the rock Natalia was stationed on.

“Eh, I’ve seen weirder, and I feel like we’ll be seeing a lot more today.”

“Fair point,” Tony hummed then he tapped his ear, smiling to himself, “Hey, Rogers, how do things look?”

Bucky’s eyebrow rose at that, he’d noticed Tony and Steve got along now, well...sort of. They still fought, but Bucky was absolutely sure it was just foreplay at this point. He shook his head and huffed a sigh.

Morons.

Tony nodded then, “Okay, better get everything else set up,” he said to Bucky who nodded, time to get this thing going.

He followed Tony, ready to get all of the machines working properly, if they were going to make a storm, they had to make it good, their own perfectionism made sure of it.

Working fast and hard they got it all setup, there was a big inlet where Natalia was resting on a rock in her full outfit, tail, makeup on her face completely waterproof, some of it even glowed as it did in nature, it wasn’t exact but it was close enough for this. Clint sat on the rock with her, his own tail still in the water, he was waiting, they had to see him, and then as soon as Natalia confronted them he would get the hell out of dodge.  

Natalia would distract them by making it appear she was summoning a storm all on her own, and then the net that was hidden at the bottom of the ocean would come up and trap them for hopefully long enough to give Clint a chance to get to Pietro and free him.

It was a pretty flimsy plan when spelled out, but it had taken some serious planning. Bucky was sure it would at least give Clint the time he needed to get away from them.

Bucky watched from the control panel, Tony was on a director’s seat behind a camera, it was filming but it was literally just there as an explanation for anyone who may have seen them. He wanted to still film a commercial with Natalia, but they were going to do it later.

Steve was in the boat house watching the satellite images and making sure no one entered the grounds of the house.

Tony was watching, he was up the highest so he saw the splashes of movement first, it was dusk so the sun was starting to dip behind the horizon, they had a short time to get it all done.

“ACTION!” Tony shouted the moment he saw them, Clint moved a bit so he was closer to Natalia, if it seemed like he was mated to her, they would be more likely to leave him alone. They had said he’d mated to a human, but theoretically...that human could have been Natalia, and now that they were she could have gained back all of her instincts. It was the story they’d worked up together, it was realistic enough, it could work.

Clint moved up to be closer to Natalia, so he was more or less pressed against her side, he was watching the sea though while her fake clawed hand rested on his shoulder, she was nervous, but she could act through it, she could be the siren leader she once was, she could channel that power and control again, she was going to because she wanted to protect the little family she’d found on land with humans, and with Clint.

She would protect him, because after their initial meeting, he was the only one who she could speak to who understood where they’d come from, they’d bonded in friendship through that and it had allowed Natalia to really connect with someone for the first time in decades. Then she’d been able to really get to know Steve as well, he’d asked so many questions wanting to understand and without judgement, she considered him a good friend as well, and then Bucky  who Clint adored and who clearly adored him was worthy of this all, she felt that, she would protect them, and Tony was quickly growing on her, despite his manner, he clearly cared as well. Together, they made a family and it was something she’d wanted for a long time, she’d never thought it would be like this, but now that she had it. She would protect them. She made sure Clint knew that.

So when he leaned in closer as the Bolshoi bad it into the inlet her hand tightened on his shoulder as reassurance.

“We’ve got this,” she said softly and he set his own hand on her thigh, nodding.

“Yep,” he agreed, his voice was a bit shaky and she smiled, her hand traveled up into his hair, gentle and comforting.

“They are not as scary as you think, they’re only trying to find a purpose, now they are lost and desperate, but we must be firm, you will be okay. I know you are strong and smart, makes you a good catch,” she teased, “You will be fine. I know you will.”

He laughed softly, turning into her as the splashing neared, “Thanks, it’s still terrifying though.”

“I suppose I’ll take that as a compliment,” she mused as the splashing stopped and then a few seconds later a head popped up and the eyes of one of the sirens narrowed at them.

“Oh, hello Nadia,” Natalia said smoothly, “It’s been a long time.”

The siren hissed rising further, her hair was long and brown, her eyes fierce, “Not long enough, traitor!”

“Oooh, such harsh words for me, is it my fault I found a more fruitful path and none of your chose to follow?” she asked as more heads rose, not all of them though, according to the satellite images there had been thirteen of them, half of the whole clan but only three were on the surface now.

The other two hissed at the sight of her, “Traitor!”

“It’s lovely to see you as well Ninotchka,” she said dryly, “And you, Ava, goodness you don’t look very good do you.”

“Silence! You have no power now!”

“Don’t I?” Natalia asked cocking her head to the side, “Goodness me, did you hear that my love? They think I have no power now.”

Clint couldn’t help but smile, and hide it in her side, because it was kind of silly for them to assume, even if she didn’t have the power she used to, she still had plenty to show and make an adequate powerplay. Well, hopefully.

“What?” the dark blond on the right of the first one hissed, “You claimed him?!” 

“Clearly,” Natalia said, her tone bored, “You think I’d be like this if I hadn’t? The witch changed me, and I meat darling Clint and after we bonded...I changed back, but now even more powerful than before, with him, I will be able to start a new clan,” she very obviously moved her hand down to his pouch, a very clear implication of what that meant, making him blush.

The three sirens screeched in anger making Clint flinch cause damn that was potent, Natalia’s hand on his shoulder tightened ever so slightly, she was affected, but she could handle it.

The screeching caused the other ten sirens to rise above the water, many of them joined in at the sight of Natalia, but she kept her head held high, her eyes narrowed at them all.

“This is useless!” Ava said, “It matters not if you’ve mated him, we will take him from you!”

Clint stiffened because yeah that was not something he even wanted to consider, Natalia snarled softly.

“If you take even one move towards my mate you will wish you hadn’t come find him, you know nothing of what I am capable now!”

“Lies!” another shrieked, and many of them moved, Clint on instinct moved away from them, because jesus, they were scary, especially pissed off. 

Natalia looked at him and then waved her hand at him, a second later there was a rumble from one of the speakers hidden nearby, the gathered sirens all flinched in surprise.

“Leave me, my love, I will take care of things,” Natalia said raising her other hand and another sound shot into the air of water, a second later, raindrops started hitting them, that was a good enough signal for him, he threw himself off the rock and then made a beeline for the small cave with an outlet into the ocean. He didn’t know what happened after that, but he heard the rumble as the net came up, there was more shrieking, and then he was gone, past it all and swimming as fast as his tail could make him into the depth of the sea. When he was an hour out he stopped to gather himself and then rubbed at the pendant. Hoping Wanda was still safe.

After a long time a face appeared in the water before him but it wasn’t Wanda, “Mom!” 

“ _ Oh darling, _ ” she sighed in relief, “ _ We were so worried, but no, where are you, Wanda told us what was happening! We are near where they are holding Pietro. _ ”

“Where is that, she gave me an idea, but the ocean is big, you could be anywhere!”

“ _ They wouldn’t want to be too far from the rest of the clan, so it should be near you, one moment, _ ” she said and then took a deep breath, “T _ he pendants are linked, it should lead you to me. _ ”

A second later a glowing light shot through the water from his pendant, “Yes,” he breathed, “Alright, I’m on my way!”

With that he shot off once more, adrenaline letting his endurance last, he’d always been fit, but he hadn’t been really in the ocean in weeks, as much as he’d tried to train in the pool at Tony’s house, it just wasn’t the same.

But he still swam, he had to save Pietro, all of this was his fault so he was going to fix it.

It took him another hour to finally spot where the light was leading him, he put on a burst of speed and a moment later he was tackled by another body, but this one was familiar and friendly.

“Kate!” he gasped, her arms were tight around him.

“You big dummy!” she said shoving him away to glare at him, only to grab him and pull him in for another hug, “We were worried!” 

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I’m okay now, thank you for taking me to the land.” 

She let out a huff, making bubbles trail from her nose, “You’re welcome, dummy.”

He smiled and hugged her tight, “I missed you too,” he said and she smiled at him then gestured, “Come on, we’re settled over here,” she said and Clint followed her into the rock outcropping which was another cave, inside he spotted his mom on the other end of the red light.

“Mom!” he called and she opened her eyes and her eyes lit up at the sight of him, a second later she was wrapping her arms around him.

“Oh my sweet baby,” she cooed, “I am so glad you’re okay, and you look good, you found him then?”

“I did, he’s great,” Clint said, his heart swelling at the thought of Bucky, but also throbbing with need at being so far away from him.

She took his face and kissed his forehead, “I’m so glad,” she said, then she glanced around and Clint noted that there were a few other mers there.

“Bobbi?” Clint blinked at the other mermaid, she smirked at him.

“Hey there tigershark,” she drawled, “Heard you got yourself into some trouble.”

“I mean, nothing more than usual,” he replied, feeling a little embarrassed, at one time, he’d actually tried to court Bobbi, but she’d been very busy with her duties at the time and so he’d respectfully left her alone.

“Clearly,” she shrugged, “Well, after all the trouble you gave me by ignoring my advances last mating season, I figure I might as well see what you were up to now.”

“What?” he squeaked, she’d what?!

“Oh man,” Kate groaned slapping a palm to her face, “I told you he didn’t notice, Bobbi, he was so far gone.”

Bobbie shrugged, “I was just making sure,” she said, “Shame, we’d have had gorgeous babies. Oh well, perhaps in another life.” 

Clint went pink, “Why does everyone want to have babies with me?” 

“She’s teasing you, darling,” Edith said giving Bobbi a look, “Seeing as the whole point of this is to make sure you aren’t kidnapped by sirens and forced to have babies with them.”

“Right, sorry, poor joke,” Bobbi said, and she did look sorry. 

Clint groaned, “How is this my life?”

“Just lucky, I guess,” another voice said, slipping into the cave.

“Barney!” Clint swam over to him and hugged him tight.

“Hey baby brother, we ready to get this show on the road?” he asked, “I set up all the rest of the crystals like you asked.”

“Thank you,” Wanda said coming over to them as well, “That should help, does everyone else have their crystals?” 

“Yes!” there was a chorus of voices, though it was only the six of them.

“Uh no?” Clint said, and Wanda smiled.

“You have the pendant, I’m fairly certain it will let you pass through. When you enter the cave system up there, you’ll have only a short time to get a crystal necklace on Pietro and free him before the crystals will create a cage. It will keep the sirens in and prevent them from chasing after us, if we can keep them there, we may be able to address the council of elders to see what can be done with them all.” she explained and Clint nodded. He didn’t let his fatigue from travel affect him, he listened to the plan and nodded along.

It didn’t help that he was the vital part of both plans, it was very weird being the focus of something so wild. 

But it was what it was, once it was all over, he’d be able to head back to New York and live with Bucky and then visit his mother periodically, and it would all be wonderful. But for now he had to get Pietro to safety.

Once they were all set Clint took a deep breath, accepted the pouch of urchin needles Kate gave him and the knife his mother gave him, it was good to be prepared. He took in another breath letting the bubbles float out of his mouth to help him relax and then moved to the entrance of the cave and out. 

He swam towards the other one with hesitation and apprehension, if there were thirteen sirens in the inlet trapped by a net, that still left twelve here in the sea. That was only slightly terrifying. Slightly.

He swam low and then slipped into the cave, trying to listen, but he could only hear the currents of the water moving through the rocks, that wasn’t reassuring at all.

He listened more, trying instead to pinpoint Pietro but it wasn’t very easy, so he moved in further, being as silent as he knew he was capable. He searched as many of the outcroppings as he came across and as fast as he possibly could, he knew the minutes were ticking by.

Finally, he could hear something that wasn’t the sound of water and came across a cave with a siren standing in front of it. Whelp.

Clint picked up a rock and then with as much finesse as he could threw it down an adjacent area, the siren perked up but didn’t move. Clint made a face at her in the shadows where he was hiding then threw another larger one further down, this time she looked around and then moved on, silent and deadly. He waited until she was out of sight and then slipped into the cave, thankfully no other sirens were inside, but Pietro was. He was hanging from the ceiling by some seaweed roped attached to one of the rocks there, his arms were above his head which was resting against his shoulder, eyes closed, face slack.

Clint breathed a sigh of relief, he’d found him at least, and then moved over to him, he was unconscious, which was not a good way to start a rescue that required him swimming to safety. Even still he put the crystal necklace around his head and then poked his forehead. Nope, he was out. Great. 

He made as quick of work as he could to untie him and then grabbed him as he floated down towards the ground. Clint huffed as he pulled him onto his back and then made his way back to the entrance of the cave only to get stopped by the siren guard once again at her post. Whoops.

He didn’t think the trick would work again. He let out a silent breath of frustration, he was sure that the time limit had already passed, and he would probably only be able to pass through with Pietro. But sneaking out with him on his back was going to be next to impossible.

Unfortunately, he was right, at that moment a shriek carried through the cave and the siren went tense and seemed on instinct to check on her prey, only to see Clint there staring at her.

“Boo?” he offered, knowing she likely wouldn’t get it as that was a human thing, she shrieked at him and he pulled a needle from his pouch and let it loose, hitting her in the throat, preventing her from screeching further. She would be hurt, but she’d heal from it. Clint was just that good.

He used the momentary distraction to zip out of the cave and away from her, he made it decently far before he came across another one of the sirens. 

“You!” she shrieked.

“Me!” Clint replied back and then let loose another of his needles, this one hit her in the shoulder, making her cry out in anger, but it was enough to give him a chance to swim past her. He was pretty sure he was getting closer when he heard a groan, oh thank god.

“Pietro!” he hissed, “Wake up!”

But it didn’t do anything the poor mer was still out, and Clint had to keep carrying him, it made him slower and he knew the other siren was right behind him, and from the shriek she’d just let out, the others would be on them in moments.

“Carp!” he hissed and then took a deep breath to calm his nerves and looked around, there was a little nook in the wall, just big enough for the other mer to fit, if he left him in there he may have a chance to get away from the caves. Clint just needed to get the sirens away from this area first, but he wasn’t absolutely sure if Pietro would wake up. Dammit, he shouldn’t just leave him there, and maybe he was the only way for Clint to get out.

He groaned again and Clint shook him a little.

“Pietro!” He said urgently, “Wake up!”

“What..?” the mer moaned, “Who…”

“Come on, you need to wake up!” Clint insisted and then did the only thing he could think of, he grabbed one of his needles and poked him in the tail with it, that earned him a yelp, but the other mer was awake.

“What?! What is going- you! They kidnapped me to make Wanda tell them-” Clint covered his mouth.   
“Shut up! You only have moments to get out of the cave, Wanda is waiting for you, just leave! I’ll lead them away,” he hissed, hurried and urgent and he could just feel the sirens closing in, “Go down here and turn left, then head to the caves nearby! Go! Now!”

“What? But I can’t-” 

“Get out!” Clint hissed, pissed, he shoved the other mer and then didn’t wait a second longer, heading down another tunnel and away, to draw them away. He didn’t care now, he was awake he could handle himself, he just hoped he actually listened and got out. Clint swam further in, he could hear something now, voices in anger and more shrieking, why did sirens shriek so much? Goodness, seemed like it would be really painful.

He snuck closer and closer to the noise, listening, and trying to remain aware of his surroundings at the same time.

“...was gone! And Katya had a needle in her throat! They are in here!” 

“No,” another voice said, “It’s just him, it shouldn’t take too long to find him, the witch promised me.” 

“But what about the brother? He was gone!”

“He’s probably already past the cage, leave him, he’s not what we want,” the siren Clint assumed was the leader said.

From what he gathered, it seemed like the plan was that the sirens thought he was a trade, Wanda had told him they would likely think that, but he needed to pretend like he didn’t know that. He could do that if need be, because he still felt a little hurt by it all, even if he knew it was not Wanda’s fault. This was mostly because of him and his inability to rationalize in the moment. Oh well.

“There you are!” A voice hissed in his ear and he yelped in surprise, he’d gotten so caught up in thought that he hadn’t realized he’d been snuck up on. Claws grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the outcrop he’d been hiding in, he struggled to get out, but another pair grabbed him and eyes glared at him in anger, Katya it seemed would be holding a grudge.

They were both incredibly strong and dragged him through the tunnel into the large cave that the others were gathered, the leader, blond and fierce and very scary looking was sitting on a rock that seemed to resemble a throne. Yikes. Her eyes lit up in victory as he was pulled in by the other two, he did not stop trying to get out of their grips but they were the Bolshoi Sirens for a damn good reason. 

“Ah, Clint, I am so glad you could join us,” she said, relaxing against the rock, her tail flitting around as she did, it was a deep gray color that didn’t look all that healthy, not compared to the black and red tail Natalia had fashioned for her by the makeup artist that had glittered in the sunlight. Maybe in another life he would have liked to be with Natalia, she was strong and fierce and beautiful, but right now, he just wanted to cuddle up with Bucky on the couch and watch some silly show on the picture box-er, TV, whatever. Either way, he wanted Bucky. He really really wanted Bucky actually. 

“Aww...you poor thing,” she cooed, sliding off of the rock and swimming over to him, her clawed hand reached up to cup his face, he jerked his head back but couldn’t go far when he was still being held, “I can feel how much you want your mate, but they’re not here...are they?”

“Go eat a squid,” Clint told her, she tutted unimpressed.

“Now now, don’t be upset, I can can take care of you while you’re away from them,” she cooed, her claw gently scratching at his skin and making him wish he could peel his skin off because gross!

“I’m very upset!” he said, “You’re trying to take me away from my mate, my clan and my life! What gives you the right to think you can do any of that without my permission!?” He demanded, yanking on his arms again, one of them finally slipped free and he was able to smack her hand away.

“Because we need you,” she said as if it was that simple, “Without you we will all die off.”

“Pretty sure you guys have been doing just fine sucking the life out of sailors for the past few  centuries, you don’t need me, you just want me because I belong to someone else!” he said, “I don’t want anything to do with you!” 

“Hmm, well that’s just too bad,” she said, voice harder, “Because you will be the male siren that will carry on our legacy whether you like it or not. I-”

“NO!” he said with such visceral disgust his body shook, all three of the sirens moved back from him. And Clint suddenly remembered his own siren ability to make others go away from him except for his mate. Was it really going to be that simple?

He’d used it around Bucky who had been unaffected, was it because he’d already been claimed or because he was human? He didn’t know but either way, it seemed to work on the sirens, and honestly that was all Clint cared about right now.

“GET AWAY!” He yelled and then put as much effort as he could into that part of him, he was surrounded by predators, he needed to protect himself.

Apparently it was that simple, every siren in the cave made as quick of a move to get the hell away from him as fast as possible, even the leader, Clint was fairly sure she was Yelena, she moved back but then caught herself, she snarled at him, and made a move to grab him again. But he wasn’t going to wait for that to happen, he turned tail on her and swam away as fast as possible, diving through the tunnels sharply, scratching himself on the rocks more than he’d like to admit, but after too many long minutes he was out of the cave and racing towards the other cave, hoping like heck he could get through the cage.

Unfortunately he felt it the moment he swam into it, white light glittered like a net all around where he was and, from what he could see it looked like he was stuck in it mid way through.

“Shit!” he cried, using the best swear word Bucky had taught him because it seemed to call for it.

He couldn’t move now, and he could hear the shrieks of the very angry sirens behind him, he didn’t have to wait long for a pair of hands to grab each of his arms and then pull him out. Seconds later he was wrapped up in warm comforting arms he knew belonged to his mother.

“Uuuuuuhg,” he whined, “No likey.”

“It’s okay my darling,” she said softly, petting his hair, “They can’t do anything now, they can’t leave the cage, and the council will be able to deal with them now.”

“You said that earlier, the council, you mean the council of elders of our clan?” he asked pulling away, seeing Barney and Kate on either side of him, obviously having been the ones to yank him out of the cage.

“Oh, no,” his mother said, “The Council of Elders of the Sea,” she said and Clint’s eyes widened, “That’s why it took us so long and there’s so many of us here, witnesses and testimony, so we can maybe actually do something about this.”

“Oh, wow,” he said and then he groaned, “That means I have to stay for the trial, don’t I?”

“Yes, I’m sorry sweetheart, but...if we want anything done, that’s the best course of action,” she said and Clint sighed.

“Fiiine,” he replied and then slumped against her, “But can I have a nap first, I’m tired.”

“They are on their way now,” Wanda said, swimming over to them, her hand held tight in her brother’s.

“Oh good you did make it out,” Clint noted, and then nodded, “Kaaay...it’s not going to take too long, right?”

“I’m afraid it might, my darling,” Edith said, petting his hair fondly, “You are eager return to your human, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” he admitted, “I miss him,” he sighed, “His name is Bucky, he’s got eyes like the sea and he’s funny and great, mom you’ll love him!” 

“Grooosssss, Clint’s in looove,” Kate whined mockingly, and Clint made a face at her.

“You whine about that again and I’ll tell America you want to run away with me,” he said and Kate’s eyes narrowed.

“You wouldn’t,” she said and did the ‘watching you’ gesture he’d learned for the movies.

“Try me,” he promised and she huffed at him.

“Glad to see you actually happy, Clint,” Barney said and Clint shrugged.

“About time, eh?” he said and his brother laughed, then nodded.

“Yeah, now come on, there’s a clan nearby that’s offered to give us shelter for the night until the Council arrives,” he said, “Everyone can go over what they have to offer at the trial as well, so Clint is caught up.”

“That’s a good plan,” Edith said, “Come along everyone, it’s about time for dinner as well.”

And with that the small group left the cage where the sirens were coming out to see they couldn’t leave, but Clint didn’t even care anymore, he was so tired and missing Bucky. He was ready to get things done so he could get back to him quickly.

They ate dinner, it was some fish local to the area, a bit different from what he was used to and some kelp and clams, it was very filling, he spoke with everyone there also.

They told him what their purpose was to being there, Bobbi was easily there to tell the Council that Clint had been involved with his human all through mating season and beyond, therefore they had no claim to him whatsoever, as she herself had tried courting him.

His mother and Barney could only testify to confirm the Siren Blood thing.

Kate would be able to share the bits and pieces she knew.

Wanda and Pietro would be able to share how they’d been threatened and kidnapped after helping Clint to reach his mate.

They had a lot of voices, it would be foolish for the Council to ignore them, also considering now how many other clans had been involved.

Clint was able to fall asleep curled up next to Kate in a sleeping nook, glad to be back with his family, but still wishing for Bucky.

He couldn’t wait for it all to be over and he could hopefully introduce him to everyone someday, he was looking forward to that.

 

The next day the Council arrived, it was a big deal, the Council of Elders of the Sea were a selected group of elders from certain areas of the ocean, they made decisions that clans couldn’t reach themselves. It was rare for them to come out these days as most clans were more than happy with how things ran in the sea, everyone got along, and if the didn’t they could solve their issues themselves. They all knew they had bigger things to worry about, like keeping themselves safe from humans.

So when the Council arrived, it was a big deal. It was twelve elders and a large platoon of guards and an even larger platoon of assistants. They got everything set up and started nearly as soon as they arrived. 

The trial lasted all day, Clint was questioned the most and it was utterly exhausting, but in the end, it was decided the Bolshoi Siren clan would be required to separate and integrate into other clans or face very dire consequences. 

The Sirens were not pleased, but seeing as the platoon of guards and a whole battalion from the nearby clan were there to back up the council, they had no choice but to accept the terms. Which also included leaving Clint the hell alone, he really appreciated that bit.

The only problem was that it was only half of the clan, the other half was still trapped in the inlet in upstate New York.

The whole council wasn’t going to swim there to give the verdict and it was decided instead some of the guards would accompany an assistant to relay the news instead, Clint was perfectly okay with that as long as he was finished with it all.

He wanted to head home and see Bucky who was probably worried about him by now, no Clint knew he was worried he could feel it. So the moment they closed the trial after the verdict, Clint made a run for it. Figuratively. 

Of course, he still had to bring his mom and Kate to meet him too, he wanted Barney to meet him too, but Barney had to get back home to his family. So he just convinced his mom and Kate to come with him, he thanked Bobbi for her help before she headed back to the clan as well. She offered him a wink and a ‘you’re welcome’ and Clint wondered how he could have possibly missed her trying to court him the whole time he’d been home between meeting Bucky and leaving, but then again, the whole time had been a bit of a blur so, go figure.

Surprisingly, Wanda and Pietro also tagged along, Clint wasn’t going to argue, they could do what they wanted, and he was more than happy to introduce them to Bucky if they were sticking around.

After far too long and much more than the few hours he’d promised him, Clint arrived back at the inlet, the sirens were still in the nets, Natalia thankfully had gotten out of there and the rest of them were gone as well, Clint wasn’t sure where they would be. 

He glanced back at his family and smiled, “I’ll go check and make sure they’re still around, be right back.”

“Be careful!” his mother called and he nodded then swam closer to the beach so when he changed into his human form he didn’t drown. He gasped at the sudden cold of the water against his skin when his legs appeared, then he stood up and flailed to get the water droplets off, he hadn’t thought about how the temperature really affected the water, he felt it as a merman, but not as extreme.

He waved at them once and then made his way to the boathouse, hoping they might be there, but they weren’t. He really really hoped they were still in the area because it would be really hard to explain to the real owners of the house why a naked man was walking into their house, but thankfully, when he opened the door into the lounge room, it had people he knew.

“Clint!” Bucky cried he rushed over to him and wrapped him up tightly in his arms, babbling too quickly and not in a place where Clint could read his lips, but Clint got the idea.

“Hey, yeah it’s me,” he agreed, wrapping his own arms around his mate, happy to be back with him.

“You’re naked,” Natalia pointed out.

“Yep,” he agreed, “So...the Bolshoi Sirens have been disbanded, they are required to either integrate into other clans or well...die,” he said, “You’re already part of my clan so you’re safe.”

“How sweet,” Natalia replied, “How did Yelena take it?”

“Uh not well,” Clint replied, “She was pretty pissy, she was all grabby too until I told her to fuck off.”

“Is that really all it took?” Tony asked, signing along to get Clint’s attention, Clint smiled in appreciation.

“Sort of?” he shrugged, “I did my siren male thing of making people stay away, and it worked really well on them, then they got trapped in a light cage and the Council of Elders of the Sea had a trial, that’s why it took so long, there’s a representative here telling the others what went down,” he said gesturing at the inlet, “Oh and so is my mom and best friend and the witch and her brother.”

“Oh wow,” Steve said, “Your family came to make sure you were safe?”

“Yep,” Clint nodded, “Probably shouldn’t just...leave them there, you know?”

“Oh yeah, um do you want some clothes first?” Steve asked.

“That might be helpful,” Clint grinned and Tony nodded and wandered off to go get him a robe at least, he came back quickly, Bucky was still clinging to him and Clint smiled and pushed him away gently so he could put the robe on, he was still chilly.

“Heeey,” he whispered, putting his hand on Bucky’s cheek, Bucky looked at him, his eyebrows were drawn together, he’d been very worried, “I’m sorry it took me so long to get back to you.”

Bucky let out a soft breath and held him close, “It’s okay I knew you wouldn’t be back so soon, I was just so worried, I’m just glad you’re back,” he admitted, “You’re okay?”

“I am, I really really am, I’m happy to be back too,” he replied, “How were all of you?”

“We’re fine,” Bucky said, “Natalia was able to get away before the sirens realized she wasn’t actually a siren, and Tony and Steve finally kissed, so I’d call it a win.”

“Wh-what?!” Steve went pink, “Bucky we-”

“Hey now!” Tony also said, holding his hands up.

“You two are not subtle. At all,” Bucky said flatly.

“What is the saying? Subtle as a brick?” Natalia hummed, “Yes, that’s you two when you sneak off to yell at each other and then make out like teenagers.”

They both went pink, and Clint laughed, so glad to be back with them, he took Bucky’s hand and led him to the door, “Come on, I want you to meet my family.”

“It’d be my honor.”

Clint beamed at him and led the way back down to the beach while Natalia followed, along with Steve and Tony who were both flushed in embarrassment, but couldn’t exactly deny it anymore.

When they neared they could see the sirens were gone, they’d been released from the net it seemed, which made it easier, then they went to the area Clint had left the others.

A head popped up the moment he came into view, “Katie-Kate!” 

She scowled, “You’re lucky you have legs, or I’d smack you in the tail.”

“She’s my best friend, she’s the sweetest,” Clint introduced, making Bucky laugh as the rest of them popped up out of the water as well, “And that’s Wanda, and there’s Pietro, and that’s my mom. Everyone, this is Bucky, my mate.”

“Hello,” Bucky waved, suddenly feeling nervous, it was weird meeting your mermaid boyfriend’s mermaid family, “Nice to meet everyone.”

“Hello,” Edith said moving closer, “It’s a relief to finally meet the one who captured my son’s heart so quickly.”

“Well to be fair, he captured mine just as fast, so I’d call it fair,” Bucky replied and the woman hummed, but seemed pleased.

“Natalia!” Wanda said when she spotted her.

“Wanda,” the former siren replied stepping closer to the water’s edge, “I’m so glad to see you again.”

“As am I,” Wanda replied, “I am glad to see you well and happy, are you?”

“I am,” Natalia replied, “Thanks to these weird wonderful people, I am.”

“Good,” the witch nodded, then she looked back over to Clint, "You still have your pendant?" 

"Yes," Clint replied.

"May I see it?" she asked and Clint shrugged and took it off with ease, then handed it over to her, she then looked at Bucky, "Would it be alright if I had a few strands of your hair?"

"Uh...sure?" Bucky said and took it down from the messy tail he'd had it in, he plucked as many as he could bear out and then waded into the water a little to hand them over. Wanda nodded and then started working her magic, it glowed in the water, it took several minutes, and then finally she lifted the pendant up again and handed it back to Clint.

"There, now it is imbued with your power and your mate's hair, making it more powerful and more protection, you should be able to change without much thought between your two forms, that way you can be with both of your families."

"Thank you," Clint said softly, "I don't know how to-"

"You already paid me back...you rescued Pietro and returned him safely to me, thank you."

Clint smiled, "I still feel like I need to pay you back for all you've done to help me be happy and safe."

“Then...perhaps you would not mind...letting us join you?”

“You and Pietro want to come live on land?” Clint asked and Wanda nodded.

“Yes...at least, for a short time,” she said, looking a bit shy.

“We don’t want to have to be around lovey-dovey merboy though,” Pietro huffed, “All he spoke of was his mate, ‘Bucky this’, ‘Bucky that’, it is so gross.”

“Don’t be jealous Pietro, I can’t help it if I have the best mate ever~” Clint sing-songed, clinging tightly to Bucky who laughed. His own arm wrapped around Clint’s waist.

“I dunno, I think I have the best,” he replied and Clint made a face.

“Ewww, you’re sappy!” he said and then laughed when he rolled his eyes then pecked his lips, “Thanks for waiting.”

“For you? I always will.”

Clint beamed at him and grabbed him close to pull him in for another kiss, so glad, and so full of joy, he had his family he had his mate and it all seemed to be getting better the whole time. 

He felt whole and from the smile on Bucky’s face, so did he.

  
  


Epilogue - Six Months Later

 

“I think that’s it,” Bucky muttered, holding the metal hand up to the light and watching as the plates contracted as he flexed the fingers.

“That’s both awesome and scary,” Clint commented.

“I think it is just awesome,” Pietro said, always having to one-up Clint who didn’t hear him as his face was still looking at Bucky’s new prosthetic arm.

“Well, as long as it works and I don’t float to the bottom of the ocean, I don’t really care what it looks like,” Bucky replied.

“I do care what it looks like, it needs to look cool or it won’t sell!” Tony said flapping a folder at him, “Natalia understands this, that’s why she’s the face of The Siren, which by the way is doing great, sales are only increasing as more and more people spread how awesome it is by word of mouth.”

“I’m glad I was mostly in makeup in that commercial,” Natalia said, “Not everyone recognizes me, but I have had a few people see me on the street and know, I’ve also had a few job offers since it came out.”

“See? Things are great,” Tony beamed, then slumped a little, “Hey, where’s Steve?”

“Sorry, I’m late!” Steve said, as if on cue, “I got caught up, someone wants to publish my comic, you know, the one about sirens?” he said laughing, “That seems to be the theme of the week.”

“Well, your paintings are the best ones out there,” Tony said beaming at him, “They look so realistic as if sirens were real.”

“I have a very vivid imagination,” Steve said and Tony hummed as he moved closer to the short blond man. Bucky rolled his eyes while Clint was covering his mouth trying not to laugh.

“You do, mind if you share some of your vivid dreams?” Tony asked. Steve set his hands on the man’s suit getting on his tiptoes to kiss him.

“...so gross,” Pietro moaned, only for Wanda to smack his arm playfully and then stand next to Natalia. 

“Not as gross as you,” she teased and Pietro gasped dramatically, “What you thought I didn’t see the way you were looking at that girl? I know everything.”

“It’s true, she really does,” Clint said nodding.

“Does she know if my arm is going to let me swim in the ocean?” Bucky asked, wiggling his silver fingers again, obviously pleased with the dexterity.

“Only one way to find out,” Wanda smirked, “Are you ready to see the ocean as we do?”

Bucky grinned, “I think, as long as I have the best guide, I'll be fine.”

Clint beamed at him, “Come on...I want to show you my world.”

Bucky smiled and took his hand, more than ready to be shown. It had taken them a long time to get where they were, but he wouldn’t have traded a single thing for it, as he was the happiest he’d ever been and the ring in his pocket which he would present under the water, would be sure to make him the luckiest man alive in any world.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The performance piece in the middle was based on the Lindsey Stirling piece Master of Tides, it's a shit ton of fun to watch, I definitely recommend checking it out! 
> 
> Also thanks for sticking around guys! Hopefully, I'll get to replies soon! You're all the best!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Not the Little Mermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251388) by [aw_writing_no](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw_writing_no/pseuds/aw_writing_no)




End file.
